Ma Boy! (REMAKE)
by mheishiee.taeminnie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER is UP! Bagaimana jadinya ketika Kyuhyun seorang lelaki tulen dituntut untuk menyamar sebagai seorang gadis. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun ketika harus menyembunyikan identitasnya, suaranya, bahkan jakunnya hingga parahnya ia kini harus dihadapkan dengan roomate barunya bernama Lee Sungmin! KYUMIN/GS/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH". Jika berkenan, kalian bisa langsung menonton dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

 _1! 2! 3!_

 _Ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker_

 _Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker_

 _Jogeumssik deo deo deo_

 _Galsurok deo deo deo_

 _Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eobseo_

Fans bersorak-sorai. Tanpa henti mereka meneriaki nama idola mereka yakni duo yang "Trouble Maker", Sungmin dan Donghae. Mereka memang terlihat amat serasi dengan Sungmin yang bertubuh mungil namun nampak sexy, sedangkan Donghae yang berwajah tampan serta memiliki skill dance yang sudah diakui oleh para pakarnya di Korea menjadikan nama "Trouble Maker" amat dielu-elukan sepanjang taun 2015 ini.

" _Trouble Maker! Trouble Maker!"_

" _Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae!"_

" _Sungmin-ah, saranghae~~~"_

Sungmin yang juga memiliki kemampuan dance yang tak kalah bagusnya dari Donghae kini tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya diatas panggung bahkan dengan menggunakan dress sepaha yang ia pakai. Mereka memang nampak sangat menikmati lagu ini bahkan tak jarang keduanya terang-terangan menatap mata masing-masing tak lupa dengan Donghae yang sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya sehingga membuat studio besar ini penuh akan teriakan nama mereka.

 _Niga nareul itji motage_

 _Jakku ni apeseo tto_

 _Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo_

 _Beoseonal su eopdorok_

 _Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo_

 _Nan Tro ble!_

 _Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

 _Trouble Maker! x4_

Konser megah itu akhirnya ditutup dengan adegan Donghae yang merangkul Sungmin. Wajah keduanya kini berada pada jarak yang amat dekat bahkan dada Sungmin kini terasa berdebar kencang. Lama Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan teduhnya bahkan kini memperkikis jarak wajah diantara mereka.

' _Ommo, apa Donghae akan menciumku?'_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati ketika lelaki itu kini sudah memejamkan matanya.

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Sungmin benar-benar merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan hingga perlahan Sungmin pun tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk dicium oleh Donghae.

" _Donghae-yaaa…."_

"Agashi?"

Merasa jika ada seseorang yang mengguncang bahunya, Sungmin pun perlahan membuka matanya bahkan dalam keadaan bibir yang tengah dimonyongkan, khas ketika seseorang ingin dicium. Kemudian dengan cepat ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan malah mendapati seorang kondektur bis yang tengah menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Ini adalah pemberhentian terakhir dan agashi juga penumpang terakhir di bus ini." Ucap sang kondektur hingga Sungmin pun terlonjak dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kepada lelaki tua tersebut.

"Jeoseonghamnida Ahjussi. Saya ketiduran. Jeoseonghamnida." Sungmin pun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali karena merasa malu namun sang kondektur hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian membantu Sungmin untuk menurunkan koper besarnya dari bagasi atas.

"Gwaenchana. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida Ahjussi." Dengan wajah setengah malunya, Sungmin pun perlahan menarik kopernya untuk segera turun, namun sebelum itu ia pun sempat melihat wajah tampan Donghae yang ada di layar TV didalam bus.

Lelaki itu masih saja terlihat mempesona setiap harinya bagi Sungmin bahkan mungkin fans-fans Donghae di luar sana. Tak lama gadis manis itu pun tersenyum disertai dengan gumaman pelan. "Tunggu aku, Donghae-ya."

.

.

Sungmin kini telah melangkahkan kakiknya di trotoar jalan. Sudah lama ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul terkecuali ketika sedang liburan keluarga sewaktu kecil dulu. Perlu kalian tau bahwa ia sendiri adalah seorang gadis manis yang berasal dari Jeonju-si yang terletak di jantung kota Jeonju, provinsi Jeollabuk-do yang memakan waktu 3 jam dari sana untuk menuju Seoul sehingga mengharuskan Sungmin untuk berangkat pukul 4 dini hari ini dari tempat kelahirannya.

Wajar saja jika Sungmin sampai ketiduran didalam bus karena merasa letih selama diperjalanan dan yang ini juga baru kali pertama bagi Sungmin untuk menapakkan kaki sendirian di Seoul.

Gadis itu pun nampak menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali diselingi dengan sebuah senyum tipis sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebuah layar jalanan yang kini tengah menayangkan iklan dengan model seorang gadis cantik bernama Irene.

Sungmin sempat tertegun ketika menatap wajah cantik dilayar besar tersebut namun gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil melanjutnya langkahnya untuk menyusuri kota Seoul.

Ketika sibuk memperhatikan jalan yang ramai, matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah pertunjukkan di jalan yang tengah menampilkan sekelompok lelaki tampan yang sedang menyanyi dengan menunjukkan dance mereka hingga banyak gadis-gadis hingga orang dewasa yang mengerubuni.

Sungmin pun terkagum ketika menyaksikan penampilan mereka bahkan ia pun berpikir biarpun hanya sebuah pertunjukan jalanan, mereka jelas melakukannya bukan dengan main-main. Terbukti jika mereka menunjukkan skill mereka dengan baik dan Sungmin pun berpikir jika sekelompok lelaki yang ia lihat ini mungkin ada sebuah boyband yang kebetulan bisa ia nikmati pertunjukkan ditempat terbuka seperti ini.

Ia pun menatap kelima member grup tersebut namun matanya tiba-tiba saja terkunci pada salah seorang member yang kini tengah mengenakan masker dan topi hitam, berbeda dengan ke-empat member lain yang dengan leluasa menunjukkan ketampanan wajah mereka.

Muncul rasa penasaran Sungmin untuk mengetaui siapa wajah lelaki dibalik masker hitam tersebut hingga tanpa sadar lelaki bermasker itu juga tengah memandang kearahnya. Lama mereka bertatapan kurang lebih selama 10 detik namun karena lelaki itu kini tengah menari maka terpaksa tatapan mereka terputus hingga Sungmin tersadar apa yang tadi ia lakukan.

' _Apa dia tadi tengah menatapku?'_ Pikir Sungmin dengan alis berkerut bahkan ia kini masih saja menatap lelaki misterius tersebut.

Sungmin pun berniat untuk menonton pertunjukkan itu sampai selesai, namun suara dering ponsel disakunya membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya kemudian memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan untuk menjawab panggilan masuk diponselnya.

"Eomma?" Gumam Sungmin ketika membaca ID Caller dilayar ponsel merah muda tersebut dan tanpa menunggu lama ia pun menjawab panggilan itu dengan senang.

"Yeobeosseyo?"

"…"

"Em. Anakmu ini tentu saja sampai dengan selamat."

"…"

"Geokjeonghajima, eomma. Eomma kira aku ini siapa? Seoul akan pingsan hanya dengan melihat bayanganku saja seperti waktu itu…."

"…"

"…Tapi bagaimana kalau aku juga populer disini? Ah benar-benar melelahkan." Sungmin berujar berlebihan disertai dengan gaya centilnya hingga eomma-nya diseberang sana rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipi anak gadis kesayangannya tersebut. Gadis itu malah tertawa geli dengan gurauannya sendiri. Ia pun berjanji akan menelpon eomma-nya lagi ketika ia sudah sampai di asrama nantinya.

Tanpa terasa kini gadis itu sudah berada didepan gerbang besar bertuliskan "Daehan Art School" yang artinya gedung asrama yang akan ia tempati nanti tak jauh dari area ini.

Gadis itu pun memilih untuk menemui Penjaga Sekolah yang sedang berjaga hari ini untuk menemui kepala asrama hingga Sungmin pun diantar untuk menempati salah satu kamar dengan nomor 137. Bahkan pintunya pun memiliki aksen ukir yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan pintu-pintu asrama lain yang telah Sungmin lewati.

Setelah membuka kunci pintu kamar tersebut, gadis itu pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang lampunya masih dalam keadaan menyala padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi.

Ia pun memilih untuk menyalakan saklar lampu kemudian matanya kini tengah mendapati 2 buah ranjang yang berjarak kurang lebih 2 meter dan juga terdapat 2 lemari pakaian, 2 meja belajar bahkan sebuah kamar mandi.

Ia bersyukur masih memiliki waktu kurang lebih selama 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap karena hari ini juga ia akan langsung masuk ke sekolah barunya sebagai siswi pindahan.

Disebelah lemari pakaiannya pun sudah tergantung sebuah seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan name tag beserta bed lain sehingga Sungmin pun siap untuk memulai kegiatan belajarnya hari ini.

"Lee Sungmin, ini adalah hari untuk menguasai Daehan Art School! Figthing!"

.

.

Sungmin tiba di depan Sekolah Seni Daehan. Ia bahkan terpesona dengan sekolah yang amat sangat populer tersebut bahkan ia berani bertaruh jika teman-temannya di Desa akan merasa iri untuk bisa bersekolah di tempat ini juga.

"Bagus sekali tempat ini. Apa aku akan berhasil disini? Lee Sungmin semangat!" Gumamnya masih dengan tatapan berbinar tanpa menyadari jika ada 3 siswi yang sudah mengintainya mulai dari ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya didepan gerbang besar sekolah.

"Apa dia siswi baru?" Gumam gadis bertubuh paling pendek diantara mereka sambil menatap Sungmin penasaran.

"Tapi dia terlihat cantik. Bagaimana jika Uri Donghae akan menyukai gadis itu?" Siswi yang bergaya setengah tomboy itu kali ini gantian menyeletuk.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bahaya jika gadis itu mendekati uri Donghae! Ayo kita serang dia!"

Sambil melipat tangan mereka didada, ke-3 siswi itu dengan cepat menghadang Sungmin hingga membuat gadis manis itu terkejut dan sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya ketiga siswi itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sama, kurus kering serta memiliki dandanan berlebihan beserta atribut bergambarkan wajah Donghae. Jangan lupakan sebuah banner yang bertuliskan "HECKLE" ditangan mereka.

"Heckle, nama menggelikan macam apa itu?" Gumam Sungmin dengan alis berkerut namun siapa sangka telah didengar oleh salah satu dari ketiga siswi didepannya.

"Menggelikan? Ya! Itu grup yang mencintai Donghae! H-E-C-K-L-E! HECKLE!" Ucap salah seorang siswi dengan rambut lurus sebahu dengan poni yang disampirkan dibelakang telinga beserta kacamata bulat dan memiliki postur paling kecil diantara mereka.

Awalnya Sungmin masih mengerutkan alis. Namun ketika mendengar penjelasan siswi dengan name tag 'Kim Ryeowook' itu Sungmin pun mengangguk lucu sambil memandang wajah mereka satu persatu. "Aaa…FANS CLUB-nya Donghae."

"FANS… CLUB?" Gumam siswi bernama Kim Key yang memiliki rambut cepak di bagian kanan sedangkan bagian kirinya memiliki rambut yang ia jadikan poni (Ingat gaya rambut Key di MV 'Lucifer') kini tengah menampakkan wajah shock karena merasa terhina dengan ucapan Sungmin. Siswi kurus yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara yang lain pun kini memilih untuk semakin memajukan badannya.

Siswi dengan rambut ikal pendek dengan sebuah kunciran pada poni beserta sebuah sapu tangan merah yang terikat dilengan atasnya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah ketua dari grup tersebut kini tengah memandang Sungmin secara sengit sambil berkacak pinggang. "Beraninya kau menyebut grup sakral ini sebagai...Fans Club? Oh.. Apa kau ini alien yang jatuh dari langit?" Ujar siswi bernama Kim Heechul tersebut sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya seperti menahan kesal.

Key yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya sambil memandang remeh Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. "Dia bukan alien yang jatuh dari langit, tapi gadis ini tampak seperti pecundang." Key berujar dengan wajah sinisnya hingga mereka bertiga pun kompak membuang muka dihadapan Sungmin kemudian dengan gaya angkuh berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Sabar..sabar..ada apa dengan sekolah ini?" Gumam Sungmin karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah menimpanya barusan hingga bunyi bel sekolah pun menyadarkan Sungmin dari pemikiran sialnya. "Aishh, aku tidak boleh terlambat!"

.

.

Setelah susah payah mencari kelas yang akan ia tempati nanti, akhirnya Sungmin pun mendapati kelas barunya yakni kelas 1-3. Setelah menarik nafasnya pelan, ia pun berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kemudian dengan percaya diri masuk kedalam kelas.

Baru saja ia menoleh kearah belakang, tiba-tiba saja matanya mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut berwarna shappire bluenya dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia benar-benar akan berada satu kelas dengan sang idola.

' _Aku sekelas dengan Donghae? Mimpi apa apa aku semalam? KYAA!'_ Jerit Sungmin dalam hati sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyadari jika langkahnya terlalu berlebihan dan berhasil menabrak seorang guru yang berada didepan kelas.

 **DUG!**

"Aw!" Merasa pipinya terantuk sesuatu, Sungmin pun dengan segara menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang guru wanita kini tengah menatap sangar kearahnya.

' _Ais, ini memalukan!'_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati karena takut jika Donghae melihat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan tadi namun syukur saja lelaki itu sedari tadi masih sibuk menopang dagu dengan mata tertutup tak lupa juga dengan headphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman dari sang guru membuat Sungmin tersadar dari acara melamunnya hingga gadis itu pun memilih untuk menegakkan badannya sambil mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya siswi pindahan dari Desa Jeonju. Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya disertai dengan bungkukan badan hingga suara seorang siswa membuat Sungmin kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Apa gadis yang berasal dari Desa selalu bertingkah konyol sepertimu?" Ucap siswa dengan wajah sangar dengan satu tindikan ditelinganya itu karena teringat dengan insiden Sungmin tadi hingga membuat satu kelas sontak tertawa kearahnya.

Sungmin sontak saja merasa malu mendengar sindirian tersebut hingga mata bulatnya perlahan melirik kearah Donghae yang ternyata kini tengah dalam posisi linglung. Tanpa Sungmin sangka kini lelaki itu malah menguap lebar sambil melemas-lemaskan otot kakunya. Apa sedari tadi lelaki itu sedang tidur?

Merasa jika suasana kelas sudah tidak terkendali, Guru wanita itu pun dengan kesal memukul meja didepannya hingga seluruh siswa dan siswi berhasil terdiam dan kelas menjadi hening seketika. "Hentikan! Bisakah kalian bertingkah seperti layaknya manusia normal dulu sebelum jadi bintang? Bukankah ibu sudah bilang, perbaiki dulu diri kalian dari dalam sehingga semua orang akan menghargai sisi luar kalian, ya kan? Kalian seharusnya…. bla bla blaa…"

Sialnya tak ada seorang siswa maupun siswi pun yang mau memperhatikan ucapan tak jelas yang Guru wanita itu sampaikan dan mereka malah memilih untuk acuh dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sungmin pun hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendapati respon mereka terhadap sang Guru. Wanita itu pun hanya dapat membuang nafasnya kasar karena merasa percuma untuk memberikan petuah-petuah pada anak didiknya yang memang sudah terlalu menyebalkan. Guru itu pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk menduduki sebuah kursi dibarisan paling belakang yang berjarak seling satu kursi dari Donghae hingga sang guru pun memilih untuk keluar kelas karena sedang ada keperluan.

Sambil melirik-lirik kearah kearah Donghae, Sungmin pun perlahan duduk diatas kursi barunya namun matanya tak akan pernah terlepas dari sang pujaan hati. Dengan terang-terangan, ia pun mulai menopangkan pipinya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja sambil terus mengagumi ketampanan lelaki tersebut. Namun matanya tiba-tiba mendadak sakit kala mendapati 3 anggota Hackle itu kini telah mengerubungi Donghae yang seolah tak terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Issh, merusak pemandangan saja." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Niatnya untuk kembali mengamati kembali wajah tampan Donghae kini malah terganggu saat mendengar teriakan salah seorang siswa didalam kelasnya.

"Irene datang!"

Di depan sana, nampak seorang siswi bertubuh tinggi yang sudah menjadi model top dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna pirang, berjalan masuk dengan segala keanggunannya serta rambut panjang yang selalu sampirkan didepan lehernya yang jenjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Irene.

Sungmin yang memang pernah melihat wajah cantik itu pada iklan TV itu pun tentu saja tidak akan menyangka jika akan berada satu kelas dengan 2 orang artis di kelasnya, Irene dan Donghae.

Semua siswa laki jatuh bangun di kaki Irene bahkan ada saja seorang siswa berwajah china sibuk memainkan biola untuk menyambut kedatangan sang idola. Anehnya, Irene malah tidak begitu mempedulikan mereka dan memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi kosong yang ternyata berada ditengah antara kursi Donghae dan Sungmin.

Dengan masih mempertahankan gaya anggunnya, gadis itu pun menopangkan sikunya diatas meja tak lupa dengan rambut yang selalu ia letakkan dibawah dagunya sambil menatap kearah depan dengan wajah datar namun tetap saja terlihat menawan.

Namun siapa sangka jika Donghae ternyata juga tertarik pada Irene dan hal itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terkejut. Lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan duduk di depan Irene dan memberikan sebuah kado besar berbentuk hati kepada Irene tak lupa dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Irene-i. Apa kau tau? Aku selalu memikirkanmu setelah konser dan ku harap kau akan menerima hadiahku, em?" Mendengar jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara, gadis berambut panjang itu pun menoleh kearah Donghae dengan alis berkerut tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Namun karena malas untuk menghadapi lelaki itu terlalu lama, Irene pun dengan berat hati menerima pemberian dari Donghae kemudian menunjukkan senyumnya selama 1 detik hingga wajahnya pun berubah menjadi datar kembali seperti biasanya.

Tapi jangan berpikir jika Donghae akan tersinggung dengan tingkah gadis itu karena Donghae sudah biasa mendapatkannya, bukan hanya untuk Donghae tapi untuk semua orang yang Irene temui.

Merasa jika Irene sangat meresponnya dengan baik, Donghae pun sontak terlonjak senang bahkan dengan percaya dirinya menunjukkan sebuah tarian bodoh yang baru pertama kali Sungmin lihat dan itu tentu saja nampak sangat menggelikan.

Sungmin pun baru menyadari jika dibalik sikap keren yang selama ini Donghae miliki, ternyata akan berefek berbeda ketika lelaki itu bertemu dengan Irene.

 **PUK!**

Sungmin sontak terkejut ketika siswi yang duduk di depan Sungmin menepuk tangannya bahkan mulai mendekatkan kursinya kearah Sungmin sambil berbisik pelan. "Jangan bermimpi untuk bisa menyukai Donghae karena perlu kau tau, lelaki itu sangat tergila-gila pada Irene."

Mendengar bisikan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin heran tak lupa dengan wajah shocknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku…"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, gadis itu malah menghela nafas kemudian menujukkan gummy smile nya kepada Sungmin. "Kelihatan sangat jelas bahkan semua orang kelas membicarakanmu yang sedari sibuk memadang Donghae tanpa berkedip." Kekeh gadis itu hingga membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena lagi-lagi melakukan hal bodoh didepan semua orang yang baru ia temui.

"Oh iya, aku Lee Eunhyuk. Aku hanya ingin berpesan berhati-hati lah dengan Heckle. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja bagi siapapun yang berani mendekati Donghae bahkan dengan hal gila sekalipun." Saran Eunhyuk dengan wajah seriusnya hingga Sungmin pun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan lucu.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal gila apapun padaku. Kau tau, aku adalah seorang atlet martial art ketika SMP dulu." Bisik Sungmin sambil menyelipkan kebanggaan atas keahlian yang ia miliki hingga Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harap seperti itu." Ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya kemudian mereka pun terkekeh bersama.

.

.

Manager Irene – Choi Siwon, menentang keputusan Kepala Sekolah yang ingin memberikan teman sekamar untuk Irene bahkan ia bukan hanya mewanti-wanti, tapi hal itu sudah menjadi keputusan final dari sang Kepala Sekolah tepat jam 09.00 pagi tadi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kepala Sekolah melakukan hal itu, tapi karena banyak orang tua murid yang protes, kenapa mereka memberikan perlakuan khusus pada Irene sehingga mau tak mau Pak Kepala Sekolah bertindak tanpa harus meminta persetujuan dari manager Irene dulu.

Bahkan ketika di ruangan kepala Sekolah tadi, Nona Seo, sekretaris dari Pak Kepala Sekolah malah melayangkan pertanyaan, _'apa ada alasan khusus kenapa Irene tidak bisa sekamar dengan anak lain?'_

Pertanyaan membunuh itu sontak saja membuat Siwon dan istri sekaligus asistennya Kibum merasa mati kutu karena tak mungkin ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Akhirnya, perdebatan itu menjadi kekalahan telak bagi pihak Irene hingga membuat Siwon langsung demam karena stres.

Mungkin hal ini terdengar berlebihan. Namun perlu kalian ketaui bahwa alasan kenapa Irene tidak bisa sekamar dengan seorang gadis karena Irene adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan nama aslinya Cho Kyuhyun.

 **BRAKK!**

"OMMO!"

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Apa ini masuk akal?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalap ketika ia sudah memasuki ruang kerja Siwon di studio milik lelaki tersebut hingga berhasil membuat Kibum yang semula sibuk memijat pelipis Siwon yang sedang pusing itu terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu! Manager Choi sedang sakit, kau tau!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Hyung! Tidak kah kau bisa berbuat sesuatu!" Kyuhyun benar-benar berujar frustasi kemudian menghempaskan tubuh tingginya yang masih berbalut seragam siswi itu keatas sofa.

Walaupun dalam keadaan pusing, lelaki bertubuh atletis itu hanya dapat menyamankan posisi berbaringnya diatas sofa dan berusaha untuk menatap Kyuhyun ketika berbicara. "Mianhae, Kyu. Hyung tidak punya pilihan lagi. Situasinya benar-benar sudah tidak terkendali. Hyung harap kau bisa mengerti jika…"

"Itulah mengapa aku menolak mengikuti rencana ini sejak awal!" Potong Kyuhyun lagi dengan bentakan nyaringnya lagi. Lelaki yang saat ini masih dalam perawakan sebagai seorang 'perempuan' itu kini tengah menunjukkan wajah frustasinya bahkan make up tipis diwajahnya ikut rusak kala tangan besarnya mengusap wajahnya dengan beringas.

"Hei, bisakah mengusap wajahmu dengan sedikit lembut? Noona bahkan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk merias wajah laki-lakimu itu." Gerutu Kibum ketika mendapati tingkah mengerikan Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu pun hanya dapat mengerang frustasi hingga Kibum hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Bersabar lah sedikit lagi sampai hutang kita lunas, ne? Hanya sedikit iklan lagi dan perusahaan ini akan semakin berkembang. Setelah itu, kau bisa debut sebagai dirimu sendiri, seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji akan membantumu sepenuh hati. Arasseo?"

Bukannya tenang, Kyuhyun malah semakin merasa kesal hingga ia pun akhirnya melepaskan wig girly-nya disertai dengan makian dari bibir tebalnya, "Ini sungguh menjengkelkan!"

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak terkendali, akhirnya dengan susah payah Siwon pun berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya walaupun kini ia tengah memakai sebuah selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih menggigil. "Hey, Kyuhyun-ah. Jujur saja, apa kau bisa masuk Sekolah Seni Daehan tanpa menjadi sosok Irene? Kau bilang kau menyukai sekolah itu, katamu itu adalah impianmu! impianmu! Jika kau menyerah, kau akan kehilangan impianmu dan debut. Semua akan hilang! Yeobo, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Siwon pada sang istri hingga istri nya itu hanya mangut-mangut tak jelas.

"Pikir positif saja, bukankah itu adalah impian setiap pria berbagi kamar dengan wanita? Mungkin saja setelah kau sekamar dengannya, mungkin saja kalian akan seperti ini…" sepasang jari tangan jempol dan telunjuk lentik Kibum pun bersatu dan membentuk sepasang 'sign love' kemudian wanita itu pun menaik turunkan alisnya untuk meminta pendapat dari mereka berdua.

"Apa?/Apa?!" Bentakan itu sontak membuat Kibum mendengus dan memilih untuk tidak ingin mencampuri perdebatan mereka lagi setelah ini.

"Ck, dasar tidak romantis!"

.

.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun a.k.a Irene pun akhirnya pindah ke kamar barunya. Baru 3 langkah memasuki kamar, ia kini harus menggerutu ketika melihat isi koper teman sekamarnya yang berantakan. Irene mendengus ketika melihat foto Donghae bertebaran di dinding kamar barunya serta diatas nakas milik roommate-nya. _'Apa dia adalah fans fanatik Donghae? Atau mungkin salah seorang dari 3 anggota Heckle yang terkenal akan kegilaannya di sekolah?!'_ Entah mengapa ketika mengingat nama grup Heckle membuat Irene sontak merinding dan berharap jika ia tidak sekamar dengan member grup mengerikan tersebut.

Karena merasa lelah, akhirnya Irene pun mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang baru miliknya sambil mengeluarkan kado dari yang berada didalam tas dan membuangnya ke lantai tanpa dibuka. Kemudian 'Perempuan Jadi-jadian' itu pun sibuk dengan barang-barangnya yang baru saja ia bawa dari dorm lamanya.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi didalam kamar itu pun terbuka dan membuat Irene menoleh. Irene sontak terkejut karena ternyata ia se kamar dengan Lee Sungmin siswi baru di kelasnya. Bahkan dengan tidak punya rasa malu gadis itu malah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan tank top berwarna putih dan sontak saja membuat Irene terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah menarik nafasnya berat, Irene pun berpaling lagi dengan wajah feminim dan sengaja menutup lehernya dengan wig untuk menyembunyikan jakun nya.

Sungmin yang baru menyadari keberadaan Irene sontak mengerutkan alis kemudian maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati gadis 'tinggi' tersebut hingga membuat Irene memundurkan tubuhnya. "Irene? kenapa kau dikamarku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan alis berkerut namun Irene hanya diam namun masih dengan memasang wajah feminim.

Bukannya marah karena Irene tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sungmin kini malah menunjukkan wajah sumringah setelah menemukan koper besar Irene yang berada disamping ranjang disebelahnya yang menandakan jika gadis itu ternyata se kamar dengan sang artis.

Karena merasa senang, Sungmin pun dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya ke depan berharap jika Irene akan membalas jabatan tangannya.

Irene/Kyuhyun yang melirik uluran tangan itu kini malah mengeluh dalam hati, _'Dari semua gadis cantik di sekolah ini, kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu?'_ Gerutunya kesal kemudian dengan gugup Irene justru membuang muka dan pura-pura menjaga image-nya.

Sungmin yang melihat respon yang Irene berikan sontak terdiam dan kini memilih untuk menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik badan. Sungmin seberanya merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang Irene lakukan, namun ia pun mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. _'Ah mungkin Irene tidak melihat tanganku. Dia tidak mungkin sengaja melakukannya.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ketika Irene sudah berlalu untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat punggung gadis tinggi tersebut yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, hingga sebuah senyum tipis pun terukir dibibir plump-nya. Sungmin bertekad, Irene pasti akan segera jadi teman baiknya.

Setelah menghela nafas, Sungmin pun berniat untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya namun ia urungkan niat tersebut kala matanya tertuju pada sebuah kado berbentuk hati di atas lantai kamar. "Bukankah ini kado yang diberikan Donghae untuk Irene? Tapi kenapa kado ini ada di lantai?"

.

.

Irene saat ini tngah melakukan sesi pemotretan. Manager Choi dan Kibum benar-benar mengaguminya dan mengatakan "Irene benar-benar hebat" berulang kali. Kyuhyun yang seharusnya menghabiskan akhir minggunya untuk menjadi seorang lelaki tulen kini harus dituntut untuk menjelma menjadi seorang Irene kembali.

Siwon yang saat ini tengah sibuk memperhatikan Irene pun jadi teringat ketika ia pertama kali menemukan "Irene" dulu.

Satu taun Lalu Kyuhyun sedang sibuk sendirian untuk latihan hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai karena kecapaian. Nampak lelaki itu menutup matanya hingga seseorang melemparkan handuk ke wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang kesal karena mendapat 'serangan' tersebut sontak saja menegakkan badannya untuk memastikan siapa yang berani melemparnya dan berniat untuk marah. Namun ia urungkan niat tersebut kala mendapati sepasang pria dan wanita tengah menatapnya sedangkan sang wanita tengah membawa sekantung makanan.

"Makanlah," Ujar wanita asing tersebut kepada Kyuhyun sambil membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun yang tak ambil pusing pun memilih untuk memakan makanan gratis didepannya sambil mendengarkan sang pria bernama Siwon yang merupakan seorang presdir dari sebuah agensi yang tak terlalu terkenal dan hampir mendatanginya setiap waktu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Bertahanlah , bukan satu atau dua kali kau ditolak audisi kan? Aku berjanji meskipun bukan karena hutang, aku akan tetap menolong mu untuk segera debut." Ujarnya untuk kesekian kalinya namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merespon dan memilih untuk melanjutkan acara 'Mari Makan Ayam Goreng' nya.

Kibum yang berada disamping Siwon pun akhirnya mengeluh, mereka sulit untuk menerima Kyuhyun, karena menurutnya lelaki itu terlalu cantik. Kibum berpikir jika saat ini yang laku adalah yang memiliki tipe _beast_ , ber-abs dan macho.

"Itu hanya alasan saja, aku tau skill-ku memang kurang." Kyuhyun berujar putus asa bahkan terlihat jelas disorot matanya jika ia memang merasa kecewa dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Itu benar, kau memang berada dibawah standar. Meskipun kau bersikeras, kau akan sulit masuk Sekolah Seni Daehan dengan skill seperti itu." Celetuk Kibum dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya hingga membuat Siwon kesal karena wanita itu bukanya mendukung kini malah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi patah semangat.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Siwon mendapatkan sebuah panggilan jika salah satu modelnya, Suzy melarikan diri. Siwon tentu saja merasa bingung karena mereka sudah menerima banyak hadiah dari fans Suzy dan juga dari beberapa sponsor. "Otteokhae! Kita tidak punya gantinya! Otteokhae otteokhae!" Siwon berujar frustasi hingga suara kibum membuat Siwon memandang sang istri dengan mata membulat. "Tentu saja kita punya, kau tak lupa jika kita punya Kyuhyun."

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Bisik Siwon karena merasa jika apa yang Kibum ucapkan itu benar-benar tidak terdengar masuk akal. Namun ketika sepasang suami istri itu mendapati Kyuhyun yang bertingkah 'manis' ketika makan entah mengapa membuat Kibum dan Siwon saling berpandangan dan memikirkan sebuah ide gila untuk Kyuhyun. "Hei, itu ide yang bagus!"

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih sibuk memakan ayam gorengnya, "Apa?"

Dengan penuh paksaan, akhirnya Siwon pun membawa Kyuhyun untuk dirias. Kyuhyun terang saja menolak ide gila tersebut hingga lelaki itu sempat memberontak bahkan menendang-nendang Siwon hingga ia dan istrinya pun sempat kewalahan untuk menangkap Kyuhyun yang terlalu _hyper active_.

Namun setelah mendapat iming-iming jika ia akan memperoleh uang yang banyak jika ia rela dirias seperti perempuan, mau tak mau Kyuhyun menurut hingga akhirnya lelaki itu kini hanya dapat terduduk lesu ketika sang stylist sudah selesai merombak wajahnya.

Setelah melihat hasilnya, Siwon dan Kibum benar-benar tidak menyangka jika wajah lelaki Kyuhyun akan menjadi cantik seperti ini, bahkan sangat cantik. Siwon benar-benar berterima kasih pada stylist Joo yang telah membantunya, hingga ia pun akhirnya meminta tolong pada sang stylist untuk merahasiakan ini.

Siapa sangka jika Kyuhyun ternyata sukses berperan sebagai seorang gadis. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan nama samaran sebagai Irene dan menggantikan Suzy.

Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia mengatakan jika hanya akan melakukan hal gila ini sekali ini saja dan berjanji tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Mau tak mau Siwon berjanji, Kyuhyun hanya akan melakukannya untuk saat ini saja sekedar menggantikan Suzy.

Kyuhyun pun saat ini tengah sibuk mengipas-ngipas kepalanya yang gatal karena terlalu lama memakai wig hingga kedatangan Kibum yang terlalu heboh dari arah luar membuat ia dan Siwon sontak mengernyitkan alis mereka secara bersamaan.

"Mwoya?"

"Yeobo! Apa kau tau?! BAAAMMM! Banyak tawaran dari majalah, iklan, bahkan film untuk Kyuhyun..maksudku Irene."

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun sontak saja terkejut dengan apa yang Kibum katakan dan tentu saja sekarang saat ini ia terasa ingin pingsan.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 jam setelah peluncuran foto Irene disalah satu majalah korea, tawaran iklan demi iklan mulai masuk hingga infotaiment pun sudah mengumumkan nama Airin/Irene sebagai model pendatang baru yang banyak dicari di taun 2015 ini.

Ketika mengingat masa-masa itu memang membuat Siwon menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri hingga suara blits kamera disebelahnya membuat Siwon menoleh dan merasa kesal ketika mendapati seorang reporter mencuri gambar model kesayangannya.

"Ya ampun..anak ini benar-benar cantik." Puji Reporter bernama Kang ketika melihat hasil bidikannya hingga Siwon yang marah pun dengan cepat merampas kamera tersebut sambil memberikan deathglare-nya.

"Jangan asal mencuri gambar modelku atau kau akan ku tuntut!" Ancam Siwon dengan amarahnya hingga membuat nyali Reporter itu menciut dan tanpa banyak kata mengangguk patuh kemudian melarikan diri setelah Siwon memberikan kamera tersebut tanpa memori didalamnya.

"Huh, hampir saja." Gerutu Siwon sambil menatap memori kamera itu ditelapak tangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berdiri di depan wastafel kamar sambil memandang wajah penuh riasannya didepan cermin. Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tentu saja masih tidak suka dengan penampilannya yang sekarang namun ia tetap berusaha menahan diri, _'hanya sebentar lagi dan semuanya akan selesai.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya hingga tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menerobos masuk kamar mandi tanpa permisi, sepertinya ingin segera menyelesaikan hasratnya untuk BAB.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin tengah berada didalam kamar mandi bersamanya sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut kemudian membalikkan badannya dengan mata yang membulat.

Menyadari ekpresi aneh yang Kyuhyun layangkan malah membuat Sungmin terkekeh sambil mendekati kloset. "Irene-i, ijinkan aku untuk berada di toilet bersamamu ne? Aku janji tidak akan menganggu aktifitasmu, tapi yang jelas aku hanya ingin buang air. Tidak apa-apa kan? Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri." Ucapan tidak masuk akal Sungmin terang saja membuat Irene/Kyuhyun terkejut. Bahkan 'perempuan jadi-jadian' itu tidak mengerti pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan hingga dengan santainya membuat Sungmin ingin buang air dibelakangnya dengan cuma-cuma. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal walaupun gadis itu menganggap ia sebagai perempuan. Tapi nyatanya ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen! What the?!

Ketika Sungmin benar-benar akan menurunkan celananya, disaat itu juga Kyuhyun benar-benar berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras sambil menahan nafas. "Gadis itu memang sudah gila!"

Masih dengan wajah malunya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan gontai keatas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sempat Kyuhyun merasakan gatal dikepalanya ketika harus tidur dengan menggunakan wig, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Namun lagi-lagi acara tidurnya terganggu ketika mendapati ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibawah selimutnya. Lelaki itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari bawah sana dan malah mendapati sebuah kado dari Donghae yang bahkan kemarin ia lempar entah kemana.

' _Bukankah benda ini sudah kubuang, tapi kenapa masih ada disini?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut kemudian dengan santainya ia pun kembali melempar kado itu lagi kemudian dengan santai kembali memejamkan matanya untuk siap berkelana ke alam mimpi.

"Aaahh… leganya..." Gumam Sungmin ketika sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi namun matanya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sebuah kado yang sangat ia kenal bahkan sudah ia letakkan diatas ranjang Kyuhyun sore tadi.

Dengan alis berkerut, Sungmin pun memungut kado tersebut kemudian memandang Irene kesal karena gadis itu memperlakukan pemberian Donghae dengan perlakuan yang menurutnya kejam.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba kepada Irene/Kyuhyun hingga membuat Irene kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan alis berkerut. Namun hal itu hanya berselang beberapa detik. Dengan santai, Irene pun membalik posisi tubuhnya kearah tembok dan berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya hingga membuat Sungmin menganga tak percaya dengan respon yang roommate-nya itu berikan.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan membuangnya? Kalau begitu buang ke aku saja." Sungmin berujar semangat berharap Irene akan merespon hingga tangan kiri Irene pun terangkat dan ia pun mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengatakan 'ambil saja untukmu' masih dalam posisi yang membelakangi Sungmin.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Irene tentu saja membuat Sungmin merasa senang sekali. Ia pun membuka kado itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah T-shirt putih dengan foto Donghae dibagian dadanya.

Sungmin benar-benar bagaikan terasa dalam mimpi. Gadis itu pun akhirnya tidur dengan mengenakan t-shirt itu. Bahkan karena saking lelapnya, Sungmin malah mendengkur dengan nyaring hingga membuat Irene terbangun karena karena tidak tahan dengkuran gadis tersebut.

' _Aish, kenapa anak ini berisik sekali!'_ Kesal Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin geram bahkan dengan jahatnya ia pun melempar sebuah bantal kearah wajah Sungmin, berharap jika gadis itu akan menghentikan dengkurannya namun cara itu ternyata tidak berhasil.

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut kemudian memastikan Sungmin masih dalam keadaan tidur atau tidak. Setelah itu ia pun berjingkat keluar melewati jendela asrama dan pergi ke studio dan menemui teman-teman lamanya untuk latihan menari bersama. Tentu saja dengan penampilannya sebagai Kyuhyun, bukan sebagai Irene.

Namun Kyuhyun merasa ada kejanggalan ketika berada di studio ini. 3 orang temannya kini malah mengabaikannya dan menganggap jika Kyuhyun tidak sedang berada didalam ruangan tersebut bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika lelaki itu menyapa mereka.

Kyuhyun tentu sadar apa yang telah menyebabkan ketiga dari 4 orang temannya memperlakukannya seperti ini karena memang selama menjadi Irene, Kyuhyun menjadi jarang latihan bahkan seolah-olah mengabaikan aktivitas utamanya demi keperluannya yang lain.

"Bersabarlah." Ucap Changmin, satu-satunya teman sekaligus sahabat baiknya yang berbaik hati untuk menegur dan memberikannya semangat hingga Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti walaupun dengan wajah lesunya.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat. Ia pun kembali menari walaupun 3 orang temannya secara terang-terangan menatap jengah kearahnya.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

Annyeong yeoreobeun? Apa kalian merindukan saya? Atau memang saya sudah terlupakan T.T

Saya datang dengan ff remake saya yang terbaru setelah hiatus saya yang lama untuk ff Love Lesson. Jeongmal, bukan maksud saya untuk belum bisa melanjutkan ff itu karena ide saya sudah benar-benar mentok dan pada akhirnya saya memilih untuk menggantinya sementara dengan ff ini saja ne? Semoga setelah lebaran nanti ff Love Lesson bisa berlanjut karena tak mungkin jika saya melanjutkan ff itu ketika kita sedang puasa seperti ini. Nanti jadinya puasa kalian malah batal ketika membaca ff nista saya XD

Gimana dengan ff ini? Rencananya saya ingin membuat ff ini menjadi 3 bagian seperti mini drama aslinya tapi kayaknya tidak memungkinkan karena jika dibuat 3 bagian, satu chap-nya akan menjadi sangat panjang. Jadi saya mencobanya untuk membagi menjadi 6 atau 7 part.

Oh iya, semoga tidak ada yang protes ketika saya memakai nama Irene disini karena saya juga menyamakan nama tersebut dengan nama 'yeoja' di drama aslinya.

Untuk karakter Irene versi Kyuhyun, bayangkan saya rambut pirang Kyuhyun sewaktu dia menari lagu something-nya girls' day dan saya harap jangan ada yang protes jika uri daddy menjadi ternistakan di ff ini XD /PLAK!

Saya harap kalian menyukai ff ini ne sama seperti ff saya sebelumnya. Jangan lupa RnR ne? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH". Jika berkenan, kalian bisa langsung menonton dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

Ketika jam makan siang di kantin sekolah, Sungmin kini tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama Eunhyuk. Nampak jika Sungmin makan dalam keadaan tenang namun Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan teman barunya, akhirnya ia pun mengajak Sungmin untuk berbincang ketika makan.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau adalah cucu dari pengusaha kaya atau anak kepala sekolah?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin yang sedang menikmati makannya pun melirik kearahnya.

"Ah bicara apa kau ini." Ucap Sungmin disertai dengan tawa lucunya hingga Eunhyuk pun ikut terkekeh.

"Hei, aku punya alasan untuk mengatakan itu. Kau tahu? Kau ini hebat sekali karena bisa masuk ke Daehan yang tidak pernah menerima siswa pindahan. Kau bahkan sekamar dengan Irene. Waahhh…itu merupakan suatu keajaiban. Bahkan aku saja merasa iri padamu."

"Jinjjaya? Aaa…aku baru menyadari itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa sengaja Sungmin pun menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati 3 orang anggota Heckle tengah menatap sangar kearahnya hingga sekarang Sungmin pun jadi mengerti, itu sebabnya mereka bersikap seperti itu.

"Tapi aku hanya lah seorang Lee Sungmin dari Desa Jeonju." Ujar Sungmin merendahkan diri hingga membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan mereka hingga pikiran Sungmin pun tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sosok teman sekamarnya yang misterius.

"Ah, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku sebenarnya sangat heran dengan Irene, ia tidak peduli dengan orang sekitarnya dan juga jarang bicara. Walaupun sekamar dengannya pun aku tak pernah sama sekali mendengarnya bicara padaku." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mengaduk makannya hingga membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengar pun kembali terkekeh lucu.

"Kau benar. Jumlah orang di sekolah yang pernah mendengar suara Irene itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dia bahkan tidak bicara dengan para guru, apa lagi untuk berbicara dengan kita?" Sungmin sontak terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Irene akan sepelit itu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya hingga Eunhyuk pun perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Kau tau, ada gosip kalau suara Irene tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya sama sekali."

"Jinjja?"

"Eum."

Satu fakta yang terungkap dari Irene pun kembali membuat Sungmin tercengang bahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia bahkan membayangkan Irene mengenalkan diri dengan berbagai macam gaya. Mulai dari suara pria, suara ahjussi, suara aneh lainnya, bahkan ketika Irene menunjukkan gaya aegyo-nya untuk para ajussi fans..bbuing bbuing..bbuing, hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin tertawa sendiri memikirkannya.

Eunhyuk sempat heran dengan tingkah Sungmin hingga gadis itu pun menghentikan tawanya namun masih dengan wajah yang memerah menahan geli. "Kau benar, mungkin saja suaranya memang aneh. Itu namanya baru adil. Punya wajah cantik dengan suara merdu, akan menimbulkan banyak kebencian."

"Ne. Bahkan Donghae juga belum pernah mendengar suara Irene." Mereka berdua kembali tertawa bersama hingga Eunhyuk pun mendapati Donghae yang baru memasuki kantin dan menunjuknya. "Itu Donghae datang."

"Mana? Mana?" Karena saking semangatnya, Sungmin pun berdiri dengan cepat dan Ia justru malah menabrak Donghae yang datang dengan nampan makanan dan berjarak sangat dekat dengannya hingga terjadilah insiden.

BRUGH!

Donghae akhirnya terjatuh dengan makanan berhamburan di atas bajunya.

"OMMO!" Teriak semua orang didalam kantin tersebut secara bersamaan hingga membuat Sungmin merasa ketakutan ketika semua orang apalagi ketika 3 anggota Heckle tengah menatap berang kearahnya.

Sungmin sontak saja merasa ketakutan dan berusaha untuk membersihkan baju Donghae, "Gwanchana? Gwaencaha? Huh, otteokhae?!"

"Gwaenchana." Masih dengan gaya coolnya, Donghae ternyata tidak marah kepada Sungmin, meskipun wajahnya kini penuh nasi dan kimchi bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya ia makan nasi yang ada di matanya.

Heckle tentu saja marah melihat idola mereka dipermalukan di kantin. Akhirnya dengan sekali tarikan, pemimpin dari grup itu, Kim Heechul dengan kasar menarik tangan Sungmin cepat kemudian menyeretnya hingga ke sudut sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Beraninya kau mempermalukan uri Donghae!" Bentak Ryeowook hingga membuat kepala Sungmin tertunduk dan gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa diam?! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Kali ini Heechul yang bersuara hingga Sungmin yang mulai merasa kesal pun kini mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak puas! Lagi pula aku kan tidak sengaja! Kenapa kalian harus semarah ini-…"

 **BYUUURR!**

Ucapan Sungmin sontak terhenti kala dengan jahatnya Key menyiram wajah Sungmin dengan seember air.

"Berani kau melawan Heckle. Rasakan ini!" Secara bersamaan, 3 anggota Heckle itu pun menjambak rambut Sungmin dengan beringas tapi Sungmin tentu saja melawan. Namun walaupun Sungmin menguasai jurus martial arts, kekuatan 3 orang yang ternyata besar ini sukses membuat Sungmin kewalahan. Bahkan Heechul dengan sengaja menarik kancing seragam Sungmim hingga menunjukkan t-shirt bergambar Donghae didepan dadanya.

Ketiga orang itu kembali membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat t-shirt putih yang Sungmin kenakan. Aura kebencian pun semakin menguar dari tubuh mereka hingga mereka pun kembali menyerang Sungmin tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan!" Aksi gila itu pun akhirnya terhenti ketika Donghae muncul dari balik tembok hingga berhasil membuat 3 anggota Heckle menatap takut kearahnya. Saat ini posisi Donghae tidak memungkinkannya untuk melihat siapa gadis yang dibully.

"Donghae?"

"Pergi sekarang juga!" Tanpa banyak kata, ketiga orang itu pun pergi menyisakan Sungmin yang hanya dapat terdiam shock ditempatnya dalam keadaann yang mengenaskan.

Sungmin yang menyadari jika Donghae lah yang menolongnya terang saja membuat Sungmin merasa senang. Ia pun memperhatikan lelaki yang saat ini malah dalam keadaan memunggunginya. Namun tak berapa lama, dengan gaya coolnya Donghae pun membalikkan badan tak lupa dengan kancing seragam bagian depannya yang terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah t-shirt bergambar Irene didepan dadanya. Huh?

"Ommo! Lee Sungmin?!" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah terkejutnya mengira gadis yang dibully itu adalah Irene karena ia mendengar jika gadis itu memakai t-shirt dengan gambar dirinya. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat gadis itu ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"K-kenapa kau…memakai t-shirt couple itu?" Pernyataan Donghae jelas saja membuat mata Sungmin tertuju pada t-shirt yang sedang Donghae kenakan. Matanya terang saja menjadi membulat karena baru menyadari jika t-shirt apa yang sedang Donghae kenakan.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin pun menutupi bagian dadanya tepat didepan gambar wajah Donghae kemudian berlari menjauh karena merasa malu juga kesal dengan apa yang baru menimpanya barusan.

Donghae hanya dapat menunjukkan tatapan terluka ketika kembali mengingat t-shirtnya malah dikenakan Sungmin. Ia pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya sambil mengingat wajah Irene didalam pikirannya, "Haruskah ini terjadi lagi? Kapan kau akan menerima pemberian dariku, Irene-i."

.

.

Irene/Kyuhyun yang tengah dibicarakan justru kini tengah duduk merenung. Ia ingat mengingat ucapan Changmin, rekannya ketika latihan menari tadi malam yang mengatakan jika mereka akan ikut kompetisi dance bulan depan.

Changmin menyesali jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu pun mengerti. Kyuhyun memang menyadari jika dirinya selalu gagal karena ia memang tidak cukup baik.

Tentu saja pikirannya sebagai Kyuhyun membawa dampak bahwa Irene lah yang terlihat frustasi. Fan Boy Irene yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Ahkle/grup pemuja Irene disekolahnya melihat itu dan ikut merasa sedih untuk Irene.

"Apa ini karena Donghae? Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada Donghae!" Ucap Shindong berusaha menebak-nebak namun Henry disebelahnya menggeleng tidak setuju dengan apa yang temannya katakan.

"Tapi bukankah kita tahu kalau Irene tidak pernah memperhatikan Donghae. Lalu apa?" Mereka pun nampak berpikir sejenak namun mata mereka tiba-tiba membulat ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah berada disekitar Irene akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah! Lee Sungmin!" Ucap mereka secara bersamaan hingga sebuah ide gila pun muncul dipemikiran mereka.

"Kita harus memberikan anak baru itu pelajaran."

"Em!"

Malamnya Ahkle benar-benar menghadang Sungmin ketika gadis itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

Sungmin yang menyadari jika ada ketiga orang aneh lagi yang menghadangnya kini hanya dapat memandang ketiga orang itu malas ketika salah satu dari mereka berucap kasar kearahnya.

"Hei, anak baru! Pasti kau kan yang menyebabkan Irene menjadi badmood hari ini? Dasar menyebalkan!" Ujar siswa bernama Shindong sambil mengunyah makanan ringan ditangan gempalnya.

"Benar! Harusnya kau pindah dari kamar Irene kalau kau ingin selamat!" Kali ini siswa bernama Kangin yang berujar sarkatik hingga Sungmin yang mendengar kini hanya memandang mereka bertiga dengan datar.

' _Apa lagi ini sekarang!'_ Sungmin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Tadi saja ia sudah merasa kesal karena insiden Donghae, bully hari ini, dan juga sangat malu untuk bertemu dengan Donghae dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tak tahukah mereka jika Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin bertengkar hari ini?

"Bisakah kalian menjauh, aku ingin pulang ke asrama sekarang." Ujar Sungmin dengan lesu namun bukannya menjauh, ketiga orang itu malah saling menautkan lengan mereka seolah menjadi benteng agar Sungmin tidak bisa lewat.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari kami, anak baru!" Kangin kembali mengancam berharap agar Sungmin merasa takut. Namun bukannya menciut, hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal bahkan angin kencang tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi mereka hingga berbalik membuat ketiga orang itu bergidik ketika menyaksikan kemarahan Sungmin.

"Pergi sekarang juga atau aku akan…" Sungmin sudah berniat untuk melempar mereka bertiga dengan sepatu miliknya hingga membuat nyali ketiga orang itu menciut kemudian tanpa banyak kata anggota Ahkle itu pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di tempatnya.

"Hufft… Kenapa aku harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh disini. Aisshh jinjja!"

.

.

Kyuhyun sungguh merasa stress ketika sekamar dengan Sungmin. Apalagi ketika gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan kamisol dan hot pants. Bahkan gadis itu dengan santainya mengeringkan rambut panjangnya menggunakan handuk hingga Kyuhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa malu.

Sungmin mengira jika Irene seolah-olah mengejek bentuk tubuhnya hingga mendadak gadis itu pun merasa kesal sendiri. "Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Meskipun bentuk badan kita beda, tapi kita ini sama-sama perempuan kan? Kenapa kau mesti memalingkan wajahmu? Kau tau aku bisa saja merasa tersinggung jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini terus."

Kyuhyun sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin, namun sekuat mungkin ia pun mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar.

Namun sebelum Irene/Kyuhyun memegang gagang pintu, dengan cepat Sungmin pun menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga mau tak mau Irene pun menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah mengatakan, _'Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

"Hei, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu pada grup Ahkle itu? Apa kau bilang kau tidak suka sekamar denganku?" Tanya Sungmin cepat hingga membuat alis Kyuhyun kini menjadi mengkerut.

' _Apa yang kau bicarakan anak baru! Cepat lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!'_ Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati namun Sungmin masih saja betah mengapit tangannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk menjauh darinya.

Merasa jika sepertinya Irene tidak akan pernah mau menjawab atau mungkin berbicara padanya, akhirnya yeoja itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat kemudian tepat kedalam kedua bola mata Kyuhyun hingga membuat 'perempuan' itu terpaku melihatnya.

' _Apa yang terjadi denganku?!'_

Merasa jika ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan dirinya, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari apitan tangan Sungmin kemudian dengan cepat berlari menghindar dari gadis tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun sempat mendengar Sungmin berteriak dibelakangnya. "Irene-i, aku berjanji akan berusaha agar kau betah sekamar denganku!"

Teriakan itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun bergidik hingga akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk cepat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar mereka.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Donghae sang idola kini tengah bersandar didepan tembok untuk menunggu sang pujaan hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cantik Irene.

Nampak jika namja tampan itu menendang-nendang kerikil dibawah sepatunya hingga beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang ia tunggu pun muncul sambil berjalan pelan, masih dengan setia menunjukkan wajah feminimnya.

Merasa jika Irene sudah mendekat, dengan cepat Donghae pun memperbaiki penampilannya kemudian memanggil sang pujaan ketika gadis itu berjalan tepat didepannya.

"Irene-I, bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Eh tidak, maksudku bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar?" Tanya Donghae dengan pertanyaan konyolnya, namun Irene yang mendengar itu kini hanya bersikap acuh sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Merasa jika lagi-lagi Irene bersikap cuek padanya, Donghae pun berniat untuk mengejar Irene tanpa menyadari jika ada sebuah batu besar kini berada tepat didepan dibawah kakinya.

"Irene-i, tunggu aku-… HUWAAA!"

 **BRUGH!**

Dengan tidak elitnya, idola pria yang namanya amat dielu-elukan itu pun terjatuh keatas tanah hingga membuat Irene yang mendengar jika ada suara benda yang 'berat' terjatuh pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi saat Irene menoleh...jreng! Donghae kini sudah berdiri kembali dengan pose keren yang berbanding terbalik dengan posisi jatuhnya yang sama sekali tidak elit tadi.

Sambil tetap menunjukkan gaya kerennya, Donghae pun perlahan mendekati Irene sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Irene-I, coba jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau tidak menyukai T-shirt yang kuberikan padamu? Coba jawab aku? Hm? Hm?" Paksa Donghae seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek pada ibunya hingga Irene/Kyuhyun kini malah menjadi ilfeel melihatnya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun membenarkan, t-shirt yang Donghae berikan sama sekali tidak keren.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Irene."

 **GUBRAG!**

' _Apa anak lelaki ini tidak berniat untuk menyerah?!'_

Kyuhyun berharap sekali jika setelah kejadian kemarin Donghae akan menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Namun nyatanya hari ini Donghae masih saja tidak terlihat putus asa. Bahkan masih dengan wajah bahagianya, namja itu pun kini menatap Irene dengan mata berbinar hingga Irene yang melihat pun serasa ingin mual dibuatnya.

' _Kasihan juga anak ini. Bagaimana juga nasibnya jika tahu Irene adalah seorang laki-laki tulen bernama Kyuhyun? Pasti ia akan shock 3 hari 3 malam dibuatnya.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan diselipi akan rasa kasihan pada Donghae.

"Aaah, iya. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Kau tahu? Aku kini telah bergabung dengan musikal dan aku mengundangmu untuk penampilan perdanaku nanti. Apa kau bersedia untuk datang?"

Irene yang nyatanya sebagai seorang lelaki pun terang saja menolak ajakan yang lebih mengarah pada kencan itu hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menggoyangkan tangannya didepan dada. Bahkan didalam hatinya ia pun sempat menyeletuk, _'Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila?'_

Donghae yang mengira jika penolakan yeoja ini adalah pertanda jika Irene sibuk hingga namja itu pun meminta agar Irene mempertimbangkannya lagi.

Seperti biasa. Tanpa harus menjawab, Irene pun hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik semak-semak dekat dengan pohon besar di taman sekolah, Reporter Kang sang paparazzi telah berhasil merekam semuanya dari awal ketika Donghae yang memanggil nama Irene hingga sang idola pria yang tengah berdiam ditempatnya.

"Oh..! Donghae dan Irene. Ini akan jadi headline yang bagus untuk halaman utama artikelku hari ini!" pikirnya senang kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan persembunyiannya berharap jika tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

Pagi ini di kelas music.

Donghae kini tengah memainkan instrument piano dari salah satu lagu Kenny G yang terkenal 'Forever in Love' dengan sangat baik. Permainan piano Donghae terang saja membuat seisi kelas menjadi terpesona tak terkecuali bagi Sungmin.

Gadis itu benar-benar merasa terhipnotis setelah mendengar permainan Donghae dan ia sungguh merasa beruntung bisa menyaksikan keajaiban itu secara live di depan matanya.

 **Ting~**

Bunyi instrument terakhir itu menandakan jika permainan Donghae telah selesai hingga membuat satu kelas memberikan tepukan tangan yang meriah untuknya.

Lelaki tampan itu pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis dan mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap jika Irene hari ini menyaksikan penampilannya. Namun sayang sang pujaan hati yang baru ia temui pagi tadi kini telah menghilang entah kemana padahal kelas music adalah kelas terakhir mereka pada hari ini.

"Permainan yang bagus Lee Donghae. Sekarang, ibu persilahkan kau untuk menunjuk salah seorang siswa atau siswi yang akan tampil setelah dirimu."

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Mrs. Kahee, Donghae pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memilih suara siapa yang ingin ia dengarkan setelah ini. Hingga matanya pun tertuju pada seorang gadis manis yang tengah menatap tanpa berkedip kearahnya.

"Aku memilih Lee Sungmin, Mrs."

Pilihan Donghae terang saja membuat seisi kelas merasa terkejut dengan keputusan Donghae, bahkan Heckle yang sangat berharap akan ditunjuk oleh Donghae untuk bernyanyi pun hanya dapat menggigit jari mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis yang baru menyadari jika dirinya telah ditunjuk oleh sang pujaan hati itu pun sontak saja merasa kaget hingga pipinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi merona.

Mrs. Kahee pun mengangguk setelah mendengar permintaan Donghae hingga guru sexy itu pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk maju kedepan kemudian duduk didepan piano.

"Lee Sungmin, silahkan tunjukkan keahlianmu." Ujar Mrs. Kahee dengan penuh semangat hingga Sungmin pun mengangguk kemudian menarik nafasnya pelan sambil memainkan tuts piano diujung jemari lentiknya.

 _I have a dream,  
Even if I'm thrown away or ripped to shreds  
Deep in my heart  
I have a dream as precious as gem_

 _If by chance, without a reason,  
Somebody ridicules me behind my back  
I should be patient  
I would wait just for that day._

 _As you always worry,  
You say that foolish dreams are poisonous.  
Just like a book that tells us about the end of the world  
There's the reality that we can't turn back already_

 _Yes I have a dream.  
I believe in that dream  
Please watch over me  
Standing in front of that cold wall called fate  
I can firmly face it_

 _One day I will pass over that wall  
And be able to fly  
As high as the sky  
This heavy thing called life can't tie me down  
At the end of my life, on the other day that I can smile, let's be together_

 _(Goose Dream Ost. Dream High 2)_

Tak ada yang menyangka jika seisi kelas benar-benar menikmati suara merdu Sungmin, bahkan Donghae yang mendengar pun ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaan penuh ambisi dan keinginan oleh seorang gadis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida."

Setelaha membungkukkan badannya, Sungmin pun duduk kembali ke atas kursingnya dengan perasaan lega. Ia sangat bersyukur jika dapat menyanyi dengan baik hari ini. Bahkan ia sempat melirik kearah Donghae yang ternyata memberikan sebuah acungan jempol kearahnya hingga berhasil membuat pipi putihnya kembali merona.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya kelas music hari ini pun selesai hingga seluruh siswa dan siswi pun menyimpan perlengkapan mereka.

Setelah semuanya beres, Sungmin pun berniat untuk segera meninggalkan kelas tanpa ia duga Donghae kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan meja nya.

"Donghae-sshi?"

"Eum. Lee Sungmin, apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

 **DEG!**

"Eopseo. Wae?"

"Bagus lah. Temui aku di taman setelah ini, ne?"

Dada Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mengangguk semangat dan dihadiahi oleh senyuman memikat dari Donghae.

"Geurae. Aku akan kesana 10 menit lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya dapat terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

' _Donghae mengajakku untuk bertemu di taman. Hanya berdua? KYAAA! Mimpi apa aku semalam!'_ Pikir Sungmin dengan amat sangat senang hingga ia pun tak sadar jika dirinya kini sudah menari-menari tak jelas diatas kursi miliknya.

.

Sungmin kini sudah duduk nyaman diatas bangku taman. Sudah 10 menit berlalu tapi nyatanya Donghae belum sama sekali menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Hingga Sungmin menjadi bertanya-tanya. _'Kenapa Donghae lama sekali? Apa Donghae berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya? Atau malah marah karena insiden di kantin kemarin?'_

Sekian lama Sungmin sibuk berpikir akhirnya seseorang yang ia tunggu pun muncul juga. Lelaki tersebut pun membawa sebotol minuman ditangannya.

"Untukmu." Donghae berujar manis hingga Sungmin pun menyambut pemberian itu dengan senang.

"Gomawo."

Donghae pun mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan diri disebelah Sungmin. Bahkan untuk saat ini bisa Sungmin cium dengan jelas aroma maskulin dari tubuh Donghae yang nyatanya terasa memabukkan dan membuatnya ingin merasa melayang.

"Sungmin-sshi…mau kah kau-…"

"Ne?"

Lama Donghae memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya hingga lelaki itu menatap dalam kearahnya.

"…membantuku untuk mencari tahu apa yang disukai oleh Irene?"

 **GUBRAGHH!**

Seperti dijatuhi oleh sebuah bongkahan batu besar diatas kepalanya, Sungmin pun hanya dapat melongo mendengar permintaan Donghae bahkan namja itu kini sudah berlutut didepan kakinya sambil merengek tak jelas.

"A-apa?"

"Kau teman sekamar Irene kan? Kau pasti bisa mengetahui apa yang paling disukai Irene, ya kan? ya kan? Aku ingin meminta infonya besok pagi. Bisa kan? Ayolah…"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Donghae akan merengek dibawah kakinya sambil menarik-narik ujung roknya bak seorang anak kecil seperti ini.

Sambil tersenyum kecut, Sungmin pun terpaksa menyanggupinya hingga Donghae pun terlonjak senang sambil mengucapkan terima kasih secara berulang-ulang kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin! Kau memang anak baru yang baik!"

"Eung, ne."

.

.

"Bodohnya dirimu Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau menyanggupi permintaan Donghae tadi? Bodoh bodoh!"

Rutuk Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kesal. Gadis itu pun kemudian memandang botol minuman yang Donghae berikan tadi yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum ia minum sambil membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Aishh... aku kan menyukai Donghae? Tapi kenapa aku malah membantu percintaan Pangeranku dengan Irene. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik Lee Sungmin. Ibu akan merasa terharu jika tahu kelakuan putri sulungnya seperti ini." Gerutu Sungmin dengan kesal kemudian meneguk setengah botol minuman yang Donghae berikan untuknya.

"Hah… Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Mata Sungmin pun mulai melirik kearah lemari Irene. Ia pun mulai memeriksa barang-barang milik gadis tersebut bahkan hingga keatas meja belajarnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, dia cukup normal." Gumam Sungmin pelan hingga ia pun menemukan majalah dance dan buku-buku catatan tentang koreografi.

Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis itu pun mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut hingga ia pun tertegun ketika melihat sebuah foto seorang lelaki tampan yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Irene. Padahal jika Sungmin tahu, itu adalah foto asli Irene sebagai Lelaki tulen yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Whoa! Dia mirip sekali dengan Irene..apa ini adalah kakaknya?" Pikir Sungmin penasaran hingga tanpa menyadari jika Irene sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar dengan wajah kusutnya. Apalagi ketika Irene kini melihat Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didepan meja belajarnya.

"OMMO!"

Ketika Sungmin membalikkan badan, gadis itu sontak saja terkejut karena Irene sudah berdiri dibelakangnya hingga foto yang berada ditangan Sungmin pun terjatuh. Bahkan Irene pun melihat dengan jelas foto siapa yang tengah berada dibawah kaki Sungmin hingga Irene pun mendadak geram kemudian memandang Sungmin tajam.

Mengerti jika Irene tengah marah padanya, dengan cepat Sungmin pun mengambil kembali foto dibawah kakinya kemudian memandang Irene dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ommo! Mianhae, bukan maksudku untuk-…"

 **SRETT!**

Dengan raut yang kentara sekali jika Irene saat ini benar-benar marah, 'perempuan' itu pun merampas fotonya dari tangan Sungmin kemudian berlalu cepat keluar kamar hingga membuat mata Sungmin membulat.

"Irene! kau mau kemana? Ini sudah lewat jam malam. Irene-i! Aishh." Sungmin hanya dapat mendengus kala Irene benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri hingga rasa bersalah pun benar-benar menyelimutinya.

.

.

Irene pun kini sudah berubah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun kemudian melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menari di ruang latihan. Seperti kesetanan, Kyuhyun terus saja menggerakkan tubuh lelahnya hingga tiba-tiba saja manager Choi datang dan mematikan musik yang tadi Kyuhyun putar.

"Hei. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat? Besok kan ada pemotretan iklan."

Tanpa Siwon sangka, Kyuhyun kini malah menatap tajam kearahnya kemudian berdiri tepat didepan Siwon. "Bisakah Hyung berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Sungmin dari kamarku!"

"Hei..hei.. tenang. Bukankah kita setuju untuk menahannya sebentar kan? Kau hanya perlu hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan."

"Aku berkata seperti ini karena terjadi sesuatu yang membuatku hampir ketahuan! Aku melihatnya memeriksa barang-barangku. Ini sudah benar-benar keterluan, Hyung!" Kyuhyun benar-benar berujar frustasi kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar hingga Siwon pun hanya dapat menatap kasihan kearahnya.

"Dia itu masih 17 tahun, tentu saja ia merasa ingin tahu. Apalagi ia sekamar dengan seorang bintang top! Coba kau pikir, bagaimana jika kau sekamar dengan anggota Super Junior, apa kau tidak akan memeriksa barang-barang mereka juga? Ayolah. Hyung rasa gadis itu tidak akan berpikir kalau orang di foto itu adalah Irene. Percayalah pada Hyung."

"Tapi Hyung tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana tersiksa aku harus dihadapkan situasi seperti ini!"

Akhirnya Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat sambil menatap model kesayangannya itu dengan iba. "Kau terlalu sensitif karena kau tidak istirahat dengan benar. Bertahan lah sebentar lagi. Ini demi Hyung dan tentunya demi dirimu juga, hm?"

Setelah mendapatkan tepukan Siwon dibahunya, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat mengalah kemudian dengan berat kini mulai membaringkan sebentar tubuhnya diatas lantai yang dingin sambil menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangan.

.

.

Sungmin tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah dan ia fikir jika Irene marah besar karena ia sudah berani mengintip barang-barang pribadi miliknya. Sungmin ingin meminta maaf dengan tulus dan memilih untuk menunggu Irene di luar asrama malam-malam seperti ini.

Sambil menahan gigil ketika angin malam terus saja menerpa tubuh mungilnya, Sungmin pun hanya dapat mengusap kedua sisi lengannya secara halus sambil memutar pandangannya berharap jika Irene akan segera pulang.

Sesekali gadis itu pun mengecek jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Akan sangat bahaya jika penjaga sekolah akan memergokinya berdiri di luar asrama di jam seperti ini dan ia sangat yakin jika akan dipanggil besok ke ruang BK.

"Ayolah Irene-i. Kau tidak akan membuat kita berdua dihukum esok pagi kan?"

15 menit berlalu dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15. Tak mungkin jika ia harus menunggu lebih dari ini dan pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin menyerah. Gadis itu pun berniat untuk kembali ke kamar hingga kedatangan 2 orang ahjussi membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti apalagi bisa Sungmin cium dengan jelas aroma alcohol dari hembusan nafas mereka.

"Hai adik manis. Apa yang kau lakukan di malam seperti ini, hm? Apa kau sengaja menunggu oppa?" Ujar Ahjussi berwajah sangar dengan jenggot tak terurus dibawah dagunya hingga sukses membuat Sungmin bergidik kemudian memundurkan langkahnya.

"M-mau apa kalian?"

"Mau apa? Tentu saja mengajakmu untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Ayo, ikut oppa!"

Mendengar itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terkejut kemudian berteriak nyaring. "KYAA! Jangan mendekat orang tua! Atau kalian akan ku tendang!"

"Tendang. Tendang saja kalau berani!"

"A-ANDWAE! Jangan mendekat! ANDWAE!" Tangan Sungmin pun ditarik paksa oleh kedua orang tersebut hingga membuat Sungmin meronta kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **BUGHH!**

Tepat Sungmin merasakan tidak ada lagi yang menarik tangannya, suara sebuah pukulan keras membuat mata Sungmin terbuka kembali hingga mata bulatnya kini sudah mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi sudah meninju wajah ahjussi yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'oppa'.

Hanya beberapa pukulan saja, 2 orang Ahjussi itu lari terbirit-terbirit dengan wajah memar mereka, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan seorang lelaki misterius yang saat ini masih setia memunggunginya.

"HEI!"

Tepat ketika lelaki itu akan pergi, suara teriakan Sungmin membuat langkah lelaki itu terhenti namun masih tanpa membalikkan badannnya.

"Gadis sepertimu seharusnya tak boleh keluar malam bahkan tanpa mengenal rasa takut." Ujar lelaki bertopi itu hingga membuat Sungmin dibelakangnya tersenyum ketika mendengar suara merdu tersebut.

"Aku menunggu temanku. Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku! Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sungmin pun membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah sumringah kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika lelaki itu sudah menjauh darinya.

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu sontak saja berjalan pean sambil tertegun memikirkan apa yang barusan Sungmin katakan padanya, "Apa dia menungguku?" Gumam Kyuhyun hingga ia teringat jika yang Sungmin tunggu tentu saja adalah sosoknya sebagai Irene bukan dirinya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, ucapan gadis itu ternyata berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, bahkan terlihat amat sangat manis jika dibandingkan dengan wajah datarnya selama ini.

.

.

Pagi ini di kelas olahraga, para siswa kini tengah bermain bola lempar. Beberapa siswi memilih untuk tidak ikut bermain, seperti Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan juga Irene.

Irene yang saat ini tengah berada di depan pagar pembatas kursi penonton dengan lapangan kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan wajah bosannya. Ia tentu saja paling tidak menyukai kelas olahraga seperti hari ini. Selain karena merepotkan jika harus berganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga siswi, ia pun merasa tidak puas harus melaksanakan olahraga namun dengan gaya seorang gadis yang sama sekali bukan style-nya.

Irene pun memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya hingga matanya kini menemukan sosok Sungmin yang saat ini tengah berterikan tak jelas dibawah sana untuk mendukung Donghae.

Berbicara tentang Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi hingga ingatanya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam.

 _Kyuhyun yang sudah berdandan kembali menjadi sosok Irene pun memilih untuk memasuki kamar kemudian malah mendapati Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi tertidur didepan meja belajarnya._

 _Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun mendekati gadis tersebut sambil menatap wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur. Rambut bergelombangnya pun kini tengah menutupi wajah Sungmin hingga tangan gatal Kyuhyun pun dengan sengaja menyingkirkan anak rambut tersebut hingga menampakkan wajah tertidur Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun pun memberikan senyum tulusnya untuk Sungmin. Lama lelaki itu memandangi wajah Sungmin hingga ia pun memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh kecil Sungmin ke atas ranjang kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu sebatas dada._

 _Nampak jika gadis itu kini sibuk meringkuk diatas ranjangnya hingga Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis sambil memperbaiki selimut merah muda milik Sungmin. "Jalja." Ucapan itu pun Kyuhyun berikan kemudian ia pun memilih tidur dengan posisi menghadap Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu kini tengah tersenyum manis dibalik wajah lelapnya._

Ketika mengingat itu terang saja membuat perasaan Kyuhuyun menjadi bercampur aduk hingga lelaki itu pun memilih untuk melupakannya sambil kembali memperhatikan siswa lain yang sibuk bermain ditegah lapangan.

Sementara itu, Donghae ternyata sedari tadi tengah memandangi Irene dengan penuh cinta. Sedangkan Sungmin yang sedang tidak ikut bermain, kini malah menyangka jika Donghae saat ini tengah memandang kearahnya. Gadis itu pun melambaikan tangan dengan polosnya, padahal Donghae saat itu tengah memandangi Irene yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sungmin. Ckckck.

Trio Heckle ternyata juga menjadi salah faham dan mengira jika Donghae dan Sungmin tengah berpandangan.

"Ommo! Omoo! Chullie! Kau lihat apa yang anak baru itu lakukan!" Key berujar kesal sambil berkacak pinggang disebelah Heechul.

"Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya untuk Donghae kita! Berani sekali dia!" Kali ini Ryeowook yang berujar sinis hingga Heechul yang mendengar menjadi semakin panas dibuatnya.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran!" Heechul yang merasa kesal pun akhirnya melempar bola yang ada ditangannya tepat mengenai kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan tersebut sontak saja menjadi terhuyung kemudian mencari si pelaku yang berani melemparkan bola itu kepadanya.

Baru saja Sungmin menoleh, matanya tiba-tiba saja mendelik ketika mendapati Heechul CS kini tengah tertawa nista kearahnya hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin geram.

"Awas kalian!" Dengan sebuah bola yang menganggur disebelahnya, Sungmin pun balas melempar bola itu hingga dengan hebatnya mengenai 3 anggota itu secara bergantian dengan merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Jiahaha…. rasakan itu!"

Ketiga orang yang mendapat serangan balik itu sontak saja merasa geram dan benar-benar marah. Dengan wajah sangarnya, Heechul pun kali ini mengambil sebuah bola basket kemudian melemparnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bola itu pun melaju kearah Sungmin. Tapi karena Sungmin tahu situasi tersebut, reflek saja Sungmin menghindar. Namun hal yang buruk adalah Irene saat ini tengah berjalan dan tepat akan menjadi sasaran bola.

"IRENE! AWAS!"

Tanpa ada yang menyadari , ternyata Donghae berlari kencang untuk melindungi Irene hingga dengan tidak elit bola tersebut pun mencium tepat didepan wajahnya.

 **BUGGH!**

"OMMO!"

Donghae yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya itu pun akhirnya mimisan hingga membuat Trio Heckle panik. Ketiga orang itu pun dengar cepat mendekati Donghae yang saat ini sudah ambruk kemudian lelaki itu pun tak lama menjadi kejang-kejang ditempatnya.

.

.

Donghae saat ini tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. Lelaki itu ternyata sudah siuman dan malah membayangkan bagaimana Irene akan sangat berterima kasih padanya. Memikirkan hal itu terang saja membuat Donghae tertawa cekikikan sendiri.

Kemudian pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan Donghae pura-pura merintih kesakitan sambil menempelkan sekantong es keatas hidungnya.

Namun sayang sekali yang datang saat ini bukanlah seperti yang Donghae bayangkan karena Sungmin lah yang kini tengah masuk ke ruangan ini hingga hal itu terang saja membuat Donghae merasa kecewa.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya disebelah ranjang Donghae kemudian menatap namja itu dengan tak enak hati. "Donghae-sshi. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena bola itu seharusnya mengenai diriku. Tapi karena aku menghindar akhirnya bola itu malah mengarah ke Irene. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika Donghae-sshi yang akan menjadi korban karena ingin menyelamatkan Irene. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Gadis itu berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat bersalah, namun siapa sangka Donghae malah tersenyum tipis sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Eh..apa kau sudah menemukannya? Kau sudah tahu apa yang disukai Irene?" Tanya Donghae secara tiba-tiba hingga perkataan itu terang saja membuat rasa kecewa menyelimuti hati Sungmin kemudian gadis itu pun menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak menemukannya."

Donghae pun ikut merasakan kecewa hingga dengan wajah memelas, lelaki itu pun kembali memandang Sungmin bahkan dengan puppy eyes ala dirinya sendiri. "Tak ada satupun?"

Sungmin yang tak tahan untuk melihat wajah memelas Donghae pun akhirnya kembali untuk mencoba mengingat hingga sebuah clue pun meluncur begitu saja didalam otaknya. "Aku ingat! Di atas meja belajar Irene, aku menemukan beberapa buku koreografi. Aku rasa Irene sangat menyukai dance."

Jawaban itu terang saja membuat Donghae merasa senang hingga lelaki itu pun tanpa sadar memegang tangan Sungmin tak lupa dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin!"

"Eung, ne." Sungmin pun mengucapkannya kata 'iya' itu dengan berat hati hingga gadis itu pun hanya dapat menarik nafasnya berat.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berada di ruang dan tentu saja tengah latihan dance sampai malam. Namun tak berapa lama lelaki tersebut pun terjatuh sehingga Kibum pun mengingatkan Kyuhyun jangan berlebihan dalam latihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Apa kau tidak puas dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai Irene?" Tanya Kibum dengan sindirannya sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu pun menerimanya kemudian meneguknya setengah.

"Irene? Tanpa Irene, apa artinya aku ini? Aku ini pecundang yang bahkan tidak bisa lulus audisi untuk menjadi trainee."

Kibum hanya dapat tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan tersebut hingga Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memilih bangkit dari acara duduknya.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Siwon Hyung. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati."

.

.

Malam harinya, saat Sungmin sudah tidur, Irene mengendap dari luar jendela kemudian masuk ke kamar. Irene pun membuka topinya, namun tanpa sadar rambut palsunya ikut terlepas, sepertinya Irene/Kyuhyun tak memasangnya wig itu dengan kuat. Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget, tapi untungnya Sungmin saat ini sedang tidur dan tak menyadari kebodohannya.

Namun ketika tengah malam, Irene pun batuk-batuk hingga membuat Sungmin terbangun. Sungmin pun segera menyalakan lampu kemudian mendekati ranjang Irene dan mendapati wajah teman sekamarnya itu yang penuh akan peluh. Sungmin rasa saat ini Irene sedang demam tinggi.

Punggung tangannya pun menyentuh dahi Irene hingga Sungmin pun terkejut kala merasakan panas dari sana. "Aku akan mencari dokter. Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk melangkah, namun Irene kini meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menggeleng lemah. Namun Sungmin pun melepas genggaman itu kemudian menatap Irene dengan lembut. "Jika demammu terlalu tinggi, kau harus segera diobati dan aku akan tetap akan mencari dokter untukmu. Tunggu lah disini, hm?"

Sungmin pun kembali berdiri dan beniat untuk pergi, sedangkan Irene kini berusaha untuk mencegahnya lagi sehingga Irene pun jatuh dari ranjang miliknya.

 **BUGGHH!**

Menyadari jika Irene sudah tergeletak lemah disisi ranjang, dengan cepat Sungmin pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan mendekati 'gadis' tersebut kemudian membantu Irene untuk berdiri. Namun ternyata Irene bisa berdiri sendiri tapi tanpa menyadari jika wig-nya sudah terlepas.'

Sungmin tentu saja melihat hal itu dan sontak saja membulatkan matanya. "I-Irene-i? A-ada apa dengan kepalamu, atau… rambutmu?"

Mendengar itu, Irene pun sontak menjadi tersadar jika wig-nya lepas dan berniat untuk mengambilnya. Namun kondisinya terlalu lemah untuk hal itu sehingga Sungmin pun membantunya dan tak sengaja meletakkan tangannya didada Irene.

 **DEG!**

' _Datar?'_

Dengan kaku, Sungmin pun melihat wajah Irene dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dan jelas hingga Sungmin pun menyadari jika itu adalah wajah yang ia lihat kemarin di foto yang Irene sembunyikan.

"K-kau…. k-kau…."

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pun menyadari jika Irene ternyata adalah seorang lelaki. Irene yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang benar-benar sakit dan tak mampu membuat alasan sehingga ia pun terduduk kemudian bersandar di bahu Sungmin.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hmppthh!" Sungmin yang panik dan akan berteriak membuat Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

.

Chapter.2 is update!

Mian atas keterlambatannya. Maklum. Bentar lagi kan lebaran. Jadi kan lagi sibuk-sibuknya ini bikin kue dan segala macemnya untuk menyambut hari raya. Ini aja terpaksa update tengah malam mumpung ini otak lagi encer, moga aja chap ini kagak mengecewakan yak?

Noh, si Kuyun udah ketahuan. Hayo tebak, apa yang bakal terjadi setelah ini? #NaikturunAlis~~~

Oke.. makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin buat Review, memfollow, dan memfavorite-kan ff ini. Ditunggu review kalian selanjutnya ya? ^^

Thanks' to :

lydiasimatupang2301, KyuMin EvilAegyo, kyuminkyukyu, abilhikmah, HeeKyuMin91, Ray, Harusuki Ginichi, wdespita elfjoy, laelikyumin, Michiko Haru, orange girls, Guest, Frost bee, Cho Kyuna, silent readers dan nama yang apabila gk kesebut ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH". Jika berkenan, kalian bisa langsung menonton dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

"K-kau…. k-kau…."

Sungmin pun menyadari jika Irene ternyata adalah seorang lelaki. Irene yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang benar-benar sakit dan tak mampu membuat alasan sehingga ia pun terduduk kemudian bersandar di bahu Sungmin.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hmppthh!" Sungmin yang panik dan akan berteriak membuat Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menutup mulut Sungmin.

"Aku akan menurunkan tanganku kalau kau janji tidak akan teriak." Kyuhyun berujar walaupun dengan suara yang terdengar serak hingga gadis itu pun akhirnya mengangguk tak lupa dengan raut was-wasnya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas kemudian menurunkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mulut Sungmin, "Kau benar..aku adalah laki-laki."

 **JDER!**

Bagaikan disambar petir di tengah malam yang sunyi, Sungmin terang saja bertambah shock kala mendengar penuturan langsung dari Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa kepala yang masih ia sandarkan dibahu Sungmin hingga gadis itu pun tak mampu berkutik walaupun bahunya kini benar-benar terasa keram akibat beban dari kepala Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat berat tidak seperti dugannya.

Gadis itu pun menatap kepala Kyuhyun dan bahunya secara bergantian. Ia sungguh ingin sekali menyingkirkan kepala itu dari bahunya, namun ketika menyadari jika Kyuhyun saat ini sedang sakit, ia pun terang saja merasa tak enak hati jika harus melakukannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun ternyata sadar akan kegelisahan Sungmin hingga kepala lelaki itu pun mendongak untuk menatap wajah gadis yang saat ini tengah menjadi sandarannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"E-eh. Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong. Apa kepalaku ini sangat berat? Bahumu terus bergoyang sedari tadi hingga membuat kepalaku menjadi semakin pusing."

Sungmin sontak mengerutkan alis ketika Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu. Hingga perlahan, lelaki itu pun menegakkan badannya kemudian memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kembali keatas ranjang.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Hingga tak berapa Kyuhyun pun nampak tertidur walaupun sepertinya tak nyenyak seperti tidur normal pada umumnya.

.

20 menit berlalu. Sungmin saat ini tengah sibuk mondar mandir di depan ranjang Kyuhyun tak lupa sambil menggigiti ujung kuku jempol tangannya. Gadis itu tentu saja merasa bingung dan mengamati Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan tidur.

Tak lama gadis itu pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggerutu tak jelas akibat stress tak lupa dengan hentakan-hentakan kakinya. "Ini tidak masuk akal. Ini pasti hanya mimpi!"

Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berkeringat dingin karena demam pun akhirnya terbangun karena suara mondar-mandir dari langkah Sungmin serta gerutu gadis itu yang ternyata tidak ada habisnya, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Berhentilah bertingkah berlebihan dan tenanglah. Aku bukan maniak."

Bukannya merasa tenang, Sungmin malah kembali berjalan mondar-mandir hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk diatas ranjangnya sendiri tepat menghadap ranjang Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Sungmin berujar frustasi dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Sesuatu kau bilang? Aissshh… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Hal seperti apa yang memaksa anak laki-laki menjadi anak perempuan?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Aku hanya ingin kau menahannya sebentar saja. Anggap ini sebagai bantuan untukku."

"Arggghh! Tidak masuk akal!" Teriakan Sungmin sontak membuat alis Kyuhyun mengernyit bahkan pening dikepalanya malah bertambah saat ini.

Nampak jika Sungmin berpikir sebentar sambil memijat pelipisnya, hingga gadis itu pun menatap mata terpejam Kyuhyun kemudian membuangnya nafasnya kasar.

"Baik. Aku menahannya karena kau sakit. Tapi aku akan melapor pada guru besok pagi. Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang benar untuk saat ini."

Ucapan Sungmin terang saja membuat Kyuhyun marah. Masih dengan wajah pucatnya, Kyuhyun pun bangkit kemudian menatap wajah Sungmin yang ternyata sudah memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Lakukan saja apa maumu!" Kyuhyun pun berjalan cepat kearah jendela hingga membuat Sungmin saat ini mengerutkan alis ditempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau masih sakit?"

Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun tetap saja melanjutkan langkahnya kemudian melompati jendela meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa dia marah?"

.

.

Paginya…

Irene tampak ketakutan. Ia kini harus dihadapkan dengan caci maki dari semua siswa dan fansnya, juga kepala sekolah dan para guru. Mereka semua menatap Irene dengan berang hingga membuat 'perempuan' itu menatap mereka takut bahkan kini wajah cantiknya sudah memucat.

Heechul yang berada dibarisan paling depan pun mulai maju selangkah kemudian menatap Irene dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan jijik. "Jadi kau ini seorang gadis? Ck."

 **SREETT!**

Heechul pun menarik wig Irene dengan kasar hingga terlepas dan menyisakan rambut kecoklatan sebenarnya Kyuhyun miliki.

Semua orang disana pun menyoraki Irene banyak semuanya menatap Irene dengan pandangan jijik, termasuk oleh kepala sekolah dan sekretaris kepala sekolah sekaligus wali kelas Kyuhyun, Nona Seo pun ikut memandang Irene dengan sinis.

"Pergi kau! Beraninya kau mempermainkan hati orang."

 **BYURRR!**

Anggota Heckle dengan sengaja menyiram Irene dengan seember air hingga wajah hingga seragamnya pun menjadi basah namun semua orang disana sama sekali tidak ada yang merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukan Irene seperti itu.

"Pergi Irene! pergi!" Teriak semua orang disana tak lupa dengan banner dan spanduk besar yang mereka bawa bertuliskan 'IRENE OUT!'.

Saat ini Irene benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berada ditengah kerumunan hanya dapat memandangi Irene dengan wajah bersalah.

Gadis itu hanya dapat menatap Irene dalam diam hingga sebuah suara seorang wanita membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Yups! Tentu saja kejadian tadi hanya ada di dalam imajinasi Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Guru Seo memanggilnya berulang kali sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin, "Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin baru sadar jika ia tengah melamun pun kemudian menatap Guru Seo disebelahnya dengan kikuk sambil memainkan anak rambutnya, "O-ohh. Saya hanya berpikir kalau Irene itu...sangat cantik."

"Ah kau ini."

Kepala Sekolah yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sungmin dan Guru Seo pun hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menunduk karena malu.

"Sungmin-sshi, Aku memanggilmu karena ia ingin menyambutmu secara pribadi. Aku senang melihatmu yang tampak sangat sehat." Ujar Kepala Sekolah disertai dengan senyum sela-sela wajah keriputnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian Bapak. Jika bukan karena Bapak, mungkin saya tidak akan bisa berada di sekolah ini."

Kepala Sekolah menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sungmin, "Ah, aku tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan pada siswa seperti dirimu. Jadi aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Sungmin, aku akan mendukungmu untuk membantu mewujudkan impianmu."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut kemudian menatap lelaki paruh baya itu dengan semangat. "Baik, Kepala Sekolah. Saya akan belajar dengan keras."

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan kembali ke kelas. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala mendengar Donghae menyanyi sendirian di ruangan yang tengah dalam keadaan sepi itu.

Gadis itu pun memilih untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya disamping pintu kelas. Ia pun menikmati suara Donghae yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih saja membuat Sungmin terkesima dan tak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk mendengarnya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum kemudian teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Donghae.

-Flashback-

2 tahun yang lalu…

Donghae menyanyi di sebuah Rumah Sakit untuk menghibur dan memberi semangat untuk para pasien yang berumur 15 tahun kebawah.

Salah seorang gadis yang tengah memakai kupluk merah muda yang menutupi kepala botaknya kini tengah memandang Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar. Tahukah kalian jika gadis yang terus mengukir senyum lewat bibir pucatnya itu adalah Lee Sungmin? Seperti gadis sehat pada umumnya, tak henti Sungmin memamerkan senyum manisnya bahkan gadis itu sangat mengagumi seorang Donghae, idola sekaligus lelaki pujaannya.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan part terakhir lagu tersebut, Donghae pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyapa seluruh pasien beserta para staf rumah sakit dan memberikan pertanyaannya. "Apa ada yang mau menyanyi sebagai hadiah untuk oppa/hyung ini?"

Seorang anak perempuan pun mengangkat tangan dengan girang hingga membuat Donghae tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya?"

"Ada." Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berada disampingnya kemudian menatap Donghae lagi dengan tatapan berbinar, "Eonni selalu bilang ia adalah fans-mu Oppa! Eonni bilang ia benar-benar mencintai Donghae Oppa."

Mendengar penuturan anak perempuan itu sontak saja membuat seisi ruangan itu tertawa dan hal itu saja membuat Sungmin menjadi malu. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap maju kedepan untuk menyanyi walaupun dadanya merasa deg-degan ketika harus berdiri bersebelahan dengan Donghae.

Gadis itu pun melirik sebentar kearah Donghae yang ternyata juga memperhatikannya. Donghae pun menyadari jika Sungmin saat ini tengah gugup sekaligus bingung. Ia pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di depan piano.

Sekali lagi Donghae pun memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada Sungmin, kemudian lelaki itu pun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang ditempati Sungmin sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kearah microphone sambil memandang seluruh pasien yang saat ini tengah berjuang melawan penyakit, sama seperti dirinya.

"Pelangi akan muncul setelah adanya hujan dan karena pelangi di langit biru itu, aku percaya semua impian kita akan terwujud. Semangat!" Setelah mengucapkan kata mutiara itu, Sungmin pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Over The Rainbow.

Ternyata suara Sungmin itu bagus sekali hingga Donghae pun menegakkan duduknya dan tampak kagum ketika mendengar suara merdu Sungmin. Donghae benar-benar menikmati alunan merdu suara dan melodi dari piano yang gadis itu nyanyikan. Hingga lagu itu pun selesai, Donghae lah yang pertama kali memberikan tepukan tangannya untuk Sungmin.

Kepala Sekolah Daehan yang juga berada di tempat itu pun ternyata merasa kagum dengan Sungmin. Kepala Sekolah merasa jika Sungmin adalah seorang calon bintang yang sudah memiliki bakat yang luar biasa hingga gadis itu hanya butuh sedikit latihan lagi untuk penyempurnaannya.

Kepala Sekolah sangat yakin jika gadis itu akan menjadi sukses nantinya karena terlihat jika ia adalah contoh gadis pekerja keras dan tak pantang menyerah. Banyak juga informasi baik yang Kepala Sekolah dapatkan dari seorang suster yang merawat Sungmin hingga itulah awalnya mengapa Lee Sungmin bisa diterima di Sekolah Seni Daehan di tengah semester.

.

.

Setelah dari ruang kepala sekolah, Sungmin pun kembali ke kelas kemudian duduk di kursinya. Ia pun menoleh kearah kiri, namun ia baru menyadari jika hari ini Irene tidak masuk.

"Apa dia masih marah?" Gumam Sungmin ketika mengingat jika sejak kejadian tadi malam, hingga pagi tadi Irene belum juga pulang ke asrama. Ingin sekali Sungmin menelpon Irene, tapi ia baru sadar jika sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah meminta apalagi meminta nomor telepon teman sekamarnya tersebut.

Tak lama Guru Seo pun masuk kelas hingga membuat suasana kelas berangsur hening. Wanita itu pun menatap seluruh penjuru kemudian memberikan senyuman untuk para siswa siswi nya.

"Perhatian semuanya. Ibu mengumumkan jika kita semua akan mengadakan festival Sekolah Seni Daehan."

Mendadak kelas menjadi ramai kembali hingga berbagai macam ekpresi pun mereka tunjukkan bahkan kentara sekali jika mereka merasa sangat tertarik dan ingin berpartisipasi dalam event tersebut.

"…Kelas kita dipilih untuk tampil di bagian final. Ibu akan mengadakan workshop untuk memilih grup mana yang pantas tampil. Semua semangat."

"SEMANGAT!" Teriak satu kelas dengan tak kalah bersemangatnya, termasuk Sungmin yang saat ini sibuk menerawang, kira-kira apakah ia bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam event tersebut atau tidak.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

Sungmin pergi ke kantor management Irene sendirian. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Irene karena sampai sekarang ia masih memikirkan keadaan perempuan-…ani lelaki yang menyamar sebagai perempuan tersebut.

Setelah bertanya kepada salah satu staf yang lewat, Ia pun berjalan ke salah satu ruangan bertuliskan 'Manager Choi's Room' kemudian mengetok pintu kayu tersebut dari luar.

"Masuk."

Sungmin pun menarik knop pintu kemudian perlahan melangkah masuk dan kini malah mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang sedang sibuk mengunyah ayam ditangannya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Sungmin kepada wanita tersebut hingga wanita itu pun berhenti mengunyah kemudian mengelap tangan lentiknya dengan tissue.

"Ne. Annyeong haseyo. Duduk lah dulu." Sungmin pun memilih untuk ikut mendudukkan diri di atas sofa panjang didepan wanita tersebut.

"Apa kau akan ikut audisi? Kau sudah membawa berkasnya? Apa sudah lengkap? Tunggu ne, sebentar lagi manager Choi akan datang-…" Lanjut Kibum sambil meminum segelas cola yang menganggur diatas meja.

"Bukan. Saya adalah teman sekamar Irene."

"Teman sekamar-…Ne?!"

Kibum mendadak panic hingga matanya kini tengah membulat sempurna, "Teman sekamar Irene? Kenapa kau kesini?!"

Tepat saat mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan lain dan hal itu tentu saja semakin membuat Kibum terserang _panic-attack_. Ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearah sofa, dengan teganya Kibum pun berusaha menutupi rambut Kyuhyun dengan kresek bekas ayam yang berada diatas meja.

"Sembunyikan wajahmu?! Ada teman sekamarmu disini?!" Bisik Kibum panic namun Kyuhyun malah menjadi marah karena rambut yang barusan ia cuci kini malah menjadi bau ayam goreng.

"Ya! Hentikan! Apa yang Noona lakukan? Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah tahu." Kyuhyun berujar kesal setelah kresek itu berhasil menjauh dari rambutnya.

Kibum pun saat ini hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung harus menunjukkan ekpresi seperti apa. Akhirnya wanita cantik itu pun memilih untuk duduk kembali kemudian memandang tak enak kepada Sungmin.

"Mianhae. Aku kira kau belum tahu jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah laki-laki."

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin ketika baru pertama kali ini mendengar nama tersebut kemudian Kibum pun mengangguk sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah sibuk menata kembali rambutnya.

"Ne. Nama Irene sebenarnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Apa dia belum memberitahumu?"

Sungmin pun menggeleng hingga Kibum pun mengangguk mengerti dan memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makan ayamnya kembali.

Kyuhyun saat ini masih sibuk dengan tatanan rambutnya, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk menatap Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Sempat Kyuhyun menyadari jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan dan menoleh kearah Sungmin, namun cepat-cepat gadis itu membuang wajahnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

' _Dia kenapa?'_

 _._

 _._

Siwon pun menyajikan sebotol cola untuk Sungmin. Gadis itu pun menerimanya walaupun ia kini dalam keadaan canggung sekaligus bingung.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah Sungmin karena lelaki itu tentu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gadis manis didepannya. "Aku berterima kasih karena Nona Sungmin mau datang jauh-jauh kesini karena mencemaskan Irene. Tapi kau belum mengatakan apapun kan?"

Sungmin pun melirik kearah Siwon sebentar kemudian ia pun tersenyum canggung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, tapi aku bingung."

"Aku mengerti. Ini memang sulit dijelaskan." Siwon pun melirik kearah Kyuhyun sebentar yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan mp3 ditangannya. "Dia juga masih harus menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan sekolah. Jika masalah ini terungkap akan menjadi bencana baik bagi Irene maupun untuk Kyuhyun. Kau pasti mengerti dengan maksudku kan?"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar pernyataan tersebut hingga Siwon pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi bisakah kau menganggap lelaki yang menjadi teman sekamar mu ini hanya sebagai Irene saja. Hanya Irene. Hm?"

Kibum yang memperhatikan mereka berdua pun akhirnya mulai angkat bicara, "Kau juga bukan tipe-nya Kyuhyun, jadi jangan khawatir. Sekamar dengannya tidak akan mungkin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Percayalah."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan mata mereka mendengar penuturan mengerikan dari wanita tersebut. Bahkan Siwon pun menatap istrinya dengan pandangan _'Apa yang kau katakan!'_

"Memangnya aku bicara apa?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara nyaring hingga membuat Siwon mendadak kikuk ketika dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh dari Sungmin.

Siwon pun hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang dalam keadaan gatal kemudian memandang Sungmin tak enak. "A-aa.. .Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tipe Kyuhyun?" Ujarnya cengengesan sambil melirik Kibum lalu beralih menunjuk Sungmin. "Coba lihat dia, dia cantik, dia punya kharisma. Aku justru menawarkan kesempatan debut padamu Nona Sungmin jika kau mau. Otte?"

Permintaan yang mengarah pada arah sogokan itu terang saja membuat Sungmin menggeleng kemudian melirik Kyuhyun sebentar yang saat ini seolah masih tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena ku."

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan herannya. Sedangkan manager Choi kini malah merasa lega kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan senang, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu."

Ia pun mengambil ayam goreng milik Kibum yang masih tersisa 1 kresek penuh kemudian menyajikannya di depan Sungmin, "Ini silahkan dinikmati sebelum pergi. Tapi aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Akrab lah dengan Kyuhyun dan istriku Kibum." Siwon sudah berniat untuk pergi namun tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menatapnya.

"Tapi!" Siwon bergegas duduk lagi dan siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin selanjutnya. "Aku merasa ini tidak benar. Berbohong pada semua orang itu adalah suatu hal yang jahat. Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu untuk sementara ini. Tapi tolong selesaikan masalah ini tanpa menyakiti orang lain. Aku akan merahasiakan masalah ini sampai saat itu semuanya sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik."

"Tunggu!" Siwon sudah mulai ingin pergi lagi namun ternyata Sungmin belum selesai bicara, dan! Siwon akhirnya duduk kembali, "Ya?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman ketika Kyuhyun mendiamkanku seperti orang asing padahal kami berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Jadi, aku minta Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkanku setiap waktu agar komunikasi diantara kami selalu terjalin."

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan mata membulat karena merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Siwon pun menjitak kepala Kyuhyun kemudian memarahi idol kesayangannya, "Issh, kau ini!"

Manager Choi pun kembali menatap Sungmin kemudian memberikan senyum menawannya, tanpa peduli dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memerah karena menahan sakit akibat jitakan Siwon yang ternyata sangat keras.

"Dia akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sungmin pun tersenyum ucapan tersebut kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada ketiga orang tersebut hingga mereka bertiga sontak mendekat kearah kertas tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kibum dengan alis berkerut namun Sungmin masih tetap menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Baca lah."

 _Aturan tinggal bersama :_

 _1\. Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar._

 _2\. Ganti baju di luar kamar/di kamar mandi._

 _3\. Jangan pernah meminjamkan kamar mandi kepada teman asrama lain._

 _4\. Nyalakan lampu ketika tidur._

 _5\. Dilarang keluar asrama setelah jam malam._

"Kau mengaturku?" Kyuhyun berucap tidak terima namun Siwon kembali memandang tajam lelaki tersebut kemudian kembali meminta maaf.

"Maafkan sifat Kyuhyun yang cerewet ini, ne? Ku harap kau bisa membiasakan diri untuk menghadapinya."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang wajah masam. Tapi yang jelas Sungmin puas dengan segala aturan-aturannya.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan kaos dalam. Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang panik kemudian menutupi matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sungmin dari atas tempat tidur namun Kyuhyun tetap acuh dan berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Kau sudah tahu kan aku adalah laki-laki, jadi apa lagi? Kita hidup dengan nyaman saja. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha untuk membiasakannya, masa kau tidak?"

Sungmin sontak memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal bahkan ia baru tau jika dibalik sifat Irene yang terlihat polos diluar, tersimpan jiwa lelakinya yang amat sangat menyebalkan. "Siapa yang setuju dengan itu, huh? Apa kau pikir tidak masalah kalau hanya kau yang merasa nyaman. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku kan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar hingga membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal. _'Lelaki ini benar-benar?!'_

Masih dengan acuhnya, Kyuhyun pun mengambil t-shirtnya yang terletak diatas ranjang yang berada tepat didepan Sungmin. Menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah mendekat, Sungmin sontak saja menutup matanya karena merasa malu jika melihat ada seorang lelaki yang hampir toples didepan matanya.

Merasa jika tidak ada pergerakan, perlahan Sungmin pun mengintip dari sela jarinya dan ia tiba-tiba saja terdiam kaku. Dilihatnya saat ini Kyuhyun tampak berkilauan ketika lelaki itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya slow motion dan tentu membuat siapa pun akan meleleh melihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika Sungmin sama sekali tak bersuara, lelaki itu tentu merasa heran kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatap tanpa berkedip kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku ini anak laki-laki tapi lebih cantik daripada dirimu kan?"

Sungmin pun tersadar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tak terima dengan ucapan narsis dari Kyuhyun, "Ck. Terlalu percaya diri." Gadis itu pun perlahan menarik selimutnya kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah duduk diatas ranjang.

"Tetap ikuti saja aturannya. Ku harap kau tak akan melanggarnya."

Sungmin pun merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian tak lama berdecak sambil mengacak sedikit rambutnya.

"Kau ini mirip seperti induk ayam." Ejek Kyuhyun namun Sungmin berusaha tidak mendengar, namun senyum tipis perlahan terukir dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

Esok paginya, Sungmin benar-benar memulai harinya sebagai induk ayam bagi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu terus menempel pada Kyurinie-panggilan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun sebagai Irene dan terang saja membuat satu sekolah menatap aneh kearah mereka.

' _Sejak kapan anak baru itu menjadi dekat dengan Irene?'_ Itulah pertanyaan yang paling banyak terlihat dari wajah mereka namun Sungmin seolah tak peduli dan malah menikmati kegiatan barunya.

Ketika di koridor, Sungmin melihat Irene bersama fans-nya didekat jendela dan fans-nya berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Irene. Sungmin sontak merasa takut jika Kyuhyun akan ketahuan. Ia buru-buru menggandeng tangan Irene dan mengajaknya segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Fans Irene tentu saja merasa geram dan tatapan mematikan itu terus mereka layangkan pada tangan Sungmin yang berada di lengan idol mereka.

"Baru kali ini kita bisa bicara sedekat ini." Sungmin nyengir sendiri ketika berbisik pada Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Kyurinie dengan mata berbinarnya , "Kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas hingga Sungmin pun hanya terkekeh tanpa sadar jika tangannya masih bertengger dilengan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Ketika jam olahraga, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk ganti baju duluan di toilet wanita sedangkan gadis itu menunggunya didepan pintu. Sungmin pun menempel pemberitahuan 'Toilet Rusak' di depan pintu dan berjaga untuk Kyuhyun.

Lain lagi halnya ketika di Kantin. Kyuhyun kini tengah minum dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan jakunnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin panic apalagi ketika melihat the Heckle berjalan mendekat kearah meja mereka.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menutupi jakun Kyuhyun dengan wig yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Tapi dari pandangan the Heckle yang selalu berpikiran negative tentang Sungmin, mereka bertiga pun kompak berpikir jika gadis itu seperti mencekik Irene.

"Kupikir anak baru itu sudah gila!" Bisik Ryeowook pada Key disebelahnya namun juga berhasil didengar oleh Heechul yang terus menatap Sungmin dengan jengkel. Mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, sedangkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ketiga gadis itu pun akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga." Sungmin pun melirik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah selesai dari acara makannya kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk beranjak pergi lagi, dari pada harus dihadapkan dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu' dari seluruh isi Kantin yang benar-benar membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

Setelah kejadian di Kantin tadi, Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kelas, namun tiba-tiba saja lapisan dada sebelah kanan Irene jatuh ke lantai hingga membuat Sungmin kembali panic bukan main.

Sungmin berusaha menyelamatkan lapisan dada Irene yang jatuh kemudian mengajaknya kearah pojokkan. Gadis itu pun berusaha untuk memasukkan kembali lapisan itu ke 'tempat'nya. "Aku bisa sendiri!" Bisik Kyuhyun jengkel kemudian menyumpalkannya sendiri hingga akhirnya berbentuk kembali hampir mirip seperti milik gadis puber yang seumuran dengan Sungmin ini.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun pun kembali menarik Sungmin agar mereka tidak terlalu lama berada dipojokkan karena terlalu mencurigakan jika mereka harus berdiri disana. "Kau justru akan membuatku ketahuan. Bersikap sewajarnya saja karena sejak tadi kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Mianhae. Aku takut jika kau akan ketahuan. Bukan hanya kau mendapat masalah, aku juga pasti akan terkena imbasnya juga kan?"

Ucapan gadis pendek didepannya ini sebenarnya ada baiknya juga. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengalah sambil menatap gadis itu pasrah. "Terserah kau saja."

Sungmin pun terkekeh mendengarnya hingga matanya tertuju pada atas bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat janggal, "Kau mulai berkumis? Disitu mulai terlihat hitam." Tunjuk Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun kaget kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jinjja?"

"Eum. Tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi malam ini kau benar-benar harus mencukurnya. Pulang dari sekolah kita ke mini market terlebih dahulu untuk membeli pencukur dan cream-nya."

Lelaki itu pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari jika fans Irene mengamati mereka dari jauh dengan wajah kesal. Mereka menyangka jika Sungmin seperti mengganggu Irene.

"Kalian lihat? Irene terlihat tak suka dengan keberadaan gadis baru itu. Bahkan Irene menutup mulutnya ketika wajah gadis itu berada dekat dengan nya. Aku rasa nafas gadis itu bau." Shindong berujar asal namun ternyata Henry dan Kangin malah mengangguk mengiayakan.

"Kau benar. Tumben hari ini kau pintar? Ku kira kau taunya hanya makan saja." Celetuk Kangin hingga Shindong pun terkekeh karena merasa bangga dengan pemikirannya.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba saja Grup Heckle datang kemudian menghadang Grup Ahnkle. Dua grup Looser itu pun saling melayangkan tatapan tajam. Heechul pun maju duluan kemudian memandang Kangin, ketua grup Ahnkle dengan remeh.

"Kami yang lebih dulu ingin berurusan dengan Sungmin. Jangan harap kalian bisa mengganggu target kami!" Heechul berujar memperingatkan namun Kangin hanya mendecih sambil menatap malas kearah wanita kurus didepannya.

"Hei, harusnya kami yang mengatakan itu. Sungmin adalah target kami! Urus saja ikan kalian sana!"

Jika diibaratkan, nampak jika aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang saling terhubung dari mata mereka masing-masing tak lupa dengan suara gertakan gigi yang saling bersahutan dari kedua kubu tersebut.

Anehnya mereka kini malah berdebat untuk memperebutkan hanya siapa yang boleh membully seorang Lee Sungmin. Hingga sebuah suara teriakan kepala Sekolah yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak bertengkar dari arah pojok sana pun membuat kedua kubu itu bubar walaupun masih kentara aura permusuhan diantara mereka.

.

.

Suasana taman yang sedang sepi membuat Donghae yang sedari membuntuti Irene pun kini mulai mendekati 'perempuan' itu lagi dan kali ini dengan gaya yang ia buat se-keren mungkin.

"Hai, Irene." Sapa Donghae ketika lelaki tampan itu berhasil mendudukkan diri disamping Irene yang ternyata sedari tadi sibuk melamun dan baru menyadari jika dirinya tidak lagi sendirian disini.

Irene pun melirik Donghae sebentar kemudian memberikan senyum manis ala Irene sendiri hingga membuat darah Donghae berdesir kemudian menatap mata Irene dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Kudengar kau juga suka dance. Ini ide bagus kan? Kita berdua sama-sama menyukai dance. Aku sungguh senang mendengarnya jika kita memiliki hobi yang sama." Donghae nampak menerawang dengan segala pemikirinnya, berbeda dengan Irene yang kini tengah menunjukkan ekpresi bingungnya. _'Bagaimana dia tahu tentang itu?'_

Merasa jika Irene saat ini benar-benar merasa bingung, lelaki itu pun menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat kearah Irene tak lupa dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti bingung untuk menjawabnya kan? Tapi tak masalah. Kalau kita tidak punya waktu latihan bersama, kita bisa latihan sendiri-sendiri. Setelah itu, kita bisa menggabungkan tarian kita dengan singkat sebelum workshop. Kita bisa akhiri dengan couple-dance untuk workshop tahun ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

Donghae sangat berharap jika Irene akan menyetujuinya dan siapa sangka jika Irene mengangguk. Perempuan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang tentu saja merasa sangat senang sekali. Ia pun berlari mengejar Irene dan kembali menggoda perempuan tersebut.

Namun mereka tidak tahu jika Reporter Kang sedari tadi sudah menyamar jadi tukang kebun dan merekam semuanya yang telah terjadi barusan. Reporter Kang merasa sangat senang dengan hasil jepretannya dan berniat untuk segera pergi, namun beruntung Kibum yang saat itu tengah berkeliaran disekitar sekolah Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyadari hal ini dan menarik Reporter Kang ke dalam mobilnya.

"Y-ya! Kau ini wanita tapi kenapa tenagamu kuat sekali, eoh?!"

Seolah tak perduli dengan ucapan Reporter Kang, Kibum pun merampas kamera yang tergantung di leher Kang hingga pria itu pun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Aku tidak mengambil gambar. Tolong kembalikan kameraku! Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini!"

Kibum tetap tidak mengembalikan kamera itu dan kini mengambil memori didalamnya kemudian menyimpannya tepat didalam saku didepan kemeja bagian dadanya.

"Yaish! Apa yang kau lakukan wanita gila?!"

"Kau yang gila! Ini kameramu! Pergi menjauh sana dan berhentilah menggaggu Irene!" Usir Kibum hingga lelaki itu tertendang keluar dari mobilnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, mobil Kibum pun berlalu kencang meninggalkan Reporter Kang yang hanya dapat merutuki nasibnya akibat dari 2 memori kameranya sudah diambil semua oleh pasangan suami-istri yang menurutnya sama-sama mengerikan dan tidak waras.

"Haishh!"

.

.

Malamnya, Kyuhyun ingin menyelinap lagi keluar asrama. Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun melirik ke atas ranjang Sungmin dan mendapati jika tubuh pendek itu sudah terbungkus sempurna dibalik selimut.

' _Kurasa gadis itu sudah tidur.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah kemudian kembali memasang wig dan berdandan ala Irene kembali.

Ia pun membuka jendela kamar dan melompat. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah, Kyuhyun pun kembali berdiri namun terkejut ketika ada seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"OMMO!"

Ternyata Sungmin lah yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang sambil memperlihatkan kertas peraturan yang telah ia buat kemarin ditangannya.

"Kau menakutkanku!" Kaget Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dadanya ketika menadapati Sungmin yang ternyata tidak tidur dan kini malah terlihat segar seperti baru saja selesai mandi.

Tak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, gadis itu pun menunjuk peraturan no. 5, _'dilarang keluar asrama setelah jam malam'_ yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jadi kesal bukan main.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani melarangku?"

"Ck. Kau seharusnya 100x lebih hati-hati dibanding anak lainnya. Kau benar-benar berani, bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya menyelinap keluar malam-malam seperti ini? Aku sudah merasa kepalaku akan meledak karena pura-pura tidak tahu kalau kau adalah anak laki-laki. Terus kau mau aku pura-pura tidak tahu kalau kau menyelinap pergi? Aku juga akan mati kalau kau ketahuan." Gerutu Sungmin dengan sangat kesal namun Kyuhyun malah bersikap santai sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak akan tertangkap, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

Langkah Kyuhyun kembali terhenti kala Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang tak terima pun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan gadis yang hobi sekali mengunci lengannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau! Katanya kau mau mendengar apa kataku. Aku pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Ku bilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan!"

Keduanya pun akhirnya menjadi ribut sendiri hingga menarik perhatian Penjaga Sekolah. Menyadari jika ada sinar lampu senter yang lewat dibelakang Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin untuk merunduk dibalik semak hingga membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Ada apa-…hmmppthh!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun membungkam mulut Sungmin hingga gadis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Diamlah! Jangan berisik! Kau tidak ingin kita ketahuan disini kan?"

Tak lama gadis itu pun mengangguk hingga Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya. Lelaki itu pun kembali bangkit dan memastikan apakah si penjaga sekolah sudah pergi atau tidak, hingga ia pun mendapati lelaki tua itu sudah berada di ujung lapangan dan berbelok untuk memasuki gedung asrama.

"Kita sudah aman. Ayo pergi!"

Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin dari tempat persembunyian mereka hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak ke studio latihannya.

Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan berukuran sedang yang dikeliling oleh cermin tersebut. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk duduk pinggir ruangan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudutnya.

"Apa kau pergi ke studio ini setiap malam?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menyalakan musik dan mulai menari. Sungmin yang melihat tarian itu pun terang saja menjadi kagum dan terpesona melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah seorang dancer yang handal." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut hingga lelaki itu pun mengakhiri tariannya.

Setelah latihan, Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin untuk naik ke rooftop studio hingga mata mereka kini disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah kota Seoul di malam hari.

Gadis itu pun menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah sibuk memandang langit malam dengan kepala yang mendongak.

"Hei, aku ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Donghae padamu tadi siang."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Eum. Aku baru saja akan mendatangimu tapi tidak jadi karena ada Donghae disana."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali menatap langit diatasnya, "Dia ingin menari pasangan untuk evaluasi nanti. Dia berpikir untuk membuat suatu kenangan atau semacamnya."

Sungmin geli sendiri mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian ikut membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka dapat menari bersama. "Donghae dan Irene akan menjadi pasangan terbaik."

"Aku berpikir untuk mencuri beberapa teknik dance-nya saat menari bersamanya." Senyum Sungmin sontak memudar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian alisnya kini mengernyit tak suka.

"Kalau begitu aku menentangnya. Jika kau melakukan itu berarti kau hanya memanfaatkan hati Donghae."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjadi kesal kemudian memandang gadis itu tak suka, "Apa kau begitu menyukai anak itu hingga kau segitu membelanya?"

"Jangan bicara tentang Donghae seperti itu. Bagiku dia itu sangat istimewa."

"Istimewa apanya." Cibir Kyuhyun masih merasa jengkel, tanpa menyadari jika ekpresi Sungmin saat ini sudah berubah menjadi sendu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku sakit-sakitan. Sampai tahun lalu aku masih di Rumah Sakit sepanjang waktu. Kau pernah dengar penyakit leukimia kan?"

Ucapan lemah Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan mata membulatnya. "A-apa?"

"Seperti yang ku katakana. Pengobatannya juga sangat menyakitkan. Aku takut sekali, memikirkan masih berapa lama aku bisa hidup. Tapi aku menyukai dan suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu Donghae. Aku merasa seperti anak-anak lain yang sehat saat itu."

"… Suatu hari Donghae datang ke Rumah Sakit dimana aku dirawat. Seperti keajaiban..."

 _Donghae kini tengah memberikan foto dan tanda tangannya untuk Sungmin. Ia pun memberikan semangatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara, "Kau harus semangat dan berjuang. Aku akan mendukungmu. Kita ketemu lagi kalau kau sehat nanti. Janji?"_

 _Donghae pun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sungmin dan keduanya membuat janji dengan kelingkingnya. Setelah jari itu bertaut, Sungmin pun tersenyum disela bibir pucatnya kemudian memandang Donghae dengan tulus, "Janji."_

"…dan kata-kata itu memberiku kekuatan yang luar biasa. Janji untuk bertemu lagi saat aku sudah sehat. Aku benar-benar ingin memenuhinya."

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika mendengar cerita mengejutkan tersebut kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan tak enak hati. Menyadari ekpresi yang Kyuhyun berikan, Sungmin kini malah tertawa kemudian mendorong lengan Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu tersadar dari acara diamnya, "Kau kaget ya? Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sehat sekarang."

Ucapan senang disertai senyuman itu entah mengapa membuat darah Kyuhyun menjadi berdesir hingga tanpa sadar lelaki itu pun ikut mengukir senyum tulus melihatnya.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. "Tapi kenapa kau begitu keras belajar menari?"

Nampak jika namja itu terdiam sebentar kemudian tak lama menghela nafasnya pelan dengan wajah murungnya. "Aku ingin bagus dalam menari."

"Tapi kau seperti tidak menyukainya."

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika bingung dengan apa yang Sungmin maksudkan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati melakukannya. Kelihatannya kau seperti bergumul dengan tarian."

Ucapan Sungmin sontak baru menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari apa yang menjadi masalahnya dalam menari selama ini, "Bergumul dengan tarian?"

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menoleh kearah Sungmin denga senyum memikat yang baru pertama kali Sungmin lihat dari Irene sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

Chapter.3 is UPDATE!

Minal aidin wal faidzin semuanya. Mian kalo Author pernah membuat kalian tersinggung dan sebagainya. Mian juga untuk keterlambatan update nya. Bahkan saya juga telat satu hari buat bisa update di perayaan JOY Day.

Tak lupa Author ngucapin Happy JOY Day 10th untuk uri bumonim! Kyaaa… senengnya udah 10 tahun aja ya? Semoga dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini akan banyak kode-kode yang mereka berikan lagi buat kita dan berharap banget kalo uri Mommy kembali lagi kedalam pangkuan Kyu Dad T.T

Ottae ottae? Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan yak? Ditunggu lagi review dari kalian semua ^^

Salam, JOYers!

Thanks to :

Harusuki Ginichi, Dwimin chan, Harukiee, ovallea, abilhikmah, lydiasimatupang2301, Frostbee, , bluepink137, innae, nakyu, orange girls, joy04, PaboGirl, nama yang lupa kesebut dan silent readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH". Jika berkenan, kalian bisa langsung menonton dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini….

3 Anggota Grup Heckle seperti biasa kini telah berjalan beriringan dengan gaya andalan mereka untuk bertemu dengan Grup Ahnkle yang sudah lebih dulu duduk bersama didepan sebuah meja yang terbuat dari sebuah batu besar.

Setelah sampai tepat didepan grup Ahnkle, ketiga gadis _nyentrik_ itu pun sama-sama berdiri angkuh hingga Kangin sang ketua Ahnkle hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Duduk lah." Perintah Kangin hingga Heechul, Ryeowook dan Key duduk didepan mereka setelah membersihkan bangku yang mereka duduki dengan tissue.

Ketiga gadis itu gantian menatap lelaki didepannya dengan jengah bahkan Ryeowook dan Key pun dengan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Heechul, gadis itu kini tengah menaikkan sebelah alis kemudian melemparkan cermin yang selalu ia bawa diatas mejanya dengan kesal.

"Aissh… Jadi apa maksud kalian mengundang bidadari cantik seperti kami untuk bertemu disini, eoh? Kau….kau…dan kau!..." Tunjuk Heechul satu persatu pada Shindong, Kangin, dan Henry. "Kalian berniat untuk bekerja sama dengan kami? Tidak…tidak… jangan harap karena kami tidak se-level dengan pecundang seperti kalian!"

"Pecundang?" Ulang Kangin dengan alis berkerut kemudian lelaki bertubuh kekar itu pun tertawa remeh mendengarnya.

"Hei, jika bukan karena untuk membela Cinderella Irene kami, kami tak akan sudi untuk bertemu dengan gadis gila seperti kalian."

"Betul." Celetuk Henry hingga ketiga gadis itu pun geram dan ingin sekali melempar anak china itu dengan aksesories berbahan besi yang tergantung diresleting tas mereka.

"Kau benar-benar!" Heechul hampir saja mengamuk jika saja Ryeowook tidak menahan lengannya.

"Hei…hei… hentikan Chullie. Jangan ladeni pecundang ini jika kau tak ingin ketularan gila mereka. Ingat rencana kita dari awal? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Uri Donghae dan artis sok jual mahal itu menari pasangan di workshop nanti."

Ucapan yang ada benarnya dari Ryeowook itu tentu saja mendapat anggukan dari Heechul hingga gadis kurus itu pun mengangguk semangat. "Kau benar! Uri Donghae tak boleh bersama dengan Irene. Tidak akan!" Heechul berujar sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan wajahnya hingga berhasil membuat Kangin balik berdecih.

"Ya! Siapa juga yang sudi jika uri Irene bersama dengan ikan mokpo tengik kalian, eoh?! Yang jelas, kita harus menggagalkan duet mereka. Mulai sekarang kita harus mengatur rencana sebelum workshop itu tiba. Setuju?"

Kangin pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul menunggu agar gadis itu membalas jabatan tangannya. Namun ternyata dengan jijik gadis itu malah mengulurkan cermin hitam bertangkai kesayangannya pada Kangin hingga lelaki itu kini malah menjabat cermin bukan tangan lentik Heechul.

Hanya dalam waktu satu detik, Heechul pun menjauhkan cermin itu dari tangan Kangin kemudian Ryeowook pun menyodorkan selembar tissue basah pada Heechul untuk mengelap cermin yang terkontaminasi oleh telapak tangan Kangin.

Ketiga anggota Ahnkle sebenarnya geram mendapati tingkah sombong ketiga gadis didepannya, namun ketiganya juga hanya dapat menghela nafas dan sama-sama berpikir jika mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk bidadari mereka, Irene. Hanya Irene, demi Irene, untuk Irene.

Contoh fans sejati~

.

.

Sungmin baru saja memasuki kamar setelah dari kamar Eunhyuk untuk meminjam buku sains dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Gadis itu pun meletakkan beberapa buku paket dan menyusunnya hingga matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah mp3 berwarna hitam didekat tepat pensilnya.

"Mp3? Milik siapa ini?" Gumam Sungmin sambil membolak-balik benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dengan alis berkerut.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Sungmin yang mendengar jika pintu kamar mandi terbuka pun menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang baru selesai dari ritual mandinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat mp3 tersebut ke udara hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendadak kikuk kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Ehem. Aku sebenarnya ingin membuang itu, tapi kupikir akan berguna jika kubuang padamu saja." Jawabnya singkat walaupun alasan itu hanya lah sebuah bentuk kepura-puraan.

Bukan tanpa alasan juga Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan mp3 itu diatas meja Sungmin. Namun karena kemarin lelaki itu sempat melihat mp3 Sungmin yang sudah rusak hingga lelaki itu pun berinisiatif untuk membelikan mp3 baru kepada gadis tersebut. Hitung-hitung, sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih nya untuk kebaikan Sungmin yang sampai sekarang masih setia turut serta untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun pun berjalan kemudian membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil meletakkan tautan tangannya dibawah tengkuknya.

Sungmin tentu saja heran mendengar jawaban tersebut. Gadis pun itu menekan tombol on dari mp3 itu hingga sebuah lagu dari Girlband TWICE berjudul 'Cheer Up' terputar disana.

"Bukankah ini lagu Twice terbaru? Woaa…joha!" Senang Sungmin sambil menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengar sambil sesekali bernyanyi kecil disana.

"Apa kau yang menaruhnya disini? Apa artinya kau memberikannya untukku? Kau bahkan tau ini adalah lagu kesukaanku. Gomawo…" Senang Sungmin sambil menggenggam mp3 ditangannya sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah tersenyum tulus dan tampak puas dengan reaksi Sungmin.

Gadis itu pun melirik Kyuhyu sedikit yang saat ini masih setia membelakanginya. "Hei, apa kau akan ikut workshop juga? Aku sering sakit jadi tidak bisa ikut karya wisata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ikut perjalanan wisata bersama teman-teman. Kau tau, aku senang sekali."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan semangat itu kemudian tak lama Sungmin pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Donghae sepertinya juga sangat menunggu ini. Apa kau tidak perlu latihan dengannya?"

Mendengar nama Donghae lagi-lagi disebut oleh Sungmin, entah mengapa mendadak membuat mood Kyuhyun memburuk hingga ia menjadi kesal sendiri. "Ini menyebalkan. Kau saja yang latihan denganya untuk menggantikan ku jika kau mau."

"Hei, tidak perlu kau minta pun aku tentu saja sangat ingin melakukannya. Siapa yang tak ingin jika bisa berada dipanggung yang sama bersama dengan Donghae? Seharusnya kau jangan menggoda orang yang sangat menginginkannya tapi tentu hal itu tidak bisa terjadi. Kau seperti memberi harapan palsu padaku saja. Harusnya kau yang berusaha dan kerja keras!"

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun berpikir sesuatu. Ia pun melirik Sungmin sebentar hingga sebuah ide cemerlang mendadak lewat begitu saja didalam otaknya.

' _Haruskah?'_

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini. Bis yang mengantar rombongan siswa dari Sekolah Seni Daehan pun akhirnya tiba di lokasi pertunjukkan tempat dimana workshop mereka akan dilaksanakan.

Semua rombongan pun kini sudah menunggu didalam loby untuk menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama karena tak sabar untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini selanjutnya.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Hingga kedatangan dan teriakan dari Donghae yang tengah berlari menemui Sungmin terang saja membuat semua siswa dan siswi disana mendadak heboh. Mereka pun berbisik satu sama lain sambil memandang sang idol dengan kerutan dialis mereka.

Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Donghae pun berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah berdiri bersama Eunhyuk kemudian lelaki itu pun menatap Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Hai. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan ku yang terakhir dan langsung berangkat kesini." Ujar lelaki itu seperti tengah memberi laporan kepada Sungmin namun baiknya gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berpikiran macam-macam.

"Aaa..ye."

"Kudengar kau akan tampil malam ini." Ujar Donghae hingga tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sungmin sontak terkejut.

"Aku?"

"Irene bahkan mengirim e-mail padaku, katanya dia ingin kami melakukannya denganmu. Jika kau menyanyi..kami yang akan…" Donghae pun menggoyangkan tubuhnya didepan Sungmin sambil menunjukkan raut sexy-nya. "…menjadi penari latarnya. Aaaa… Donghae dan Irene. Kami pasti akan menjadi penari latar yang sempurna untuk perfome kita nanti." Pikir Donghae sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada bak seorang namja ingusan yang benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan jatuh cinta.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae katakan hingga Sungmin pun bertanya sekali lagi pada Donghae. "A-aku akan naik panggung? bersama kau dan Irene?"

"Eum. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan nama grupnya saat dalam perjalanan kesini. Donghae, Sungmin, Irene. Jika digabungkan menjadi HaeSungRin. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus? Irene memintaku latihan bersama denganmu karena ia masih sibuk dengan jadwalnya. Kita ketemu nanti, hm?" Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menunjuk Sungmin dengan gaya coolnya kemudian pergi lagi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Semua orang disana terang saja menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Perlahan mereka pun berbisik-bisik untuk membicaran Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk kini ikut merasa senang kemudian langsung menyenggol Sungmin untuk menggoda sahabat barunya, "Lee Sungmin, kau dapat jackpot!"

Sungmin tentu saja merasa senang saat ini dan ia menyangka ini bagaikan mimpi. Gadis itu menatap senang pada Eunhyuk dan kedua gadis itu pun tersenyum senang bersama.

Sedangkan disisi lain, anggota Heckle ternyata melihat itu semua hingga tatapan membunuh pun benar-benar mereka layangkan untuk Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

Looser grups kini kembali berkumpul. Mereka kini sudah siap dengan property yang mereka punya. Sebuah kertas putih besar beserta gambar-gambar yang dibuat oleh Kangin yang mana berceritakan mengenai "Rencana perang melawan Lee Sungmin".

Dengan kurang ajarnya nama Lee Sungmin malah mereka hias dengan gambar 'Poop', kemudian Kangin mulai menjelaskan kronologi rencana pembalasan kepada Sungmin ala Grup Ahnkle.

"Kalian liat, ini Lee Sungmin. Ketika dia menunggu Donghae diluar, kita kirimkan e-mail padanya sebagai Donghae palsu lalu memancingnya untuk pergi ke dalam gudang. Kemudian menguncinya dari luar. Kita akan tetap menguncinya sampai evaluasi berakhir. Bagaimana? Ide kami sangat brilliant kan?" Puji Kangin pada sambil menunjuk dirinya bersama kedua anggota lainnya kemudian dihadiahi tepukan tangan dari kedua anggotanya sendiri juga.

Sedangkan Grup Heckle, gadis-gadis itu ternyata merasa tidak terkesan. Heechul pun mengibaskan rambut pendeknya kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan diatas meja. "Lalu dimana gudangnya?"

Raut ketiga lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah. Mereka pun berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya hingga Shindong lah yang memilih untuk angkat bicara. "K-kami akan mencarinya. Tenang saja!"

Grup Heckle tentu saja merasa kesal kemudian tanpa sadar Key pun memukul meja didepannya hingga berhasil membuat Anggota Ahnkle terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Kalian bilang baru akan mencarinya?! Aa-a.. aigoo …aigoo…" Rintih Key sambil meminjat tengkuknya. "...kalian benar-benar bodoh. Terutama kau! Aigoo!" Tunjuk Key pada Shindong hingga anak lelaki tambun itu mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak suka. "MWO?!"

"Haishh.. memang percuma mengajak makhluk jadi-jadian seperti kalian untuk bekerja sama! Lebih baik kita batalkan saja kerja sama ini! Guys, lebih baik kita pergi saja! Dasar menyebalkan!" Setelah menggerutu tak jelas, ketiganya pun pergi dari sana namun ternyata Heckle justru senang.

Malah ketiga gadis itu mengibaskan tangan mereka agar ketiga lelaki itu pergi. Setelah grup Ahnkle benar-benar menghilang, Ryeowook pun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Heechul hingga membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus dari pada mereka. Sini mendekat."

Ajak Ryeowook hingg Heechul dan Key pun semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ryeowook pun mulai berbisik-bisik kemudian tak lama senyum setan pun terpancar dari wajah mereka bertiga.

.

.

Para siswa dan siswi kini sedang sibuk latihan. Ada yang ingin menampilkan rap, solo gitar, sedangkan grup Ahnkle ingin menampilkan trio biola dan cello ala mereka sendiri, tentu saja dengan gaya yang menyedihkan.

Sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah latihan menyanyi sendirian dengan mp3 yang baru diberikan oleh Irene kemarin. Gadis itu pun dengan senang menyanyikan lagu "Twice-Cheer Up" favorite-nya hingga tak lama Grup Heckle tiba-tiba saja datang untuk mendekati Sungmin kemudian Ryeowook pun menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu, Lee Sungmin-sshi." Ujar gadis bertubuh paling pendek diantara kedua anggota nya yang lain itu dan dengan alis berkerut pula Sungmin memandang mereka.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami. Kita baikan saja. Hm?"

Dengan berat hati, Sungmin pun menyambut pemberian itu kemudian memandang mereka bertiga dengan kikuk. "A-ah. Ye. Gomawo."

Nampak jika ketiga gadis itu merasa senang. Mereka pun membalikkan badan kemudian tak lama saling menabrakan tubuh dan tertawa walaupun masih didepan Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat siapa saja pasti akan merasa curiga termasuk bagi gadis cantik itu sendiri.

"Ck. Ige mwoya? Apa mereka menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya? Huhh..Lebih baik kubuang saja."

Tepat saat itu juga, tiba-tiba saja Donghae berjalan masuk ke ruangan kemudian mendekat kearah Sungmin. Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, lelaki itu pun mengambil soft drink yang masih berada ditangan Sungmin dan langsung meminumnya.

"O-ommo! Itu-…!"

"Ah, aku haus sekali sampai hampir mati rasanya. Tapi kenapa Irene belum datang juga?"

Sungmin yang baru berniat untuk protes itu pun kini sontak terdiam karena ia juga baru sadar jika hingga saat ini Irene memang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

' _Dimana dia?'_

.

.

Irene dan manager Choi ternyata kini sedang bermasalah dengan Reporter Kang. Kini Irene hanya dapat berdiri membelakangi Manager Choi dan Reporter Kang yang sedang berdebat. Kali ini lagi-lagi Reporter kembali berulah. Lelaki itu kembali ingin mengambil gambar Irene, tapi manager Choi melarangnya.

Siwon pun kembali menyita kamera Kang untuk ketiga kalinya hingga berhasil membuat lelaki itu menjadi marah. "Ya! kembalikan semua kameraku! Kalau tidak, aku akan menuntutmu!" Ancam Kang yang ternyata hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa nista dari Siwon.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Go Soo? (Ini mainan kata, Go Soo nama bintang korea yang mirip dengan go sa yang berarti menuntut) Bukankah kau sudah dipecat dari media? Ini yang akan membuatmu dituntut, yaitu mengambil gambar tanpa ijin."

Ancam Siwon balik kemudian pura-pura menelpon Pengacara Shim didepan Kang. "Aa. Pengacara Shim? Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk? Begini… aku hanya ingin melapor jika ada seorang penguntit yang-…"

"H-hei! Ku mohon jangan laporkan aku, jebal! Baiklah. Aku pergi. Aku pergi!" Tanpa banyak kata, Reporter Kang pun langsung melesat pergi walaupun sempat jatuh tertelungkup diatas aspal karena tersandung batu, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu pun berlari menjauh kemudian kembali bersembunyi dibalik mobil.

Setelah memastikan jika paparazzi itu sudah menghilang, Kyuhyun/Irene pun mendekati Siwon hingga suara lelaki nya pun akhirnya terdengar setelah seharian ini terkurung dalam wujud perempuannya.

"Hyung. Aku ingin kau membatalkan jadwalku sore ini. Aku harus menghadiri pertunjukan di tempat workshop."

"Hei, meskipun kau pergi, ini tidak akan bisa selesai karena kita harus menghadiri meeting besok pagi. Tapi…baiklah. Kau boleh pergi asalkan nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu kembali disana."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tampak aneh. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan tersebut hingga akhirnya van yang dikendarai Kibum pun datang kemudian Siwon pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Sedangkan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, ditempat persembunyiannya Reporter Kang berhasil mencuri foto dengan kamera sekali pakai hingga lelaki itu pun tersenyum senang.

"Dia ingin melaporkanku? Ck. Lakukan saja kalau berani. Yang jelas aku harus mengorek informasi dari Irene setiap harinya. Irene, kau memag yang terbaik!" Ujar Kang dengan senang bahkan setiap orang yang lewat memandang aneh kearah lelaki penguntit yang tingkahnya memang benar-benar mencurigakan.

.

.

Donghae keracunan. Ia menderita sekali bahkan untuk berdiri saja pun susah. Sungmin pun menuntun Donghae untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi didalam kamar penginapan nya saja. Ia pun berniat untuk membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuk Donghae namun lelaki itu malah menggeleng kemudian melesat masuk kedalam sana.

Sungmin benar-benar marah dengan fans Donghae lalu mengutuk minuman pemberian Grup Heckle tadi untuknya. "Apa sebenarnya yang dimasukkan anak-anak Heckle ke dalam minuman itu, huh? Aishh…jinjja?!"

Gadis itu pun mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar mandi yang dimasuki Donghae dari luar dengan panic karena bagaimana pun juga minuman yang ia pegang lah yang membuat Donghae menjadi seperti ini. "Donghae-ya… neo gwaenchana?"

"A-aku tidak….A-arghh!"

Prootthhh~ Protthhh~

Akhirnya suara khas ketika seseorang terkena diare itu yang malahan terdengar hingga membuat Sungmin terang saja menjadi bertambah panic. "Ommo! Donghae pasti terkena diare! Aish… otteokhae?!"

Seperti dugaan Sungmin, Donghae benar-benar terserang diare yang berlebih. Butuh waktu lama untuk Donghae menyelesaikan urusannya didalam kamar mandi hingga tak berapa ia pun keluar dan berjalan ke arah ranjang. Lelaki itu pun membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring disana. Nampak jika wajah Donghae penuh dengan keringat bahkan suara rintihan itu senantiasa keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

Sungmin saat ini benar-benar bingung. Ia pun duduk di samping Donghae dan mencoba meringankan sakit dengan menggosok pelan perut lelaki tampan tersebut. "Ibuku biasa melakukan ini kalau aku sakit perut. Bertahanlah sebentar."

Sambil menahan sakit, Donghae pun hanya memandangi Sungmin dalam diam. Lelaki itu benar-benar menderita, tapi rasa sakit diperutnya perlahan menghilang setelah mendapat usapan dari telapak tangan gadis disampingnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini masih di dalam perjalan menuju Workshop. Masih dengan make up Irene-nya, ia kini tengah gelisah di kursi belakang sambil mengecek jam di ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.35 sedangkan jam 9 malam nanti pertunjukkan harus sudah harus dilaksanakan. Ia pun meminta Kibum untuk mempercepat mobilnya. "Noona, bisakah kau mempercepat laju mobilnya? Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat!"

"Hei, bersabarlah. Noona kelaparan dan ingin makan dulu. Kita singgah sebentar ne? Bukankah kau juga belum makan, bukan?"

Tapi Kyuhyun malah teriak tepat disebelah telinga Kibum, "Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Jika ada yang melihat, padahal sangat terlihat lucu jika Kyuhyun yang masih dalam 'keadaan cantik' itu malah berteriak nyaring dengan suara berat khas lelakinya. Sedangkan Kibum. Wanita cantik itu tampak acuh dan tetap melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari tempat makan, tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah sibuk menggerutu dibelakang sana.

.

.

Kini semua siswa dan siswi sudah berkumpul di ruang seminar. Guru Seo kini sedang memberikan pengarahan, sedangkan Grup Heckle yang tengah berdiri dibarisan paling belakang itu kini tengah senang karena mengira bisa menyingkirkan Sungmin dan mereka bisa menari bersama Donghae karena Irene pun hingga sekarang juga belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ketika sedang asyik tertawa, tiba-tiba saja Heechul mendapat e-mail dan ternyata itu dari Donghae yang mengirimnya.

"Ommo! Donghae mengirim e-mail padaku!" Girang Heechul hingga membuat Key dan Ryeowook pun langsung mendekat padanya dan ikut membaca e-mail yang Donghae kirimkan.

From : Our Beloved Fishy Prince Donghae

" _Hai, para fans ku. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian masih mencintai Pangeran kalian yang tampan ini kan?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin bercerita. Aku tadi sedang berjalan-jalan dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku pun melihat seekor rusa yang tengah terluka dan menolongnya."_

"Oh..my angle!" Puji Heechul karena bangga dengan jiwa berhati malaikat seperti Donghae tak lupa Key dan Ryeowook tak kalah berlebihan disebelahnya.

" _Karena itu aku tidak bisa tampil hari ini, apa aku bisa minta bantuan pada kalian?"_

"Of course! Tentu saja kami mau!" Teriak mereka bersamaan kemudian tak lama Donghae pun mengetikkan e-mail berisi 'kata Donghae sebuah permintaan bantuan' itu untuk mereka bertiga.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah mengantar Donghae sampai ke depan gedung. Sopir pribadi Donghae sudah menunggu disebelah mobil namun sebelum masuk, Donghae pun berdiri didepan Sungmin ketika gadis itu seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Katakan lah."

Awalnya Sungmin terkejut ketika Donghae mengetahui apa maksud dari tatapannya, hingga dengan gugup ia pun memperbaiki posisi berdirinya kemudian memandang lelaki itu dengan gugup. "A-aku hanya ingin bere-mail agar kau jangan makan makanan dingin dan harus segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit."

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut kemudian mengangguk mengerti walaupun masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Sungmin-sshi, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang permintaan Irene. Aku tidak ingin gara-gara hal ini aku malah mengacaukannya. Walaupun kami tidak bisa menari bersamamu, kau mau tetap tampil kan?"

Awalnya Sungmin hanya terdiam ketika mendengar permintaan tersebut. Bahkan mendengar jika Donghae dan juga Irene tidak bisa berada satu panggung dengannya terang saja membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit kecewa walaupun ia juga sama sekali tidak berhak untuk protes apalagi marah, terlebih setelah melihat keadaan Donghae yang sedang sakit seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin berpikir untuk melupakan keinginannya kemudian gadis itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun dengan wajah sedikit muram tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah. Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya untuk Sungmin. Sebelum pergi, Donghae pun menyempatkan untuk menaruh kepalan tangannya didepan dada seraya memberikan dukungan untuk gadis tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, fighting!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil hingga kendaraan roda empat itu perlahan menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin yang saat ini seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk bersemangat kembali setelah mendapatkan ucapan semangat langsung dari Donghae.

"Benar! Kau pasti bisa, Min. Lee Sungmin, fighting!"

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 09.10, Sungmin menduga jika ia akan tampil sendirian. Namun ternyata akhirnya Lee Sungmin tetap tampil menyanyi bersama the Heckle dengan membawakan lagu Cheer Up milik Twice.

Jika kalian menyadari, inilah ternyata permintaan dari Donghae untuk trio Heckle ini agar menjadi penari latar untuk Sungmin. Sangat jelas jika Grup Heckle saat ini tengah marah, kesal juga malu ketika harus berada satu panggung apalagi kini tengah menjadi penari latar seorang Lee Sungmin yang notabennya adalah seekor kutu yang terus mengganggu Pangeran Donghae milik mereka. Mereka menganggap jika ini adalah penghinaan besar dan Sungmin harus segera diberikan pembalasan yang setimpal.

Sedangkan Sungmin saat ini tengah menyanyi dengan bagus. Sebagian besar teman-temannya menikmati penampilan Sungmin bahkan para guru dan staf pun ikut memberikan tepuk tagan untuknya. Hingga ketika pertunjukkan itu selesai, Sungmin pun diberikan tepukan tangan dan siulan yang meriah bahkan tak jarang banyak juga yang meneriakkan namanya.

Sungmin tentu saja merasa terharu dengan sambutan tak terduga dan semuanya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan mendapat sambutan yang meriah seperti ini. Bahkan ia berpikir jika karena ucapan semangat dari Donghae lah ia diberikan keberanian untuk bernyanyi diatas panggung.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukkan berakhir, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun kini tengah berjalan bersama di lorong bahkan Eunhyuk terus saja memberikan pujiannya untuk Sungmin, "Tadi kau sangat hebat! Jika JYP melihat pertunjukanmu, bisa jadi kau akan didebutkan sebagai anggota Twice yang ke 10."

Sungmin sontak tertawa mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk kemudian menyenggol bahu kurus sahabatnya itu disertai dengan kekehannya, "Hei, aku masih pemula. Tapi tentu saja aku mengaminkan apa yang kau katakan. Kau tau? Awalnya aku gugup, tapi kemudian aku menikmatinya."

"Eum. Aku tentu saja melihat kau sudah menguasai lagu itu dengan baik. Pertunjukkanmu sungguh tidak membosankan, meskipun tanpa Irene atu Donghae."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya namun jujur sama ia merasa sedikit kecewa dan menganggap penampilannya tetap merasa kurang tanpa mereka.

Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, gadis itu malah merasa tidak peduli dan kembali menyemangati sahabatnya, "Itu tidak benar. Oh iya, sebentar lagi juga akan diadakan festival kan? Aku yakin, kau pasti tampil bagus lagi nantinya."

"Hei, kau ini! Aku bahkan merasa gugup walaupun hanya memikirkannya saja." Canda Sungmin hingga keduanya pun tertawa kemudian kembali berjalan pergi.

Sedangkan trio Heckle yang ternyata memperhatikan Sungmin sedari tadi kini tentu saja merasa sangat marah. Tatapan membunuh itu terus mereka layangkan untuk Sungmin bahkan jika diibaratkan dengan sebuah cerita komik, 3 pasang tanduk merah pun sudah terpasang dimasing-masing kepala mereka.

"Ini jelas melenceng dari rencana kita. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, huh!" Gerutu Heechul sambil mengacak rambut pendeknya, sedangkan Ryeowook kini sibuk menggigit-gigiti sebatang lollipop yang ia pegang secara beringas tanpa peduli jika ia bisa saja terserang sakit gigi karena hal ini.

"Ini melukai harga diri kita! Seharusnya kita tidak menuruti permintaan uri Prince jika pada akhirnya kita harus dipermalukan seperti ini." Sedih Key yang baru tumben-tumbennya juga ia menggerutu namun berbeda dengan perubahan ekpresi Heechul yang seperti tidak terima dengan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tapi kan itu pertama kalinya Uri Donghae mengirimkan e-mail pribadi untukku? Mana mungkin juga aku bisa menolak permintannya." Ucap Heechul sambil menyampirkan anak rambutnya dibelakang telinga hingga membuat Key dan Ryeowook hanya dapat mendengus keras.

"Kita harus membuat rencana kedua untuk Sungmin. Kalau tidak, kita akan merasa dipermalukan seumur hidup jika seperti ini terus."

Key dan Heechul sama-sama mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut hingga tiba-tiba saja Heechul terkejut ketika gelangnya (merchandise baru di Korea yang harganya lumayan mahal) menghilang ditangannya.

"Ommo! Gelangku!" Heechul pun mengecek pergelangan tangan milik Ryeowook dan Key yang masih melekat ditangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan gelang miliknya sendirian yang menghilang.

"Ya! Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan gelang persatuan kita, eoh?"

Heechul pun hanya mengabaikan ucapan dari Key kemudian berpikir dimana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan gelangnya.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di ruang seminar! Aku akan mencarinya kesana."

"Kami ikut!"

"Tidak usah. Aku mencarinya sendiri saja." Heechul pun akhirnya berlalu pergi, sedangkan Key dan Ryeowook pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari gedung selagi jam belum menunjukkan waktu tidur.

.

.

Sementara Ahnkle grup ingin mempermalukan Sungmin. Mereka pura-pura mengirim e-mail dan memberi selamat karena pertunjukan tadi dan mengundang Sungmin untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan di ruang seminar jam 10 malam nanti.

Mereka sudah menyiapkan jebakan dan ingin mengambil foto Sungmin yang duduk di sana gemetar ketakutan. Setelah merasa jika persiapannya telah matang, trio Ahnkle pun tertawa senang dan sangat menanti wajah ketakutan seorang Lee Sungmin dan bepikir untuk mempublikasikannya di web sekolah nantinya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan tersebut pun terbuka namun sayangnya yang masuk ke dalam ruang seminar bukanlah Sungmin tapi adalah Heechul. Gadis tinggi itu sibuk mencari gelangnya hingga ke bawah kolong kursi sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dimana aku menjatuhkannya, aish!"

Tepat setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja lampu didalam sana pun mati dan pintu ruang seminar tertutup hingga membuat ruangan itu bertambah gelap.

Mendengar jika pintu tersebut tertutup, Heechul pun dengan cepat berlari kemudian menekan berkali-kali knop pintu dan ternyata pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Heechul tentu saja merasa ketakutan. Ia pun menggedor-gedor berapa kali pintu tersebut kemudian berteriak berharap jika akan ada yang menolongnya.

"Apa ada orang di luar? Siapa pun yang ada di luar tolong buka kan pintu, jebal!" Teriak Heechul sambil terus menekan berkali-kali knop pintu berharap jika akan ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tepat setelah itu, sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba saja lewat beserta suara dibelakang tak jauh dari tempat Heechul berdiri hingga berhasil membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Siapa disana!"

Gadis itu pun membalikkan badan kemudian mencoba untuk mendekati asal suara tersebut walaupun saat ini ia tengah merasa takut. "Apa ada orang disana? Tolong jawab aku!"

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, Heechul pun mencoba menengok kearah pojok ruangan ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak disana. Perlahan langkahnya pun semakin mendekat, hingga tiba-tiba saja wajah Henry yang tengah meletakkan cahaya senter dibawah dagu, persis seperti hantu membuat Heechul terkejut kemudian berteriak nyaring dan berlari kearah pintu.

"KYAAAA!"

"BUKA KAN PINTU NYA! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU! EOMMMAAA!"

Teriak Heechul kalap sambil terus saja menarik-narik knop pintu bahkan dengan sengaja menendang pintu tersebut agar terbuka namun ternyata usahanya tidak berhasil. Akhirnya gadis itu pun menangis keras bahkan tak peduli lagi seberapa keras ia berteriak yang jelas ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan gelap ini saat ini juga.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, Sungmin ternyata menerima e-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Kangin kemudian berjalan ke ruang seminar untuk memastikannya. Namun dilihatnya pintu ruangan tersebut malah tertutup hingga ia merasa dirinya ternyata memang benar ditipu oleh e-mail dari 'akun rahasia' yang ia curigai milik dari grup Heckle kalau tidak Grup Ahnkle.

"Ck, kalau sudah tau bakalan ditipu kenapa aku masih saja pergi kesini?" Gerutu Sungmin dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari pada harus merutuki kebodohannya disini.

"EOMMAAAAA! TOLONG AKU EOMMMA! HUWAAAA! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKUU JEBALLL!"

"Ommo!"

Mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam ruangan, Sungmin pun dengan segera berlari mendekati pintu tersebut kemudian menggedornya dari luar.

"Apa ada orang didalam?"

"EOMMAAA! EOMMMAA! KYAAAA!"

Hanya teriakan yang Sungmin dengar hingga membuat gadis itu semakin menggedor-gedor pintu besi itu dengan kuat. Bahkan ia pun menarik-narik knop pintu itu dengan beringas namun ternyata pintu tersebut tengah terkunci.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tolong jawab aku!"

"EOMMMAAA!"

"Ommo! Eotteokhae!"

Sungmin pun saat ini hanya dapat menggigit ujung kukunya. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan seseorang yang terkurung dari dalam. Akhirnya gadis itu pun melesat pergi untuk menemui penjaga gedung agar membantu mengeluarkan seseorang didalam sana.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit meminta pertolongan, akhirnya pintu tersebut pun berhasil dibuka oleh salah seorang petugas gedung dan Sungmin malah mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut acak-acakan kini sudah terduduk lesu disamping pintu.

"Kim Heechul?"

Mendengar jika ada yang memanggilnya, dengan cepat Heechul mendongak dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Tanpa banyak kata, gadis itu pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian langsung saja memeluk Sungmin sambil menangis keras. "Aku takut! Hiks!"

Sungmin pun bingung untuk merespon seperti apa. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih terkejut saat mengetahui jika Heechul, sang ketua grup Heckle lah yang ternyata terkurung di ruangan ini. Ia bahkan menjadi kasihan ketika melihat wajah pucat Heechul bahkan eyeliner gadis itu sudah luntur akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hikss…hikss…"

"Sstt… tenang lah." Gadis itu terus menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Heechul berharap agar gadis itu akan merasa tenang namun usahanya ternyata tidak berhasil bahkan tangisnya pun kini malah semakin bertambah kencang.

Dilain sisi, Kangin dan Shindong kini tengah kegirangan karena merasa sudah berhasil mengerjai Sungmin dan berniat untuk kembali masuk ke ruang seminar untuk menemui Henry. Namun ketika mendengar jika bukan suara Sungmin lah yang menangis, langkah mereka tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat mendapati Heechul yang tengah menangis keras sedangkan Sungmin disebelahnya kini malah berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Bukankah itu Heechul?" Tanya Shindong pada Kangin namun ternyata lelaki ter-macho di group Ahnkle itu juga terdiam kemudian merutuki kegagalan dari rencana mereka.

"Aish, rencana kita gagal! Ayo pergi!" Dengan wajah masam, akhirnya kedua orang itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemput Henry kemudian melesat pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan Heechul yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan shock itu kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan mempraktekkan apa yang terjadi padanya didalam ruangan tadi walaupun masih dengan mata yang penuh dengan linangan air mata. "A-aku mencari gelangku disana tapi lampunya m-mati dan…BAMM! Ada hantu dipojok ruangan dan menatap kearahku! HUWAAA!"

Sungmin sungguh bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Akhirnya gadis itu pun hanya dapat tersenyum maklum sambil terus menenangkan gadis disampingnya.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita keluar." Ajak Sungmin namun gadis tinggi itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan. Kaki ku lemah sekali, berdiri pun rasanya susah…" Ujar Heechul dengan manja, tidak seperti Heechul yang selalu ia lihat ketika membully nya selama ini.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pun memilih untuk menyampirkan lengan Heechul dibahunya kemudian menuntun gadis yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu untuk berjalan bersama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mem-bully anak lain kalau ternyata melihat hantu sja kau menjadi setakut ini?" Gerutu Sungmin walaupun sambil terkekeh geli namun ternyata Heechul tak terima dan malah mencibir pada Sungmin.

"Yaish… Jangan mengataiku! Kau tidak tau jika aku masih shock karena hal ini…"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mendadak sakit karena Heechul terus memberikan beban seluruh tubuhnya pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Aduh kau berat sekali..kalau kau sudah tidak apa-apa kau bisa jalan sendiri, kan?"

Bukannya mengangguk, Heechul kini malah terbalik merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa jalan."

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, akhirnya Sungmin pun mengalah walaupun harus merasakan sakit dibagian punggung dan pahanya, "Ya sudah tapi kau jangan terlalu bersandar padaku. Kakiku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Arasseo …arasseo…"

Mereka pun terdiam karena bingung harus menceritakan apa lagi. Namun ketika melihat Heechul yang diam seperti ini entah mengapa membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan merasa jika Heechul sebenarnya adalah gadis yang berhati baik. "Seharusnya hatimu juga secantik wajahmu. Jika hatimu seperti itu, pasti banyak orang yang akan menyukaimu."

Mendengar ucapan itu sontak saja membuat Heechul terkejut. Gadis itu semula tersanjung mendengarnya namun secepat pula ia buang jauh-jauh pikirannya karena merasa tidak mau termakan oleh ucapan Sungmin. "Jangan mengira kau sudah mendapatkan hatiku."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin juga bagi Sungmin jika Heechul akan tiba-tiba menjadi baik padanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan merahasiakan ini untukmu. Ahh…Banyak sekali rahasia yang kupegang."

Heechul hanya memandang dalam diam gadis disampingnya. Namun akhirnya Sungmin menuntun Heechul untuk meneruskan jalan mereka hingga gadis itu pun mengantar Heechul sampai di kamar penginapannya.

.

.

Sungmin kini baru menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk, ia pun mengecek ponselnya dan hingga saat ini Irene masih belum mengirimkan e-mail padanya. "Masih tidak ada kabar dari Irene. Dia pasti sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa mengirimi ku e-mail."

Gadis itu pun memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia pun memijat kakinya yang sakit karena terlalu lama menahan beban berat tubuh Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian pahanya.

"Huh~ aku tidak menyangka jika kakiku malah menjadi sakit seperti ini."

Sungmin pun memutuskan jalan-jalan untuk melemaskan kakinya dan berniat untuk bangkit. Namun setelah melihat mp3 pemberian Kyuhyun disampingnya membuat niat tersebut terhenti kemudian ia pun membawa mp3 pemberian Kyuhyun bersamanya.

.

.

Van yang Kyuhyun naiki baru saja sampai di tempat penginapan workshop sekolahnya diadakan. Setelah turun dari van, Kyuhyun langsung saja meluapkan kekesalannya pada Kibum yang saat ini ternyata sudah lebih dulu merutuk kearahnya.

"Ya! Kau menyuruhku untuk menyetir cepat untuk datang ke tempat sepi yang kau sebut 'workshop' ini? Apa kau berniat mengerjai Noona-mu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun sontak saja mengernyit ketika mendengar tuduhan tersebut dan kini malah berbalik marah pada Kibum. "Acaranya sudah selesai karena kita terlambat dan aku tidak bisa tampil. Ini semua karena Noona yang mengajakku berhenti untuk makan. Kalau tidak aku masih bisa melihat Sungmin dan Donghae tampil diatas panggung tadi."

Raut Kibum yang semula masam kini mendadak menjadi murung ketika Kyuhyun malah balik menuduhnya, "Apa mereka lebih penting bagimu daripada aku? Noona-mu ini lapar! Semangkuk udon, kentang, tonkatsu..apa kau harus marah karena itu? Kau ingin Noona mu yang cantik ini menderita kelaparan, eoh? Kau begitu tega pada Noonamu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kibum, "Noona ini bicara apa? Aishh..sudahlah!"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan Kibum sendirian yang saat ini sudah hampir menangis karena kesal. "Awas kau Kyu! Akan ku adukan kau pada suamiku!"

.

.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Kyuhyun dengan dandanan Irene nya kini tengah masuk ke kamar inap mereka untuk mencari Sungmin. Bahkan lelaki itu pun merayap-rayap di dinding berharap jika kedatangannya akan mengejutkan Sungmin, namun ternyata gadis yang ia cari saat ini malah tidak ada disana.

"Haisshh! Kemana anak itu? Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya." Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Kyuhyun pun memilih keluar dari kamar lagi untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Sedangkan gadis yang cari kini tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggir kolam renang sambil mendengarkan mp3-nya. Sungmin pun memilih untuk berdiri dipinggir kolam sambil menyanyikan setiap part lagu Twice dengan volume yang lumayan nyaring, tanpa menyadari jika 2 anggota Heckle, Ryeowook dan Key sudah berdiri dibelakangnya kemudian dengan jahatnya mendorong Sungmin hingga jatuh ke dalam kolam.

 **BYURRR!**

"Ahhahhahah…." Ketawa nista kedua gadis itu lah yang Sungmin dengar hingga mata bulatnya kini memang menadapati jika kedua orang itu lah yang sudah mendorongnya. "YA!"

"Aahahahha…aku harus mengabadikan moment ini. Camkkaman, aku akan mengambil kamera ku dulu!" Ryeowook pun berujar senang kemudian merogoh kantung bajunya, namun benda yang ia cari malah tidak ada hingga membuat Key mengernyitkan alis disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan kameraku di kamar."

"Yaishh! Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh! Kau ini!"

"Ohh…my mistake! I know this is my mistake. Ayo kita ambil lalu kita kembali lagi kesini." Ryeowook pun sudah berniat untuk menarik Key namun gadis tomboy itu malah menolak sambil menatap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menatap kesal kearah mereka.

"Kalau dia sudah naik kesini bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Asalkan tubuhnya basah kuyup saja sudah akan membuat heboh seisi sekolah. Kajja!" Mereka berdua pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menggigil didalam air sana.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana? YAA! Aishh.. Dua orang itu benar-benar!" Sungmin pun memegang daun telinganya namun ia malah tidak mendapati earphone nya tidak lagi terpasang disana.

"mp3-ku!" Gadis itu pun berusaha untuk mencari benda persegi tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian kolam yang airnya memang hanya sebatas dadanya demi mendapati mp3 nya yang sepertinya sudah jatuh ke dasar kolam. "Otteokhae!"

Dari arah balkon Kyuhyun masih saja mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru gedung. hingga tatapannya pun terhenti ketika mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah berada didalam kolam renang pada jam 11 malam seperti ini. "Lee Sungmin? Apa yang dilakukannya disana?" Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun/Irene pun berjalan turun ke arah kolam untuk menemui gadis itu disana.

Ketika sibuk mencari, tiba-tiba saja kaki Sungmin menjadi kram. Gadis itu pun mendadak panik hingga tubuhnya pun sempat tenggelam beberapa kali kedalam air. "Tolong aku! Pfftthhh! Siapa pun tolong aku!"

Tepat saat itu seseorang pun melompat ke dalam kolam kemudian muncul dengan Sungmin yang berada digendongannya. Kyuhyun lah yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung terjun untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin, tanpa peduli dengan rambut palsu dan semua samarannya yang terlepas dan mengapung dipermukaan kolam renang.

"Pffthhh! Huh huh!"

"Sungmin-ah, tenanglah. Ini aku Kyuhyun!"

Namun gadis itu masih saja panic dan masih tidak bisa ditenangkan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin untuk naik kepermukaan dengan masih menggedongnya kemudian mendudukkannya di pinggir kolam.

Nampak jika Sungmin kini tengah menggigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah memerah jaketnya yang basah untuk mengurangi kadar airnya, kemudian lelaki itu pun memakaikan jaketnya untuk Sungmin yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam shock ditempatnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Lee Sungmin?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu kini malah menangis kencang hingga membuat Kyuhyun bingung sendiri melihatnya. Akhirnya dengan gugup, lelaki itu pun memilih untuk memeluk Sungmin erat sambil terus menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada bahu sempit gadis tersebut. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah selamat sekarang."

Sedangkan dari arah lain, Ryeowook dan Key sudah kembali lagi dengan kameranya. Namun saat itu juga mereka terkejut melihat Sungmin yang ternyata kini sudah berada dipinggir kolam bahkan dengan seorang lelaki misterius dalam keadaan membelakangi mereka yang diduga sepertinya sudah menolong Sungmin. Tanpa banyak pikir, Ryeowook pun segera mengambil foto mereka kemudian melesat pergi dengan raut puas yang terparti diwajah mereka.

Reporter Kang yang sedari tadi tengah membuntuti Irene pun kini malah kehilangan jejak artis tersebut karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapati gadis itu berada di area kolam. Lelaki itu sudah berniat untuk pergi, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut kala dirinya juga mendapati sesuatu yang dilihat oleh Key dan Ryeowook dan ikut mengambil foto keduanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Reporter Kang pun melesat pergi karena ia pun takut jika kedapatan oleh Kibum atau Siwon lagi disekitar sini walaupun ia sendiri pun bingung untuk apa juga ia memotret lelaki asing tersebut.

Kyuhyun saat ini sudah melepaskan pelukannya kemudian masih menenangkan Sungmin. Lelaki itu pun kembali mengeratkan jaketnya pada bahu Sungmin bahkan kali ini tengah menghapus lelehan air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Setelah Sungmin diam, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun marah bahkan menatap gadis itu dengan sangar. "Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau berenang sendirian malam-malam seperti tadi, eoh?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut. Dengan takut-takut, Sungmin pun menunjukkan mp3 yang sempat ia dapatkan sebelum kakinya menjadi kram tadi kepada Kyuhyun, "Aku mencari ini."

Bukannya merasa terharu, Kyuhyun malah berteriak kembali sambil memandang mp3 itu tidak suka. "Siapa peduli kalau kau menghilangkannya? Jika tidak ada aku yang menolongmu, siapa yang tahu kau bisa saja tenggelam ke dasar kolam itu kan? Kau mau seperti itu?!"

Sungmin tentu saja menggeleng karena ia tentu merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa ketika lelaki itu masih saja menatap geram kearahnya, walaupun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun juga yang mengajak Sungmin untuk segera pergi meninggalkan sisi kolam untuk kembali ke van miliknya.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan selama mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Hingga ketika keduanya sudah berdiri disamping van pun, Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya berdehem kemudian meminta Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke penginapan. "Masuk lah. Ini sudah malam. Jangan lupa ganti baju mu, jika kau tidak ingin terserang flu nantinya."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk walaupun ia masih takut setelah dimarahi Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau seharusnya juga segera pergi sebelum ada orang yang melihatmu disini."

"Aku sudah mau pergi."

"Baik! kalau begitu pergilah, kenapa kau marah?"

Seperti hal nya anak kecil, kedua orang itu malah saling berteriak satu sama lain dan membuat Kibum yang ternyata sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi disamping van hanya terkekeh lucu melihatnya.

"Ehem. Kau pasti gembira bisa satu panggung dengan Donghae." Kyuhyun berujar tiba-tiba dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar kesal bahkan ketika itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah Sungmin didepannya.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan tak ingin berkomentar banyak, "Meskipun bukan dengan Donghae, tapi tadi itu tetap saja menyenangkan."

"Ehem. Ehem. Aku harus melihat sendiri sekacau apa penampilanmu, jadi aku bisa mengkritiknya."

"Tidak cukup jelek sampai pantas untuk kau kritik." Sungmin ternyata sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, Sungmin pun mengembalikan jaket putih yang dipijamkan oleh Kyuhyun tak lupa sambil mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya.

"Ini jaketmu. Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku." Ucapan tulus disertai senyum manis itu entah mengapa membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi menghangat, bahkan tanpa paksaan ia pun ikut membalas senyum Sungmin dengan tak kalah manisnya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan untuk masuk kembali kedalam gedung setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Kibum yang sudah dilewatinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ternyata kini tengah menunggu sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh tak lupa dengan senyuman sejuta pesona miliknya.

Bahkan ketika pukul 12.00 malam seperti ini, Sungmin masih saja tidak bisa tidur dan malah mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan gelisah. Ia justru merasa deg-degan dan ingat saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Entah mengapa pipinya kini malah merona hebat bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Gadis itu pun dengan cepat menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap agar semua pemikirannya hilang walaupun jujur saja Sungmin sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melupakannya.

.

.

Paginya…

Anak-anak kini sudah siap untuk berolahraga dan kini sudah berkumpul didepan loby gedung. Mereka kini sedang asyik bercengkrama, namun tiba-tiba saja satu persatu dari mereka kini tengah menerima sebuah e-mail di ponsel mereka masing-masing dengan isi yang sama, yakni foto Sungmin yang tengah bersama dengan seseorang lelaki misterius lah disana.

Semua nya sontak saja terkejut namun sayangnya mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa lelaki tersebut karena posisi lelaki didalam foto itu tepat membelakangi kamera, "Bukankah ini Lee Sungmin? Tapi siapa lelaki ini?" Ucapan itu lah yang hampir terdengar dari semua siswa hingga membuat Eunhyuk yang juga mendapatkan e-mail terkejut melihatnya.

Ternyata Heechul yang juga mendapatkan e-mail tersebut kini malah membulatkan matanya dan memandang foto itu tidak percaya. "Lee Sungmin?"

Saat itu juga Ryeowook dan Key berlari kencang kearahnya kemudian tertawa senang sambil bergelayut ditangan Heechul.

"Bagaimana? Rencana kami berhasil kan?" Bangga Ryeowook dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun bukannya senang, Heechul kini malah mendadak gelisah apalagi ketika melihat Sungmin yang baru saja datang dari dalam gedung kini berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah menimpanya, Sungmin tetap saja keluar dengan ceria, kemudian menyapa teman-temannya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Selamat pagi semuanya~" Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan tersebut bahkan mereka semua hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh hingga membuat gadis itu menjadi bingung.

Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mendekati Sungmin sambil menatap gadis itu dengan panic. "Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak mendapat e-mail di ponselmu?"

"Eung, tidak. Ponselku jatuh ke dalam air dan rusak. W-wae?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab, Guru Seo sudah lebih dulu keluar bahkan kini dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Ne?"

"Ikut Ibu sekarang."

Ketika sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang sudah didapati Kepala sekolah didalamnya, Guru Seo pun menunjukkan foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata berhasil diabadikan oleh seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab tadi malam. Gadis itu tentu saja merasa terkejut. Namun terkejut bukan karena memikirkan dirinya sendiri karena ia justru kini tengah mencemaskan Irene, _'Apa samaran Irene terbongkar? Bagaimana ini?'_

"Meskipun sekolah kita menganut sistem liberal, tapi bukankah kau tahu dilarang pacaran di dalam sekolah?"

Mendengar penuturan Guru Seo entah mengapa membuat Sungmin menjadi setengah lega. Ia sangat bersyukur jika Irene ternyata belum ketahuan.

Sedangkan Kepala Sekolah kini tengah berusaha membujuk Guru Seo agar mendengarkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu. "Sungmin-ah, ayo jelaskanlah semuanya."

"Ne? D-dia hanya menolongku saat aku jatuh ke dalam air."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, semua akan selesai kalau kita juga mendengar penjelasan siswa itu. Siapa siswa itu?"

"Siapa dia? katakan namanya." Desak Kepala Sekolah lagi, karena lelaki itu sangat berharap jika Sungmin akan jujur dan tidak akan larut dalam masalah ini terlalu lama. Bagaimana pun juga Sungmin adalah salah seorang siswi kesayangan dan dibanggakannya di sekolah ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab. Karena jika ia salah bicara maka identitas Irene bisa saja terbongkar karena kesalahannya. Tentu Sungmin tidak ingin itu semua terjadi.

"I-itu…"

"Apa mungkin dia bukan siswa sekolah ini?" Tebak Guru Seo lagi hingga membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng kuat.

"B-bukan."

"Kalau begitu katakan siapa dia!"

.

.

Donghae ternyata juga menerima e-mail tersebut. Lelaki itu tentu saja terkejut dan meminta managernya untuk segera memutar mobil dan kembali ke penginapan workshop.

Kyuhyun ternyata juga menerima e-mail yang sama. Ia tentu saja shock ketika melihat fotonya dan Sungmin sudah tersebar seperti ini. "Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana ini!"

.

.

-to be Continued-

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo~

Chapter.4 is Update!

Hayoo… Identitas Irene terancam akan terbongkar! Silahkan menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi pada Irene setelah ini ya? Hihihi~

Otte? Semoga kagak ngebosenin yak? Cuman bisa berharap semoga masih ada yang mau mantengin ini ff walaupun update nya kagak bisa cepet lagi kayak dulu T.T

Tetep berikan review ya guys biar bikin semangat author juga buat nulisnya ^^

Thanks to :

lydiasimatupang2301, Dwimin chan, Harukiee, Frostbee, Harusuki Ginichi, HeeKyuMin91, Pabo Girl, orange girls, joy04, nakyu, AiKyumin137, abilhikmah, kiran, nama yang lupa kesebut dan silent readers ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH". Jika berkenan, kalian bisa langsung menonton dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

"Siapa dia? Katakan namanya!"

Sungmin tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab. Karena jika ia salah bicara maka identitas Irene bisa saja terbongkar karena kesalahannya. Tentu Sungmin tidak ingin itu semua terjadi.

"I-itu…"

"Apa mungkin dia bukan siswa sekolah ini?" Tebak Guru Seo lagi hingga membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng kuat.

"B-bukan."

"Kalau begitu katakan siapa dia!"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa panic dan berusaha menenangkan guru muda tersebut namun wanita itu ternyata sudah terlanjur tersulut emosi sehingga sulit untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak menjawab berarti dugaanku benar!"

Pernyataan yang lebih mengarah pada main hakim sendiri itu terang saja membuat mata Sungmin membulat sempurna bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun ikut merasakan hal yang sama. "Guru Seo..Guru Seo… tenangkanlah dirimu. Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain saja."

"Sungmin-ah, jika kau berubah pikiran temui lah kami. Kajja Guru Seo."

Lelaki tua itu pun menggiring Guru Seo untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan wanita itu masih sempat menghentikan langkahnya kemudian kembali memberikan peringatan untuk Sungmin.

"Aku beri kau waktu 10 menit untuk berpikir dan setelah itu kami akan kembali lagi kesini. Ku harap kau akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika tak ingin mendapatkan hukuman nantinya."

Wanita itu pun akhirnya berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang saat ini masih terkejut dengan pernyataan yang barusan wali kelasnya itu berikan.

"Hukuman?" Gumamnya dengan nada yang terdengar mulai bergetar karena ia tidak menyangka jika kecerobohannya tadi malam akan sangat berpengaruh pada sekolahnya yang bahkan baru seumur biji jagung.

Dan sekarang ia hanya diberikan 2 pilihan untuk saat ini. Pertama, jika ia masih bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan identitas Irene, maka skorsing adalah neraka yang siap menantinya. Namun jika membongkar identitas Irene, maka karir lelaki itu akan hancur. Tidak hanya didalam lingkungan sekolah saja bahkan hingga dunia keartisannya pun juga.

Gadis itu tentu merasa serba salah. Ia sungguh bingung harus berbuat apa lagi hingga kepalanya sendiri pun sudah serasa ingin pecah.

"Otteokhae?"

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan berita itu, Kyuhyun/Irene langsung saja bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti oleh Siwon dan Kibum yang baru saja datang dari lantai 2.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, eoh?" Hadang Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya didepan Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu berusaha untuk kabur dari lelaki kekar tersebut.

"Hyung! Aku harus menolong Sungmin!"

"Huh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sungmin-… Aishh! Noona! Antar aku ke workshop sekarang!" Karena panic, Kyuhyun jadi tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa dan malah memalingkan pembicaraannya sambil berusaha untuk menarik Kibum yang saat ini tengah berdiri dibelakang Siwon. Namun karena bingung, wanita yang tengah asyik mengemut permen lollipop ditangannya itu malah menggeleng karena merasa terganggu dari acara makannya.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana! 10 menit lagi akan pemotretan dan kau harus bersiap-siap-…"

"Sungmin akan mendapatkan skorsing karena salahku!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalap hingga berhasil membuat Siwon terdiam. Entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, mata Kyuhyun mulai memerah karena kesal dengan apa yang sudah menimpa Sungmin karena bagaimanapun juga masalah ini berakar darinya.

"Aku yakin Sungmin tidak akan mengatakan apapun karena dia tidak ingin jika samaranku ketahuan. Tapi, apa hyung pikir aku hanya akan diam saja… seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan jika Sungmin benar akan menerima hukuman berat karenaku, begitu?!"

Siwon hanya terdiam menatap ekpresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lain dari biasanya hingga ia pun tidak bisa berkomentar banyak daripada akan memperburuk keadaan nantinya.

Dengan berat hati lelaki itu pun mengangguk karena tak tega melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun yang baru kali ini juga ia lihat diluar dari sisi dingin artis kesayangannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama." Putus Siwon akhirnya hingga Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat mendengus pasrah dan berharap semoga masalah ini akan cepat terselesaikan olehnya.

.

.

Anak-anak yang lain kini masih menunggu keputusan guru dan nasib Sungmin. Apalagi Eunhyuk yang sangat jelas mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Tak henti ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya seraya berdoa semoga tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa Sungmin setelah ini.

Sedangkan dari arah lain, Trio lelaki pecundang, Ahnkle senang karena menurut mereka riwayat Lee Sungmin sang 'hama darat' akan segera berakhir. Saking senangnya ketiga orang itu pun memilih untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan yang benar-benar tidak jelas untuk apa tujuan diadakannya.

Sementara Heechul dari grup Heckle justru setengah hati mendukung teman-temannya yang jahil. Ryeowook sibuk mengoceh disampingnya sambil terus saja menjelek-jelekkan Sungmin serta Key yang sangat bangga dengan ide nya.

"Ini semua berkat ide cemerlang ku! Jika aku tidak menyuruh Ryeowook mengabadikan foto itu, Lee Sungmin tidak akan merasakan hukuman setimpal seperti ini."

"Matta. Kau benar sekali."

Kedua orang itu terus saja sibuk menertawakan nasib sial Sungmin sedangkan Heechul malah berbalik mencemaskan bagaimana nasib musuh mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kalian melakukannya tanpa persetujuan dari ku dulu?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba namun Ryeowook malah tertawa sambil menabrakkan bahu mereka.

"Wae? Ini tidak masalah kan? Bukankah dengan cara ini maka Lee Sungmin kutu itu akan segera menyingkir dari hadapan kita juga Donghae? Benar kan?"

"Benar sekali!" Sahut Key kemudian mereka pun kembali tertawa tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang saat ini malah menunjukkan raut khawatirnya.

Bukan tanpa maksud ia mendadak menjadi perhatian seperti ini kepada Sungmin. Jika mengingat gadis itu lah yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari ketakutan tadi malam dan bersyukur sekali jika dirinya tidak sempat masuk ke rumah sakit karena mengingat jika ia tengah mengalami phobia seperti terkurung di ruangan terkunci. Dengan kejadian itu terang saja membuat Heechul menjadi tak enak hati pada Sungmin apalagi hal ceroboh yang dilakukan oleh kedua anak buahnya sudah berada diluar batas sewajarnya.

' _Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Lee Sungmin, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.'_ Pikir Heechul sambil menatap sendu pada pintu utama gedung yang juga sama sekali tidak menampakkan adanya batang hidung kepala Sekolah, Guru Seo, maupun Sungmin sendiri.

Tak berapa lama Donghae pun muncul dari arah gerbang sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Lelaki itu tampak panik. Melihat jika ada sahabat Sungmin disana, Donghae pun akhirnya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari siswa siswi lain terhadapnya.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, apa Sungmin akan dikeluarkan?"

"Belum ada keputusan yang pasti. Hanya saja, dia perlu mengatakan siapa pria di foto itu agar terhindar dari hukuman. Tapi Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Kurasa dia punya alasan kenapa tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Donghae tentu saja kaget mendengarnya kemudian kembali bertanya jika saja siluet seorang lelaki didalam foto itu secara tiba-tiba kini kembali muncul didalam pemikirannya. "Lelaki itu..bukankah dia anak dari sekolah kita?"

"Eum, aku merasa memang seperti itu tapi aku pun masih tidak tau lelaki asing itu siapa. Huh, aku sekarang hanya bisa menyayangkan. Kenapa harus ada yang mengambil foto mereka. Siapa pun orang itu, dia benar-benar jahat!"

Mendengar itu entah mengapa mata Donghae langsung tertuju pada 3 orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai fansnya. Entah mengapa lelaki itu merasa jika peristiwa ini terjadi karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka hingga Donghae pun tanpa sadar menggeram marah.

"Apa itu perbuatan kalian?"

Trio Heckle tidak menjawab karena dalam satu kali tatapan saja jelas sekali jika saat ini Donghae sedang murka dan itu tentu saja bermula dari kelakuan mereka juga.

"Aku tidak tahu perlakuan apa yang sebelumnya kalian berikan pada Sungmin, tapi yang kali ini sungguh keterlaluan!"

Heckle masih setia untuk bungkam. Mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sang idola yang baru kali ini juga menanggapi kelakuan mereka yang 3 orang itu akui memang sudah sangat melewati batas. Akhirnya Heckle pun hanya dapat menundukkan wajah mereka, tak berani menatap Donghae yang saat ini tengah membuang nafasnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah terduduk diatas kursi dengan gelisah. 10 menit hampir berlalu bahkan sampai sekarang ini dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa hingga akhirnya Guru Seo dan kepala Sekolah pun datang kembali dan membuat Sungmin pun berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar.

Guru Seo pun masih menatap Sungmin kesal kemudian Guru itu pun melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tegas. "Lee Sungmin, kami sepakat untuk menyelesaikannya dengan hukum sekolah. Kau siap jika harus menerima skors kan?"

Ucapan mengerikan itu terang saja Sungmin terkejut bahkan mata nya kini berhasil membulat sempurna. "S-skorsing?"

"Benar. Jadi, kau masih belum mau mengatakannya pada kami?"

Menyadari jika suasana saat ini sudah semakin tegang, Kepala Sekolah pun memilih untuk mendekati Sungmin dan berharap jika gadis itu kali ini akan berkata dengan sejujurnya. "Lee Sungmin, aku tanya satu kali lagi. Siapa siswa laki-laki itu?"

"D-dia-…"

"Itu saya!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu hingga membuat semuanya kaget dan menoleh, terutama Sungmin yang saat ini tengah terdiam kaku karena terkejut mendengar suara lelaki yang bahkan karena tidak focus ia jadi tidak bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

' _Semoga itu bukan Irene!'_ Mohon Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada hingga tak lama siluet lelaki itu pun muncul bersama seorang gadis yang ia kenal berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Donghae dan …Heechul?" Gumam Sungmin dengan nada terkejutnya hingga kedua orang itu pun akhirnya sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Maaf jika saya datang terlambat karena ada show."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu pun menatap Sungmin kemudian merubah ekpresinya seperti sedang kesal dengan perbuatan yang Sungmin lakukan. "Hei, bukankah tadi malam ku bilang jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian itu karena aku tidak mau ada skandal. Apa kau sudah mengatakan semuanya?"

Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Donghae, Kepala Sekolah sontak saja merasa lega kemudian mendekati lelaki tampan itu dengan antusias. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae pun mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan kemudian mulai mengarang cerita dan ber-acting seolah-olah yang ia ceritakan itu benar adanya, "Semalam saya berjalan-jalan diluar gedung kemudian melihat seekor rusa yang tengah terluka. Karena saya adalah lelaki tampan yang baik hati, tentu saja saya menolongnya…"

Heechul yang disamping Donghae pun heboh bertepuk tangan karena bangga dengan sikap kepahlawanan Donghae, berbeda dengan Guru Seo yang kini tengah mengerutkan alisnya.

"…Saat kembali lagi, saya mendengar teriakan dari seseorang. Saya pun berlari mencari suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari teriakan Sungmin. Saya kaget ketika mendapati Sungmin jatuh ke dalam kolam dan tentu saya menolongnya. Ia kedinginan, jadi saya memeluknya. Aissshh…Pasti ada orang yang mengambil foto secara diam-diam."

Donghae pun pura-pura merutuki kejadian tersebut berusaha untuk memperkuat actingnya, namun Guru Seo ternyata tidak percaya begitu saja. "Tapi anak yang di foto tidak mirip denganmu-…"

Ucapan Guru Seo tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala Heechul sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya. "Itu memang dia. Saya ada di sana melihat semuanya."

Sekarang Sungmin yang gantian menjadi heran. Karena bagaimana pun juga grup Heckle lah yang sudah menjerumuskan Sungmin kedalam masalah ini dan gadis itu menganggap Heechul yang sebagai ketua Heckle pasti merupakan pemilik otak licik dari kedua anggotanya. Tapi sekarang? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu kini memilih berbohong untuk menyelamatkannya sama seperti Donghae. Apa ini tidak salah?

Sebelum Guru Seo memberikan argumennya, Heechul pun kembali berucap sambil menunjukkan alasan kuatnya untuk mengatakan hal barusan, "Apa guru tidak tahu? Saya selalu mengikuti Donghae kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan hingga tadi malam pun saya mengikutinya dan melihatnya menyelamatkan Lee Sungmin."

Kali ini Guru Seo tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena ia juga mengenal dengan pasti bagaimana kelakuan grup Heckle dan tentu saja mau tak mau ia harus menyetujui apa yang gadis itu katakan. Sedangkan Kepala Sekolah kini merasa senang sekali kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan cengiran yang masih saja keliahatan berkarisma diusianya yang tak lagi muda, "Karena kita tahu siapa anak itu dan bahkan kita mempunyai saksi, maka aku putuskan masalah ini selesai."

Sungmin sontak saja mendesah lega, sama seperti Donghae dan Heechul yang ternyata ikut gembira mendengar keputusan ini.

Guru Seo pun mau tidak mau menerima keterangan ini lalu menegur Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menunduk sambil menunjukkan raut kelegaannya, "Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal ini sejak awal kalau siswa itu adalah Donghae."

Gadis itu pun mendongak kemudian memandang Guru wanita itu dengan tak enak hati karena ia lagi-lagi harus berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya. "Saya minta maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin ucapkan tak lupa sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya.

Mata Sungmin pun tertuju pada Donghae yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya sedari tadi. Tanpa diduga, Donghae pun mengedipkan mata ke arah Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu kembali memamerkan senyum leganya.

.

.

Irene pun bergegas kearah kerumunan dan ketika itu juga Sungmin, Donghae dan Heechul baru saja keluar dari dalam loby.

Melihat jika Irene baru saja datang, Donghae pun langsung saja berlari kemudian mendekati Irene yang saat ini tengah dikawal oleh Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Irene-ie, kau pasti merasa cemas pada Lee Sungmin kan?"

Sungmin yang melihat jika Irene baru saja datang pun ikut mendekati Irene walaupun kini lebih memilih untuk berdiri disamping Donghae.

"Ah, jangan cemas. Aku sudah menyelamatkannya. Aku bilang kalau anak itu adalah aku." Donghae berujar sangat bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya, tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang langsung berubah ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun bertukar pandang dengan Sungmin. Mengerti dengan tatapan yang KyuRinie berikan, Sungmin pun mengangguk seolah mengatakan jika apa yang Donghae katakan memang benar adanya.

Entah raut seperti apa yang saat ini tengah berada diwajah 'gadis' Kyuhyun, lega kah atau mungkin hal yang lain. Tapi yang jelas setelah mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin, Irene malah membalikkan badannya lagi kemudian pergi, tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang tentu saja menatap heran kearahnya.

Dibalik itu semua, tak ada yang tahu jika Irene kini tengah merasa kecewa, kesal hingga malu karena dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di saat seperti ini dan justru membuat Sungmin hampir mendapatkan hukuman.

Sungmin yang menyadari perubahan ekpresi Irene kini hanya dapat memandang punggung yang mulai menjauh itu dengan sendu tanpa sempat berpikir untuk mencegah langkah lelaki cantik tersebut.

Sedangkan manager Choi kini juga merasa sangat lega karena masalah ini akhirnya bisa selesai tanpa merugikan pihak manapun hingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri, "Itu bagus. Semua sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Lee Donghae-sshi atas bantuannya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis itu pun bergegas pergi untuk mengejar Irene yang sudah berjarak 10 m dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Donghae yang ternyata juga tengah menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Irene sontak saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kenapa Irene langsung pergi? Apa dia marah karena cemburu? Aih… aku tidak menyangka jika Irene akan cemburu seperti ini…" Senang Donghae bahkan dengan terlalu percaya diri tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya.

Gadis itu pun kini menatap Heechul yang memang sedari tadi sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mulainya Sungmin ragu untuk mulai menyapa Heechul hingga gadis bertubuh tinggi itu lah yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menjadi kikuk.

"Gomawo."

Hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin katakan dan berharap jika gadis itu akan menerima ucapan terima kasihnya, namun siapa sangka Heechul malah terkejut kemudian kembali menunjukkan wajah sinisnya.

"Hei, jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena menyukaimu. Aku melakukannya karena aku hanya ingin berhutang budi. Jadi dengar! Aku akan mengganggumu lagi, jadi pastikan kau siap!" Ancam Heechul sambil menyodorkan tinjuannya didepan wajahnya hingga Sungmin pun hanya dapat menatap malas ancaman itu barusan.

"Arasseo."

"Eoh, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Heechul-sshi, Donghae-sshi." Seperti baru menyadari ada yang ia katakan pada Irene, Sungmin langsung saja berlari mengejar Kyurinnie yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi didepan matanya.

Sedangkan Donghae malah membuka mulutnya setengah tidak terima dengan respon Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu datar dan tidak peka, "Apa ini? Dia pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih? Aku tadi muncul bagaikan seorang pangeran, bukankah dia seharusnya menangis atau apa saja lah itu asalkan membuat hatiku senang." Gerutu Donghae tanpa menyadari jika Heechul yang kini malah bergelayut dilengan kirinya.

"Donghae-ya, kau tidak usah memperdulikan gadis itu. Kan ada aku disini yang akan menghiburmu, hm?" Heechul berujar dengan suara mendayu berharap jika Donghae akan luluh, namun nyatanya lelaki itu pun menarik lengannya dengan paksa hingga membuat Heechul hampir terjungkal di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Donghae pun berlalu pergi dengan wajah kesal, tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya karena kecewa dengan penolakan Donghae.

.

.

Sungmin pun berlari mengejar van Irene yang sudah keburu menjauh tanpa sempat ia kejar lagi. Ia pun hanya dapat ia menghela nafasnya berat, padahal ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau keadaannya saat ini baik-baik saja.

"Huh, sudahlah." Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin pun berjalan kembali untuk menemui Eunhyuk sekaligus mendinginkan otaknya.

Gadis itu ternyata tidak menyadari jika Fans Irene sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan botol minuman yang masing-masing berada ditangan mereka.

Ketiganya sama-sama mengernyit ketika mendapati gadis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berlari mengejar van Irene, hingga mereka pun berpikir jika Sungmin benar-benar seperti menjadi benalu untuk Irene mereka.

"Jadi yang menyelamatkannya semalam adalah Haebari?" Henry berujar tidak percaya sambil terus menyedot sebotol susu strawberry ditangannya.

"Kenapa ia membantu Lee Sungmin? Mana mungkin dia..dengan Lee Sungmin?" Merasa jika mereka memiliki permikiran yang sama, ketiga orang itu pun tertawa kemudian berlalu pergi.

Reporter Kang yang ternyata menyamar menjadi petugas pembersih taman pun mencuri dengar semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Lelaki itu kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian menyelidiki foto di kolam renang yang berhasil ia dapatkan tadi malam didalam laptop miliknya dan menatap hasil bidikannya dengan alis mengerut.

"Apa orang ini benar-benar Donghae?" Ujar Reporter Kang tidak begitu percaya. "Orang yang kulihat itu bukan Donghae. Aku yakin, karena aku mengikuti Irene ke kolam renang. Kemana Irene pergi semalam?"

Merasa frustasi, lelaki itu pun memilih untuk keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian menyadarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu mobil sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jika Donghae dan Irene di kolam renang semalam, lalu siapa gadis itu? Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi!"

"Ada yang aneh. Tapi Aku harus menemukan kameraku dulu." Pikirnya final kemudian masuk lagi kedalam mobil dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan area parkiran workshop.

.

.

Sore tadi, rombongan siswa dan siswi Sekolah Seni Daehan pun sudah kembali ke asrama karena esok hari mereka harus memulai kembali kegiatan belajar mereka seperti biasanya.

Sungmin yang dalam keadaan lelah pun kini sudah memasuki kamarnya bersama Irene dan menyalakan saklar lampu, namun ia kali ini harus kembali kecewa karena tidak menemukan Kyurinnie diatas ranjangnya.

Sungmin pun berjalan gontai kearah meja belajarnya. Ia pun mendudukkan diri diatas kursi, kemudian membuka resleting tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya yang sudah rusak karena terlalu lama ikut terendam bersamanya didalam air. Padahal hanya ponsel ini yang sangat membantunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang eomma bahkan juga dengan Irene.

"Kenapa kau harus rusak di tengah keadaan seperti ini, eoh?" Gerutu Sungmin sambil membolak-balikkan ponsel hitam tersebut ditangannya kemudian akhirnya membantingnya keatas ranjang, sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk membersihkan diri kedalam kamar mandi karena sedari tadi ia pun sudah merasa risih dengan keringat yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mandinya, gadis itu pun mencoba untuk tidur dan terus saja membolak- balik badannya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Namun hingga pukul 12.10 tengah malam ini, Sungmin masih saja tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena pikirannya terus tertuju pada kejadian yang ia alami kemarin malam dan tadi pagi barusan.

Ia teringat saat Irene memeluknya di sisi kolam renang dan tampak cemas. Namun pagi tadi, Irene hanya diam saja bahkan pergi, paling tidak Sungmin seharusnya diajak untuk ikut bersamanya karena ia juga ingin menceritakan semua kejadiannya pada Irene agar lelaki itu tidak khawatir lagi.

Sungmin tentu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Irene. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor management Irene ditengah malam seperti ini dengan melewati jendela, sama seperti yang biasa Irene lakukan hingga ia kini pun sudah berada di rooftop gedung dan berharap jika akan menemukan Irene disana.

Benar saja. Ketika ia menoleh kearah kanan, ia pun mendapati Irene sebagai sosok asli lelakinya kini tengah duduk sendirian diatas bangku panjang serta raut muram yang masih saja bertengger diwajahnya.

"Huh, dia suka sekali menyendiri disini padahal cuaca sedang dingin." Gumam Sungmin setengah merutuki kelakuan Irene, hingga akhirnya gadis itu pun memilih untuk mendekati bangku tersebut dan tanpa permisi langsung saja duduk disebelah Irene hingga berhasil membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kaget bercampur kesal, namun Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum tipis kemudian malah menyindirnya.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kalau kau tidak akan pulang ke asrama, kau seharusnya latihan." Nasehat Sungmin yang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya saja, namun Kyuhyun tidak merespon dan kini lebih memilih untuk membuang pandangannya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak pulang karena merasa bersalah? Benar kan?" Ucapan Sungmin sebenarnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kaget bahkan gadis itu malah menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk lentiknya seperti memojokkan seorang anak kecil. Perlakuan itu ternyata berhasil membuat Kyuhyun pun sedikit termundur dari tempatnya karena gadis itu malah semakin mendorong telunjuknya dan hampir mengenai pipinya.

"Aku benar kan? Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah beres. Itu semua berkat bantuan dari Donghae dan Heechul."

Setelah mendengar nama Donghae disebut oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun terang saja menjadi semakin kesal, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya didepan gadis itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan tawa hambarnya didepan Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak membantumu? Apa kau akan diam saja?"

Sungmin pun menjadi kikuk sendiri kemudian malah menggaruk pelipisnya karena bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Yah..aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau tidak ada yang menolong. Benar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya saja? Huh, aku ini memang pecundang."

Sungmin tentu menyadari perubahan ekpresi yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghibur Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap pelan bahu tegap tersebut sebagai bentuk penyemangat, "Bukan. Meskipun dengan resiko ketahuan, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena orang yang menyelamatkanku dari dalam kolam adalah kau. Bukan Irene, tapi kau Kyuhyun."

Entah mengapa, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa luluh dengan ucapan Sungmin. Terlebih, apakah kalian juga baru menyadari jika baru kali ini juga Sungmin menyebut nama Irene yang sebenarnya. "Paling tidak kau tahu namaku."

Sungmin ternyata menjadi salah tingkah karena ditatap dengan intens oleh Kyuhyun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, gadis itu pun berpura-pura lupa sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas dagu, "Apa? benar Kyuhyun kan? Atau Gyohyun? Atau juga Gwanghyun?"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian Gwanghwamun saja?" Sahut Kyuhyun judes hingga membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas.

"Kurasa alasan kenapa kau tidak pulang bukan karena kau malu dan bukan karena kau menyesal. Kau ini lebih sensitif dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Mwo? Sensitif?!" Sindiran itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun menjadi jengkel sendiri, namun bukannya meminta maaf gadis itu malah semakin memojokkannya.

"Ya, sensitif lebih dari seorang gadis yang tengah datang bulan."

"K-kau?!"

"Hei, kau tau? Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa tertekan dengan kejadian hari ini. Bagimana jika kau mengajari ku menari saja untuk menghilangkan stress. Kau mau kan?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjadi marah besar, Sungmin pun sengaja memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan nyatanya berhasil. Nampak jika lelaki itu berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian mengajak Sungmin untuk mengikutinya ke studio tari tempat biasa ia melatih tarinya.

.

.

Studio itu kini sudah penuh dengan music dari lagu Blackpink - Bombayah. Sungmin pun nampak menari sesuka hatinya, tak perduli jika tariannya tidak sesuai dengan irama lagu. Yang jelas jika dirinya senang, Sungmin tidak akan mau berhenti menari walaupun Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memperhatikannya tengah menggelengkan kepalanya, miris melihat tarian aneh Sungmin.

Merasa jika tarian Sungmin sudah tidak bisa terkendali, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mematikan music tersebut hingga Sungmin pun sontak saja menghentikan tarian abstraknya.

"YA!"

"Lakukan dengan benar. Lihat aku!"

Sebelum sempat memberikan protes, Kyuhyun pun sudah lebih dulu berdiri disebelah Sungmin kemudian menunjukkan beberapa gerakan pada Sungmin.

"Sudah lihat kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Energinya lah yang menurutku penting."

"Ya! Apa kau pikir semua orang bisa menari hanya dengan menggoyangkan badan mereka? Tarian itu juga ada aturannya."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia rasa lelaki itu belum benar mengerti apa itu tarian sehingga malah mengajarinya hanya untuk terpaku pada suatu aturan saja, tanpa memaknai tujuan dan artinya.

"Apa asyiknya menari 'dengan benar' seperti menyelesaikan soal matematika? Jika memang menyenangkan, hasilnya menjadi tidak terlalu penting. Yang jelek pun akan menjadi bagus jika kau melakukannya dengan senang hati. Jangan bermusuhan dengan tarian, tapi bermainlah dengan tarian, mengerti kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah terdiam sambil berusaha untuk memahami apa yang Sungmin ucapkan. Namun diamnya Kyuhyun malah membuat Sungmin berpikir jika lelaki itu masih saja tidak setuju dengan ucapannya hingga gadis itu pun hanya dapat mendenguskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Hei, tidak usah melamun. Nyalakan musiknya lagi."

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan setengah melamun itu pun akhirnya mengalah kemudian menyalakan musik. Sungmin pun kembali menari seperti tadi, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seperti tak berminat untuk mengikuti Sungmin.

"Hei, kenapa malah diam! Ayo ikut menari!" Gadis itu kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekat walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan. Nampak jika lelaki itu seperti tidak berniat walaupun Sungmin sudah heboh sendiri disebelahnya.

Melihat jika gadis disampingnya terlihat sangat senang, akhirnya tanpa disuruh pun Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menari dan lama kelamaan mulai menikmati tariannya.

Tanpa sadar dengan menari bersama ini membuat kedua nya tertawa riang dan merasa senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan itu tentu jika mereka tengah bersama.

.

.

Pagi ini di dalam ruang kerja Manager Choi, Reporter Kini nampak membubuhkan cap jempolnya diatas surat pernyataan yang sudah ia buat sendiri dihadapan manager Choi.

Siwon pun dengan cepat menyimpan surat pernyataan tersebut kemudian mengangkat kamera Kang ditangannya, tak lupa dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Sesuai dengan isi pernyataan yag ku buat, aku bersedia mengembalikan kameramu, dengan syarat agar kau tidak menggunakan kamera itu untuk mengambil gambar Irene. Mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti. Cepat kembalikan!"

Baru saja Kang berniat untuk menarik kameranya, namun dengan cepat Siwon pun kembali menjauhkan kamera itu dari jangkauan Kang hingga membuat reporter itu menjerit kesal.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Jangan pernah melanggar penyataan di surat itu jika kau ingin terhindar dari masalah!" Ancam Siwon lagi tak lupa dengan tatapan tajamnya hingga sukses membuat Kang menelan air ludahnya sendiri dengan susah.

"A-aku berjanji! Aku hanya akan menjual kamera ini dan memulai bisnis yang baru." Kang berujar dengan wajah memelasnya, berusaha meyakinkan jika dirinya sudah berkata jujur.

Siwon yang melihat raut menyebalkan itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya jengah kemudian melempar kamera mahal itu hingga Kang pun reflek menangkapnya dengan was-was. Bahaya jika kamera itu rusak, karena butuh waktu hampir setahun baginya ditengah pengangguran seperti ini berjuang untuk membeli sebuah kamera yang mahal dan memiliki kualitas yang bagus.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Tanpa banyak kata, Kang pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan gelabakan kemudian membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu ia pun keluar dari ruangan dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Huh.. dasar manager mengerikan!" Rutuk Kang sambil mengumpulkan nafasnya agar menjadi normal kembali. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dan bersiap untuk berbelok, namun langkahnya terhenti kala mendapati seorang remaja lelaki tengah tertegun melihatnya dan segera membalikkan badan untuk menjauh.

Sikap itu terang saja membuat Kang menjadi curiga kemudian memandang punggung remaja lelaki berambut blonde itu dengan aneh. "Apa dia trainee disini? Tapi dia mirip Irene. Apa dia kakaknya?"

.

.

Semua siswa dan siswi kini tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah. Nampak jika di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan, Donghae kini tengah mengaduk isi makan siangnya dengan beringas sambil menopangkan wajahnya diatas tangan kirinya.

Lelaki itu kini tengah gelisah karena Lee Sungmin tidak menelpon padahal ia yang sudah menyelamatkan gadis tersebut. "Apa dia tidak tahu nomor telponku?" Gumam Donghae dengan alis berkerutnya hingga ia pun mendapati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah mengambil makan siang mereka dan mencari tempat duduk.

Donghae tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak memandangi Sungmin. Gadis yang tengah dipandanginya itu memilih untuk duduk agak jauh dibelakangnya hingga membuat Donghae sedikit kecewa. _'Kenapa Sungmin tidak duduk bersamaku saja disini? Bukankah aku juga tengah duduk sendirian?'_ Pikir Donghae tanpa sadar, namun ia segera memutus tatapannya kala dilihatnya ketiga anggota Heckle tengah memasuki kantin hingga membuatnya menjadi tidak selera makan.

"Mereka lagi…Aissh!"

Heckle ternyata dengan cepat mendapati keberadaan Donghae dan tentu saja ketiga gadis itu segera mendekat. Dengan gaya centilnya, Heechul pun dengan sengaja berjalan dibarisan paling depan dan berniat untuk menyapa sang idola. Namun siapa sangka jika Donghae malah mendadak berdiri dan hampir membuat Heechul jatuh. Untung saja kejadian itu tidak sempat terjadi ketika tubuh kurus Heechul ternyata ditangkap oleh pemimpin Grup Ahnkle, Kim Kangin.

"OMMO!"

Seperti adegan sinetron yang pada umumnya kita lihat di TV, kedua orang itu sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik tak lupa dengan backsound lagu cinta yang sempat-sempatnya Henry mainkan dengan biolanya hingga membuat Heechul tersadar dan segera bangkit kemudian menutupi dada ratanya dengan tangan yang menyilang.

"YA! Apa kau sengaja mencari kesempatan, eoh! KYAAA!" Teriak Heechul merasa tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Namun bukannya marah, Kangin malah menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri kemudian menatap aneh pada gadis didepannya.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menangkapmu."

"Kau bohong! Pasti kau sengaja mencari kesempatan untuk menolong gadis cantik sepertiku. Iya kan?!"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ternyata memperhatikan kejadian itu sampai tidak menyadari jika Donghae sudah duduk diatas meja mereka.

Seperti biasa, dengan gaya keren serta backsound lagi romantis yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari Donghae, lelaki itu pun menyapa gadis tersebut yang saat ini masih memperhatikan Heechul dan Kangin.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi?"

"Ommo!" Kaget Sungmin kala mendapati Donghae yang saat ini tengah menatapnya intens sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah gadis tersebut.

"Waeyo?"

"Berikan ponselmu padaku?" Pinta Donghae sambil menyodorkan tangannya didepan Sungmin namun gadis itu malah sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ponsel? Mianhae. Ponselku rusak karena jatuh ke dalam air."

Ucapan itu terang saja membuat Donghae terkejut sambil menepuk pelan jidat mulusnya. "Ah, jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak menelpon meskipun kau mau." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri, tak lupa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih bersikap keren didepan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menemui aku sesudah kelas selesai nanti?"

"Eoh?"

.

.

Kedua orang itu kini sama-sama tengah duduk berdua diatas bangku taman. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua malah sibuk memalingkan wajah dan mendadak canggung disaat bersamaan.

Nampak jika Donghae menarik nafasnya berkali-kali. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lelaki itu pun menyodorkan sebuah kotak putih kehadapan Sungmin hingga gadis yang semula menunduk itu pun sontak menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu."

Alis Sungmin semakin mengernyit. Sebuah kotak putih berpita dengan gambar sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru diatas covernya itu terang saja membuat Sungmin menajdi tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae memberinya hadiah seperti ini.

Dengan ragu, gadis itu itu menyambut pemberian dari Donghae dengan sedikit ragu walaupun didalam hatinya kini ia merasa amat senang.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini? Lagipula aku pun bingung kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memberikanku sebuah hadiah."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tak lama ia pun terkekeh kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sekaget ini. Lagi pula aku mendapatkan ini dengan gratis. Aku biasa memberikan hadiah seperti ini untuk teman-temanku. Kalau kau punya teman bintang idola, itu adalah hadiah mendasar yang akan kau terima." Ujarnya dengan ucapan yang ia buat agar terdengar meyakinkan, dan nyatanya berhasil membuat Sungmin yang awalnya berpikir jika Donghae sudah memberikan perhatian lebih padanya kini harus merasa kecewa kembali.

"B-benarkah?" Ucap Sungmin dengan kekehan yang terdengar hambar namun Donghae ternyata tidak menyadarinya.

Lelaki itu kini malah menatap intens kearahnya karena sedari tadi bahkan sejak kemarin, sebuah rasa penasaran masih saja mengganjal didalam pikirannya.

"Sungmin-sshi, aku juga ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tentang Irene?" Tanya Sungmin dengan alis berkerut namun tanpa disangka lelaki itu malah menggeleng kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

"Ini tidak menyangkut Irene."

"Eoh?"

"Siapa pria misterius di kolam renang itu? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Sungmin sontak saja menggeleng mendengar tuduhan yang Donghae berikan sambil menyilangkan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didada. "Apa? Bukan!"

Ucapan itu terang saja membuat Donghae tampak lega. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengulum senyum sambil menatap gadis itu dengan malu-malu. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita ketemu lagi nanti, Lee Sungmin-sshi."

Dengan satu kedipan mata, lelaki itu pun melangkah pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dan diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya didada sambil bersorak gembira di dalam hati. Sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak memiliki rasa curiga apapun itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil membolak-balikkan kotak hadiah yang barusan Donghae berikan padanya.

.

.

Dilain sisi, siapa sangka jika Kyuhyun juga menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sungmin. Pada pukul 07.00 malam ini, Kyuhyun tanpa rambut palsunya kini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri didepan meja belajarnya sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah kotak berisi ponsel ditangannya. Ia sudah berpikir jika gadis itu pasti akan merasa senang jika mendapat hadiah darinya.

Mendengar jika seseorang tengah membuka pintu kamar mereka, sontak Kyuhyun pun menyembunyikan hadiannya dibawah meja dan berpura-pura membaca buku, hingga gadis yang ia tunggu itu pun kini sudah mendekat dan berdiri dengan wajah gembira disebelahnya.

"Kau terlambat." Tegur Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang ia buat seperti sedang kesal, namun Sungmin hanya terkekeh lucu sambil menatap senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku tadi sedang latihan piano dulu. Kapan kau datang?"

"Barusan. Ngomong-ngomong, ponselmu tidak aktif. Kenapa?"

"Aa…aku masih belum memperbaikinya."

Lelaki itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun sudah ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Sungmin, namun ternyata gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menunjukkan sebuah ponsel beserta kotak ditangannya. "Donghae memberiku ini."

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja membulat karena terkejut hingga mendadak saja lelaki itu menjadi kesal kembali apalagi setelah mendengar nama Donghae lagi-lagi disebut oleh Sungmin. "Kenapa dia memberi itu padamu?"

"Katanya dia mendapatkannya dengan gratis, Donghae ternyata lebih perhatian dari yang kukira." Senang Sungmin sambil menerawang membayangkan wajah Donghae, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun tengah memerah karena menahan amarahnya.

"Kau pasti bahagia karena mendapat hadiah dari si Haebari itu." Sindir Kyuhyun sambil membuang wajahnya dan ternyata Sungmin baru menyadari jika lelaki itu seperti tidak suka jika setiap kali ia menyebut nama Donghae ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau membenci Donghae? Dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Dia tidak menyukaiku, tapi dia menyukai Irene!"

Sungmin hanya mendecih ketika mendengar bentakan dari Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia pun ikut menjadi kesal sendiri setelah dibentak seperti itu hingga diam-diam tangannya pun menjadi terkepal dibalik punggungnya. "Kalau ada teman yang baik kepadamu, kau seharusnya menerimanya dengan hatimu. Kau sadar tidak jika kau tidak punya teman? Itu karena kau kejam sekali."

"Apa? kejam? Hei!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun protes, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengendurkan urat dikepalanya. Sedangkan lelaki itu kini malah memukul meja tak lupa dengan gerutuannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan hadiah pemberiannya dari bawah meja sambil menatapnya kesal. Ia pun mengibas-ngibaskan dan memukul-mukul kotak itu dengan beringas untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena menurutnya pemberiannya ini benar-benar tidak ada artinya.

"Menyebalkan sekali!"

Drrttt…drrtt….

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin ternyata meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja belajar Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pun sontak melirik kearah benda persegi dengan phonecase berwarna hijau tersebut sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan memastikan jika Sungmin sudah meninggalkan kamar mereka. Merasa jika Sungmin sudah benar-benar pergi, ia pun dengan cepat menarik ponsel tersebut untuk mendekat kemudian tanpa izin membuka kunci layarnya dan mendapati jika Donghae lah yang mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya.

 _Dari : Donghae_

" _Lee Sungmin, aku cuma tanya pada gadis yang kukenal. Aku hanya penasaran, tipe pria seperti apa yang kau suka?"_

Kyuhyun menjadi sebal kembali setelah membaca sms tersebut. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Donghae yang menurutnya memiliki kelainan itu seperti mulai menaruh hati juga pada roommate-nya.

"Si brengsek ini..sekarang dia mau apa lagi? Baiklah..akan kutunjukkan pada Sungmin, arti kejam yang sesungguhnya."

Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun pun membalas sms Donghae yang tentunya bersifat rahasia karena setelah pesan itu terkirim, Kyuhyun langsung saja menghapusnya untuk menghilangkan jejak. Ia pun meletakkan ponsel itu kembali ke tempatnya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun setelah mengingat apa yang ia tuliskan tadi, terang saja membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sendiri dan tidak menyadari jika Sungmin ternyata sudah memasuki kamar dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ini dia." Gumam gadis itu setelah menemukan ponsel yang ia cari ternyata masih berada diatas meja Kyuhyun. Ia pun melirik kearah lelaki yang saat ini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ommo! Kenapa kau kembali?" Kaget Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan acara tertawanya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika pertanyaannya kembali membuat Sungmin menjadi kesal. Niatnya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi pun ia urungkan kemudian tanpa sadar kembali berteriak didepan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Haissh!"

Tanpa banyak kata, gadis itu malah melompat keatas tempat tidur kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari memperhatikan gadis itu pun kini hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Paling juga besok akan baik sendiri." Gumamnya acuh sambil mendecih pelan.

Merasa jika sekarang sudah memasuki waktu tidur, lelaki itu pun memilh untuk ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya sendiri sambil menutup setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia pun melirik sebentar kearah seonggok daging diseberang ranjangnya yang tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna merah muda, hingga matanya pun tak sengaja kembali terfokus pada poster besar milik Donghae yang terpampang jelas di dinding kamar dan membuat mataya menjadi sakit ketika melihatnya.

Tak lama, mata yang menyipit itu kini mendadak menjadi normal kembali. Namun setelah itu sebuah seringaian pun terbetuk dari bibir tipis Kyuhyun, dan author sendiri pun bertaruh jika kalian pun akan bergidik ngeri jika kalian menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri.

' _Terimalah pembalasanku, Haebari!'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter.5 is Update!

Mian atas keterlambatannya. Tapi yang penting author udah memenuhi kewajiban untuk melanjutkan ff ini walaupun dengan waktu yang sangat lama …mianhae~~~~ #Bungkuk100x!

Sekedar pemberitahuan, sepertinya jika tidak terlalu panjang, chap depan ff ini udah bakalan END atau gk bakalan END di chap.7. Yang jelas, kalian tetep pantengin ff ini yak? Jangan bosan-bosan untuk membacanya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :D

Keep RnR and see you next chap! ^^

Big thanks to :

Chapter. 3 : sugarush, PumpkinEvil137

Chapter.4 : lydiasimatupang2301, abilhikmah, Harukiee, nurindaKyumin, Harusuki Ginichi, orange girls, PumpkinEvil137, nanayukeroo, HeeKyuMin91, EWIQ

Silent readers dan nama yang lupa kesebut ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH". Jika berkenan, kalian bisa menonton langsung dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

 _Yeogi buteora, modu moyeora  
We gon' party like, lilililalala~  
Mameul yeoreora, meoril biwora  
Bureul jjipyeora lilililalala~_

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya karena tingkah Donghae. Bukan karena lelaki keren itu tengah menyanyi atau pun membagikan tanda tangan secara gratis di Sekolah, namun karena sesuatu tak terduga yang ia lakukan di atas meja taman yang ia naiki.

 **GUBRAK!**

Beberapa gadis malah jatuh terduduk diatas aspal hingga pingsan bahkan banyak juga terdiam dengan wajah shock sambil memegangi dada mereka masing-masing.

' _Apa yang artis itu lakukan?'_

atau

' _Apa Donghae salah makan pagi ini?'_

Begitulah tanggapan dari masing-masing individu yang sudah penuh mengisi halaman gedung sekolah tanpa berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing sebelum menyudahi apa yang mereka lihat pada diri Donghae saat ini.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Irene dan Sungmin pun muncul dari kerumunan walaupun dengan wajah Sungmin yang seperti tengah tidak bersemangat pagi ini. Mungkin karena ia masih kesal dengan tingkah Irene tadi malam. Ditambah lagi dengan kerumunan siswa-siswi yang kurang kerjaan menutupi seluruh akses jalan menuju aula hingga membuatnya jengkel karena ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya sekarang untuk melepas lelah.

"Aih, apa mereka tidak sadar jika sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi?" Ujar Sungmin sambil memijat tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Karena ia kini tengah menutup matanya, ia tak sadar jika Irene kini sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Sialnya ia yang berdiri dibelakang Irene sontak menabrak 'gadis' tinggi tersebut hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk tas punggung milik teman sekamarnya.

 **DUG!**

"Yak! Kenapa kau berhenti secara tiba-tiba-…eoh?"

Seperti melihat sebuah penampakan didepan sana, kekesalan Sungmin sontak menguap ke udara hingga matanya yang semula sayu itu kini membulat sempurna.

 _Jeongdabeun mutjji malkko geudaero badadeuryeo neukkimdaero ga Alright~  
Haneureul majuhago du soneul tta wiro jeo wiro nalttwikko shipeo~_

 _Nanananana nanananana~_

Seperti yang kita tahu pemilik asli lagu ini, Big Bang dengan GD sebagai leader sekaligus berpenampilan paling mencolok diantara member yang lain. Dengan poni atau mungkin rambut merahnya yang panjang dan mencolok itulah yang ternyata Donghae terapkan pada dirinya sendiri hingga backsound yang tak tau berasal dari mana asal suaranya itu terdengar sangat pas untuk mewakili gaya rambut Donghae sekarang ini.

"Donghae-sshi?"

 _Wow Fantastic Baby_

 _Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance Fantastic Baby~  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance Wow Fantastic Baby~_

Disertai dengan kibasan poni merah panjangnya tak lupa gaya yang menurut Donghae super keren, lelaki itu pun melangkah kearah Sungmin dan Irene yang saat ini tengah berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat nya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Hai Sungmin, Hai Irene."

Seperti biasa, Irene hanya diam mendengar sapaan tersebut tanpa mau memandang ke arah Donghae secara langsung. Karena jujur saja lelaki yang menyamar sebagai seorang gadis itu tengah sibuk menahan tawa bahkan ia tak tahan untuk memegangi perutnya yang serasa menggelitik setelah melihat penampilan Donghae.

Melihat raut Sungmin yang menunjukkan wajah Shock, membuat Donghae berpikir jika ia sudah berhasil menghipnotis gadis itu dengan ketampanannya dan tentu membuat nya bangga dengan hal tersebut.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukkan, Irene alias Kyuhyun pun berusaha untuk tetap memasang ekpresi datarnya walaupun itu susah. Karena sudah merasa tak tahan untuk melihat penampilan _superb_ dari Donghae, Irene pun memutuskan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Donghae bahkan Sungmin karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengeluarkan isi tawa secepatnya jika perutnya tidak ingin sakit di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya senang adalah ia tentu merasa puas karena 'Rencana' yang buat tadi malam ternyata berhasil dan dengan bodohnya Donghae mengikutinya.

' _Berwajah tampan tapi bodoh apa gunanya?'_ Begitu jahatnya Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut didalam hatinya bahkan setelah melewati lorong yang sepi lelaki tersebut pun tertawa nista, tanpa memperdulikan jika ada manusia-manusia yang bisa saja mendengar suara aslinya.

Di situasi yang berbeda, Donghae awalnya bingung karena Irene ternyata tidak ikut terpengaruh seperti Sungmin yang tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi lelaki itu pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian kembali berfokus pada Sungmin yang bagusnya sampai sekarang tidak meninggalkan tempatnya seperti Irene.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin? Apa kau menyukai-…" **SREETT!** Donghae pun mengibaskan poninya didepan Sungmin. "…-gaya rambutku yang baru?" Lanjutnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya hingga membuat Sungmin yang semula diam itu pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eoh? A-aku tidak yakin."

"W-wae? Kau bilang tipe pria idealmu adalah G-Dragon. Terutama rambut ini. Kalau dikibaskan seperti ini-..." **SRETTT!** Lelaki itu pun mengibaskan rambut untuk kedua kalinya. "…-kau pasti menyukainya. Benar kan? Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengirimkan pesan padaku semalam. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku?"

Kaget Sungmin karena merasa ia telah dituduh oleh Donghae. Gadis itu pun mencoba berpikir apa benar ia mengatakan itu tadi malam? Bahkan ia baru sadar jika dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa jika Donghae mengirimkan pesan untuknya. Terkecuali…

Namun setelah mengingat jika Kyuhyun nampak bertingkah aneh sejak tadi, ia pun mengira atau bahkan memang merasa yakin jika Kyuhyun lah yang sudah mengerjai Donghae bahkan dengan teganya menjual namanya.

' _Jangan-jangan dia yang mengerjai Donghae? Anak itu benar-benar?!'_

"A-aa…kau memang terlihat keren, tapi Donghae asli yang ku kenal lebih keren. Aku pergi."

Tanpa berniat untuk mendengar tanggapan langsung dari Donghae, Sungmin pun berlari pergi menyusul Irene yang bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat lagi didepan sana. Meninggalkan Donghae yang lagi-lagi merasa bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin barusan. Atau mungkin dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?

Wajah Donghae saat ini memang terlihat sangat lucu. Bahkan para siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun kini malah sibuk berbisik atau secara terang-terangan menertawakan gaya rambut atau pun wajahnya yang kelewat polos tersebut.

Lelaki itu pun bukannya marah namun kini malah menjadi bingung sendiri. "Kenapa aku melakukan yang biasa aku lakukan pada Irene ke Lee Sungmin?"

 **DEG!**

Seperti mendapat sebuah hantaman keras didalam otaknya, mata lelaki itu pun sontak membulat bahkan ia pun kini sibuk menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. "Apa aku menyukai Lee Sungmin?

.

.

Irene kini tengah berjalan menyusuri rak yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku di perpustakaan. Namun ternyata fans berat Irene, Ahnkle tengah membuntuti 'gadis' itu dari belakang. Uniknya setiap buku dan rak yang disentuh oleh Irene juga disentuh oleh mereka.

Merasa jika ada yang mengikutinya, Irene dengan cepat menoleh dan benar saja. Ia mendapati ketiga orang itu tengah berdiri beriringan dibelakangnya seperti anak ayam dengan ia sebagai induknya.

Alis Irene tentu saja mengerut. Namun karena pada dasarnya Irene adalah seorang 'gadis lugu pelit ekpresi', ia pun hanya mengibaskan rambutnya kemudian melanjutkan langkah untuk memilah buku yang lain. Anggota Ahnkle yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengikuti kemana Irene pergi pun tetap melanjutkan kegiatan yang menurut mereka sangat menyenangkan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu sudah mendapatkan buku yang menurutnya bagus kemudian membacanya sambil berdiri disamping rak.

Dari arah lain ternyata Sungmin bersama Eunhyuk sudah memperhatikan Irene sedari tadi. Sejak kejadian di halaman sekolah tadi pagi, ia memang sudah berencana untuk membuat perhitungan pada gadis jadi-jadian tersebut. Ia merasa jika saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan Irene secara langsung.

Sambil menghentakkan kaki nya, Sungmin pun berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Irene. Namun seperti sudah menduga jika Sungmin akan mendekatinya, tanpa memperdulikan gadis tersebut Irene pun melangkah pergi hingga Sungmin yang sempat bertubrukan dengannya saja hampir terjembab disampingnya.

"Grrgghh… anak ini! Yak! Irene-…"

 **SRETT!**

"Lee Sungmin, kau mau apa? Apa kau tidak lihat Irene kami sedang belajar?" Kangin berujar kesal setelah berhasil menghadang Sungmin dengan membalik bahu gadis itu dengan satu tangannya. Mereka bertiga pun kompak mengacungkan kepalan tangan mereka kearah Sungmin hingga membuat gadis mungil itu bertambah kesal.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian! Apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan selain menggangguku, eoh?"

"Hei, kami menganggumu karena kau menganggu Irene. Kau dengar kau dengar?!" Kali ini Shindong yang berujar dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan bahkan ketiga orang itu dengan kompak mem- _bully_ Sungmin dengan menunjukkan wajah jelek mereka.

"Yak!"

Sedangkan di lain tempat Irene ternyata tengah membaca buku disamping Eunhyuk. Kedua orang itu kini tengah nampak serius dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Namun secara tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dari belakang rak hingga posisi mereka kini Eunhyuk tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Ehem. Irene-ie?"

Panggil Donghae dengan gaya sok kerennya walaupun tadi hampir terjatuh karena bergaya berlebihan, dan nyatanya panggilan itu membuat Irene dan Eunyuk sama-sama menoleh kearahnya bahkan dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Irene-ie? Bisakah temui aku nanti setelah makan siang di taman belakang?"

Eunhyuk yang nyatanya berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka terang saja ikut terkejut mendengar ajakan Donghae pada Irene. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia pun melirikkan matanya kearah Irene untuk memastikan apakah gadis tinggi itu akan menerima ajakan Donghae atau tidak.

Lama Irene terdiam tanpa memberikan responnya. Namun seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, akhirnya Irene pun mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Walaupun hanya dengan respon singkat itu ternyata sudah membuat hati Donghae menjadi senang. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu pun mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada seraya mengucapkan kata 'YES' kemudian berlalu pergi tak lupa dengan wajah bahagianya.

Eunhyuk yang sibuk memperhatikan mereka berdua pun memilih untuk mengendikkan bahunya kemudian menutup lembar halaman yang sudah ia baca. Bahkan sekarang ia baru ingat jika sampai sekarang Sungmin belum juga kembali.

"Dimana Sungmin sekarang?" Gumam Eunhyuk yang ternyata didengar oleh Irene.

Gadis kurus itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk berlalu dari tempat tadi, meninggalkan Irene yang diam-diam juga mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis tersebut.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada Sungmin yang ternyata tengah diganggu oleh anggota Ahnkle. Tanpa berniat untuk membantu, Irene pun memilih untuk berlalu pergi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sengaja menoleh kearah Sungmin yang ternyata juga sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya.

Dengan tanpa dosa, 'gadis' itu pun menjulurkan lidahnya tepat kearah Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi dengan wajah sumringah. Sungmin tentu saja sempat melihat raut menjengkelkan yang Irene berikan. Hingga ia pun sudah memantapkan hati untuk memberikan Irene pelajaran setelah pulang ke Asrama nanti.

' _Awas kau Kyurinie!'_

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Donghae janjikan, ia kini sudah duduk hanya berdua di bangku taman bersama Irene. Nampak jika Irene kini tengah membuang pandangannya sambil menghela nafas berat karena bosan menunggu Donghae yang sejak 10 menit tadi tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sedangkan Donghae, lelaki itu kini nampak gelisah disebelahnya. Bahkan lelaki itu kini sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Namun secara mengejutkan, ia pun dengan cepat memegangi dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri dan tak lama kembali menunjukkan wajah leganya.

"Hahh... aku bersyukur karena ternyata jantungku masih berdebaran saat berada dekat denganmu Irene."

Irene pun melirikkan matanya kearah Donghae setelah mendengar ucapan berlebihan yang sudah biasa ia dengar tersebut. Karena menurutnya itu tidak penting, Irene pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian lebih memilih untuk mengamati air mancur yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

"Lalu apa arti Lee Sungmin bagiku? Apa ini yang orang dewasa sebut dengan 'selingkuh'?"

Setelah mendengar jika Donghae menyebut nama Sungmin, sontak saja Irene menoleh kearahnya dengan alis berkerut. Bahkan setelah mendengar kata 'selingkuh' tadi entah mengapa membuat Irene menjadi geli sendiri kemudian memandang aneh lelaki disampingnya.

' _Kau kira aku ini kekasihmu?'_

Sedangkan Donghae kini masih saja menunjukkan raut bersalahnya pada Irene karena ia pun kini masih merasa tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku ini tukang selingkuh? Irene-ie, Aku minta maaf. Kurasa perasaanku mulai berubah sedikit. Apa yang harus kulakukan Irene-ie?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah frustasi hingga Irene pun menatapnya dengan ekpresi datar walaupun hatinya kini tengah mengucapkan sesuatu.

' _Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan? Pikir lah sendiri, asal kan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin lagi maka aku pun tak perduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.'_

Ternyata dari kejauhan fans Irene kini tengah mengintip mereka dengan raut tak kalah cemas. Mereka takut jika Donghae telah mengakui perasaannya pada Irene.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Irene tidak boleh menerima cinta bocah tengik itu! Tidak boleh!" Kesal Kangin bersamaan dengan kedua orang temannya hingga suara jepretan kamera membuat perhatian mereka bertiga teralihkan dan kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

 **JEPRET! JEPRET!**

Ternyata suara jepretan itu berasal dari kamera dari Reporter Kang yang berjarak lebih kurang 3 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Nampak jika lelaki itu kini tengah sibuk mengambil foto Irene dan Donghae bahkan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia merasa akan mendapatkan berita sensasional setelah ini.

"Pekerjaanku akan segera kembali dengan bukti ini-…"

 **SRETT!**

"OMMO!"

Untungnya dengan cepat Kangin merampas kamera tersebut dari tangan Reporter Kang hingga membuat lelaki itu terkejut kemudian memandang ketiga anak disampingnya dengan kikuk sekaligus panik.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Kau mencuri gambar-…Irene dan Donghae?" Tanya Kangin sambil melihat hasil jepretan dari kamera yang ia pegang hingga membuat Reporter Kang sontak menjadi gelagapan sendiri.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengabadikan moment mereka saja. Kalian tahu, aku adalah fans berat Irene." Bohong lelaki tersebut, berharap jika ketiga anak SMA disampingnya ini tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Namun bodohnya ketiga anggota grup Ahnkle malah percaya begitu saja tanpa merasa curiga pada gelagat paman yang mereka temui ini.

"Hei, Ahjussi, meskipun kau fansnya, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kalau kau menginginkan foto Irene, kau boleh bergabung saja dengan fans club kami. Mungkin kau bisa mencari alamat website-ku." Kangin berujar sekaligus mempromosikan websitenya kemudian segera mengembalikan kamera itu kepada Reporter Kang.

"A-aa. Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mencarinya. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu tentang Irene dan Donghae?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah mereka itu berkencan? A-aku hanya ingin tau saja." Tanya Reporter Kang dengan gelagat sedikit aneh namun pertanyaan itu jelas saja dibantah oleh Shindong.

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Selamanya kami tidak akan membiarkan jika Irene berkencan dengan ikan mokpo itu." Shindong berujar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada hingga membuat Reporter Kang terkejut.

"Benarkah? A-aa. Begitu ternyata. Baiklah. Aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk infonya."

Tanpa banyak kata, lelaki itu pun melesat pergi walaupun dengan raut yang terlihat kesal sekaligus kecewa. Namun Kangin ternyata tengah menatap intens gelagat aneh lelaki tersebut. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk jika lelaki itu masih saja berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah mereka.

' _Dia benar-benar mencurigakan.'_ Pikir Kangin tanpa berniat untuk memberitahukan isi hatinya kepada 2 orang sahabatnya.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat pertunjukan musikal besok."

Sungmin dan Donghae kini tengah berada di halaman sekolah yang berada disamping tangga besar menuju akses kelas atas. Setelah jam pelajaran matematika tadi berakhir, Donghae tiba-tiba saja mengajak gadis tersebut untuk bertemu hingga mereka berdua kini berdiri secara berhadapan.

Sungmin menjadi lebih terkejut lagi saat lelaki didepannya ini mengajak untuk menonton musikal bersama. Bukannya merasa percaya diri atau bagaimana. Ketika mendapatkan sebuah ajakan langsung dari seseorang yang ia sukai bukankah ini lebih terdengar seperti ajakan kencan?

"Kau mau pergi denganku?"

Tanya Sungmin dengan nada tidak percaya, namun tanpa diduga dengan senang hati Donghae pun membenarkan bahkan dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama mempelajari tentang musikal, tapi aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak menonton bersama. Aku harap kau menerima ajakanku. Kau pasti mau kan?

Awalnya Sungmin diam. Tentu saja ia kaget ketika mendapatkan ajakan yang langsung dari Donghae. Bahkan ia sangat menantikan moment seperti ini didalam hidupnya sebagai seorang fans dari idol yang dia sukai.

Tapi diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang sadar jika Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya Irene sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari atas tangga. 'Gadis' itu juga sudah mendengar semua percakapan 2 orang dibawahnya yang menurutnya terdengar amat menjengkelkan.

' _Donghae mengajak Sungmin menonton musikal atau mengajaknya kencan? Yang benar saja.'_ Kesal Kyuhyun bahkan saat ini ia sungguh penasaran dengan jawaban dari Sungmin. _'Semoga dia menolaknya.'_

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

' _Huh?!'_

Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut ketika Sungmin benar-benar menerima ajakan Donghae. Entah mengapa ia mendadak menjadi kesal bahkan mood-nya pun menjadi semakin memburuk dan ia merasa harus segera pulang ke Asrama sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae tentu saja bertambah senang karena dengan mudahnya bisa mengajak gadis yang menarik perhatiannnya ini untuk berjalan bersama. Dengan gaya seperti biasanya, Donghae pun mengepalkan tangannya di udara sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ommo!"

Ketika kepalanya mendongak, ia sungguh terkejut kala melihat Irene ternyata tengah memperhatikan mereka diatas sana.

"Irene?"

Panggil Donghae hingga Sungmin pun sontak ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati jika 'gadis' itu ternyata sudah menatapnya datar. _'Sejak kapan dia berada disitu?'_ Pikir Sungmin karena ia juga terkejut karena Irene yang keluar lebih dulu dari kelas tadi ternyata belum juga pulang ke Asrama.

Seperti tengah sadar jika ia sudah ketangkapan basah mencuri dengar, Irene pun langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari Donghae.

"Aigoo…ini sulitnya menjadi orang terkenal. Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi nanti. Aku pergi. IRENE?!" Donghae pun segera mengejar Irene yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepan sana, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya dapat menatap punggung kedua orang disana disertai dengan kekehannya.

"Kurasa Donghae benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Irene. Ku harap dia tidak akan merasa sakit hati jika mengetahui siapa Irene sebenarnya."

.

.

TOK…TOK..TOK…TOK

"YAK! Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau tidur di kamar mandi?! Kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh?!"

Malamnya, dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi. Sangat kentara sekali jika Kyuhyun menghindari teman sekamarnya hingga membuat Sungmin berteriak tak jelas karena ingin memakai kamar mandi juga.

Sungmin bahkan mengguncang handel pintu dengan beringas. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya melakukan hal tersebut karena berhubung jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam tapi Sungmin belum juga melaksanakan ritual mandinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada didalam sana, eoh? Aaa.. apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja menghindariku?!" Simpulan Sungmin pada akhirnya namun masih saja tak respon dari Kyuhyun didalam sana.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani menyentuh ponselku tanpa ijin? Kenapa kau menjawab sms Donghae? Kau sengaja tidak mau keluar untuk menghidar kan? Buka pintunya! Buka pintunya!

 **CEKLEK!**

 **DEG!**

Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka, Sungmin yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya ketika mengguncang Handle pintu pun tanpa sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun yang akhirnya keluar dari tempat peraduannya. Keduanya berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan mereka kini saling bertatapan hanya dalam jarak 20 cm.

"Ehem!"

Dengan suara deheman yang kebetulan juga terdengar secara bersamaan itu pula mereka berdua dengan cepat membalikkan badan untuk saling membelakangi kemudian menghela nafas.

Nampak mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan kejadian tadi hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin pun lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba!"

"Mwo? Kau yang menyuruhku keluar." Kyuhyun yang tak mau disalahkan pun tentu saja mengelak hingga Sungmin yang merasa kalah itu pun menjadi kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"E-eoh kau benar..aku harus mandi."

Sungmin sudah berniat untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi, namun ketika mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun gadis itu malah mengurungkan niatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan perawatan wajah untuk kencan spesialmu dengan Donghae?"

"Kencan? Apa maksudmu? Kami cuma teman yang pergi nonton musikal bersama." Kali ini Sungmin yang mengelak. Walaupun ia berpikiran sama dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya secara langsung. Karena bagaimana pun juga seorang wanita harus memiliki harga diri untuk sekedar mengungkapkan sesuatu apalagi yang menyangkut tentang perasaan.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau apa?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menggeleng. Percuma jika ia harus berdebat dengan seorang Lee Sungmin yang memiliki ego dan harga diri yang sangat tinggi. "Gadis ideal Donghae ternyata tidak terlalu hebat. Apa dia suka dengan gadis berkepribadian tempramen sepertimu?"

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar kesal. Menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur jauh ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga aku akan tetap mencuri hati Donghae. Lihat saja nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya nampak melirik gadis itu sekilas. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya jika melawan gadis yang bertipe seperti Sungmin. Jalan satu-satunya agar bisa tahan jika berada didekat Sungmin adalah dengan 'banyak mengalah'. Begitu lah kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun dapat selama menjadi teman se kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya minta satu hal. Telepon aku besok setelah kau pulang dari musikal. Ara?"

"Tidak mau! Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku tidak akan melakukan itu karena aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Donghae."

Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana ekpresi Kyuhyun saat ini, Sungmin langsung saja melesat ke kamar mandi kemudian membanting pintunya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tampak kecewa dan merasa sakit hati setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia tau jika Sungmin memang adalah fans setia Donghae. Tapi walaupun begitu, tidak bisakah gadis itu berbicara sedikit lembut padanya seperti ia memperlakukan Donghae sebagai seorang idola?

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Kyuhyun lagi saat ini. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk segera tidur daripada harus menatap wajah marah Sungmin lagi nantinya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang hari ini terasa begitu terik. Sambil bersenandung, Sungmin telah siap dengan dress merah muda selutut miliknya ketika keluar dari lingkungan asrama.

Ketika akan berbelok di tikungan, matanya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada Kibum yang saat ini ternyata sedang sibuk bercermin didepan van yang biasa Siwon bawa ketika menjemput Kyuhyun. Karena memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan wanita cantik tersebut, Sungmin tentu saja menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa karena tidak mungkin juga jika ia melewati wanita itu begitu saja.

"Kibum-eonni?"

"Eoh, Sungmin-ah?"

"Annyeong."

"Ne. Annyeong. Kenapa Irene belum keluar? Padahal ini sudah waktunya pemotretan." Kibum berujar bingung kala tidak biasanya Irene menjadi tidak tepat waktu.

Sejujurnya Sungmin juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi malam hingga tadi pagi. Itu karena ia masih merasa jengkel pada lelaki tersebut. Bahkan ia juga menyadari jika lelaki itu juga belum sama sekali mengajaknya bicara pagi ini. Namun ia juga sempat melihat jika Kyuhyun tadi sudah mengganti baju dan sibuk memakai rambut palsu nya sendiri.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan segera keluar. Eonni tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

Wanita cantik itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun memasukkan kembali cermin kecil miliknya kedalam tas sedangkan Sungmin sudah akan meninggalkan tempatnya jika saja Kibum tidak memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau akan datang kan nanti malam?"

"Eoh? Datang kemana?" Tanya Sungmin heran karena ia merasa tidak punya janji apa-apa pada kibum untuk hari ini.

"Tentu saja ke acara ulang tahun Kyuhyun di Kantor Management kami. Apa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun?"

.

.

Langkah Sungmin benar-benar terasa tidak bersemangat sekarang ini. Jika saja Kibum tidak mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berulang tahun, mungkin selamanya ia akan mengabaikan moment berharga tersebut.

Sungguh, Ia sendiri pun benar-benar tidak tau jika Kyuhyun akan berulang tahun hari ini dan bodohnya kenapa dari dulu ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu hari lahir temannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin pun teringat akan kejadian tadi malam.

" _Tapi aku hanya minta satu hal. Telepon aku besok setelah kau pulang dari musikal. Ara?"_

" _Tidak mau! Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku tidak akan melakukan itu karena aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Donghae."_

 **DEG!**

Sungmin baru ingat jika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk segera menelpon setelah ia menyelesaikan acaranya. Mungkin ketika itu juga Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk memberitahukan jika ia tengah berulang tahun namun dengan jahatnya ia sendiri malah menolak ajakan tersebut. Sunggu Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Bodoh..bodoh …bodoh!" Rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri bahkan dengan sengaja ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri. "Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar jahat! Aishh!"

"Lee Sungmin?"

Langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar jika ada yang memanggilnya. Benar saja. Dari arah kiri nampak jika Donghae telah berdiri di sebelah tiang lampu jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Tak lupa ia memberikan kedipan matanya hingga gadis itu pun perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kajja, kita pergi!" Ajak Donghae dan berniat untuk menuntun Sungmin lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi miliknya. Namun siapa sangka jika gadis itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Donghae-sshi?"

"Ne?"

.

.

Van Irene kini sudah berhenti didepan gerbang asrama. Tanpa berniat untuk menoleh, sosok Irene pun berjalan gontai dan berniat untuk segera pergi namun panggilan dari Siwon membuat langkahnya menjadi terhenti.

"Irene-ie."

Nampak jika lelaki kekar itu keluar dari dalam van kemudian berlari kearahnya. "Datang lah nanti malam untuk pesta ulang tahunmu. Kami akan menyiapkan kue, hiasan, kado dan lain-lain. Kau pasti menyukainya." Siwon berujar semangat diikuti dengan Kibum yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Shireo. Apa ulang tahun itu penting? Aku mau tidur saja. Aku lelah." Hanya seperti itu respon yang tidak biasanya Irene alias Kyuhyun berikan hingga terang saja membuat Siwon menjadi terheran-heran.

"Apa teman sekamarmu tidak datang?"

Mendengar jika Siwon malah membahas Sungmin malah membuat _mood_ Kyuhyun menjadi semakin memburuk. Bahkan tidak akan ada yang tahu jika saat ini Kyuhyun masih saja merasa sakit hati akibat dari ucapan Sungmin semalam hingga kali ini ia pun hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum mirisnya.

"Kenapa ia harus datang? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"Tapi aku mengatakan padanya hari ini kalau akan ada pesta ulang tahunmu di kantor." Kibum berujar dengan santai, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini nampak membulatkan matanya.

"Noona mengatakan itu padanya? Ah..dia tidak akan datang. Aku pergi dulu."

'Gadis' itu pun benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum disana. Ia rasa dirinya memang tengah membutuhkan istirahat dari pada membuang-buang tenaga untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Seperti perayaan Ulang Tahun misalnya…

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran telepon aku ya!"

Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke lingkungan asrama.

"Yeobo, lebih baik kita secepatnya mengatur kantor. Anak itu seharusnya kita beri kejutan agar tidak merasa frustasi dengan pekerjaannya. Kau setuju kan?"

Kibum tentu saja mengangguk. Ia bahkan merasa sangat senang jika harus terlibat dalam acara hias-menghias apalagi dalam tema merayakan hari jadi adik kesayangan mereka.

"Kajja, kita pergi."

Setelah masuk kedalam van, benda beroda 4 itu pun melesat pergi meninggalkan area sekolah, tanpa menyadari jika ternyata didekat mereka tadi Reporter Kang tengah bersembunyi dengan menyamar sebagai seorang kakek tua.

Dengan raut herannya, ia pun melepas kacamata baca yang ia pakai kemudian memadang mobil van tadi dengan intens. "Tadi itu suara Irene kan? Apa aku salah dengar?" ujarnya bingung karena ia tentu mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara Irene yang selama ini tersembunyi itu terdengar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh dalam pendengarannya.

Pria itu pun mengorek lubang telinganya menggunakan kelingking kirinya berkali-kali untuk memastikan jika indera pendengarannya itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. "…Tapi suaranya mirip suara anak laki-laki."

.

.

Donghae kini tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya sendirian dengan wajah bingung. Apalagi ketika mengingat kejadian yang ia alami pagi tadi.

" _Apa? Kau tidak jadi menonton denganku? Kenapa?"_

 _Sungmin sempat terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku baru ingat jika hari ini adalah ulang tahun temanku. Dia tidak punya siapapun untuk merayakan bersama. Jadi aku harus pergi. Mianhae."_

 _Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk. Sejujurnya ia sangat merasa tidak nyaman karena telah menolak ajakan dari Donghae._

 _Sedangkan Donghae, lelaki itu juga awalnya terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya ia pun berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menyadari jika senyum itu bukan sebuah senyum ketulusan yang biasa lelaki tersebut tunjukkan pada orang lain. "A-aa. Aku mengerti. Jika begitu kita pergi dilain waktu saja. Temanmu…pasti orang yang sangat spesial."_

 _Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab. Gadis itu hanya dapat mengulum senyum tipisnya tanpa berniat untuk mengangguk atau pun menggeleng sama sekali._

Setelah mengingat kejadian tadi akhirnya Donghae pun menghela nafasnya berat sambil menatap langit sore dengan alis berkerutnya. "Teman seperti apa dia yang lebih penting daripada Donghae si bintang idola?"

Lelaki itu pun tanpa sadar menjadi uring-uringan sendiri. Pikirannya tampak bercabang kemana-mana hingga ia pun mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting ketika festival sekolah kemarin.

"Apa karena si pria misterius di kolam renang itu?" Simpulnya dengan alis berkerut hingga akhirnya Donghae pun hanya dapat mengacak belakang rambutnya merasa frustasi dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Irene pun lewat dengan gaya khas nya yakni tangan kiri di dada sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memainkan rambut panjangnya menggunakan telunjuk lentik miliknya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika mendapati Donghae yang duduk di taman asrama sendirian.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini sendirian?"

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 3 sore ini, Sungmin masuk ke kantor management Irene beserta dengan kue dan hiasan yang ia bawa didalam 2 _paper bag_ miliknya.

Gadis itu sudah berniat untuk memberi kejutan ketika masuk kedalam ruangan sambil mengucapkan 'Tadaaaa', namun nyatanya ia sama sekali tak menemukan siapa pun didalam sana bahkan Siwon ataupun Kibum.

"Tidak ada orang? Aku rasa Irene masih sibuk." Gumamnya sambil meletakkan semua belanjaannya diatas meja. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda jika Siwon ataupun Kibum berencana untuk membuat pesta di ruangan ini.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah merayakannya di tempat lain. Lebih baik aku saja yang menyiapkan kejutan spesial untuk Kyuhyun." Sungmin berujar senang kemudian mulai mengeluarkan seluruh isi belanjaannya dari dalam _paper bag_ , mulai dari topi kerucut, balon, pita-pita, dan kertas berwarna.

Gadis itu pun mulai menuliskan nama Kyuhyun serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun di atas masing-masing kertas berwarna tersebut kemudian mulai menumpuknya menjadi satu. Tak lupa ia pun meniup semua balon yang ia bawa dan menggunting berbagai macam hiasan untuk sebagai dekorasi nantinya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, gadis itu pun mengangkut semua barangnya ke _rooftop_ karena tempat itu adalah lokasi favorit untuk Kyuhyun. Namun karena saking senangnya, Sungmin malah melupakan tas kecil berisi ponsel yang ia bawa hingga benda berwarna merah muda itu tertinggal diatas meja.

.

.

 **DORR!**

Bunyi letupan dari hiasan yang sudah Sungmin siapkan ketika lelaki yang ia tunggu itu sudah memasuki area _rooftop_. Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan _surprise party_ yang telah Sungmun persiapkan hingga lelaki itu kemudian menunjukkan raut senangnya.

Sungmin yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu pun kini tengah membawa kue dengan lilin yang sudah menyala, tak lupa dengan topi kerucut yang menghiasi kepalanya. Gadis itu pun perlahan membawa kue itu dan mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya untuk memasangkan topi kerucut lain yang ia bawa kepada Kyuhyun.

Nampak jika lelaki itu memperbaiki letak topinya. Kemudian Sungmin pun menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan suara nya yang terdengar manis.

 _Saengil Chukhae hamnida~_

 _Saengil Chukhae hamnida~_

 _Saranghaneun Kyuhyun-ie~_

 _Saengil Chukhae hamnida~_

Setelah lagu tersebut berakhir, Kyuhyun pun meniup semua lilin-nya dan tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Tanpa diduga, Sungmin pun mencolek cream putih kue tersebut dengan ujung telunjuknya kemudian mencolekkannya ke ujung hidung Kyuhyun.

Bukannya marah, lelaki itu malah terkekeh sendiri dan kini menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Mereka berdua tampak terdiam, hingga tanpa diduga lelaki itu perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dengan gerakan lambat. Sungmin yang menyadari jika lelaki itu akan berbuat sesuatu, sesuai dengan instingnya gadis itu kini mulai memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk menerima apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan setelah ini dengan pasrah.

Bahkan Sungmin sudah merasakan dengan jelas terpaan nafas Kyuhyun dari celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka hingga membuat gadis itu merasa merinding dengan telapak tangan yang mendadak dingin tidak seperti biasanya.

 **PRANGGG!**

"OMMO!"

Belum sempat merasakan apapun yang melekat pada bibirnya, gadis itu sontak terlonjak dari duduknya ketika baru menyadari jika apa yang telah pikirkan tentang Kyuhyun yang sudah mendatangi pestanya hanya lah sebuah imajinasi semata. It's just an imagination of course.

What?!

Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri dan menekannya kuat. "Berpikirlah dengan jernih, Lee Sungmin!" Gumamnya sambil memberikan sugesti pada otaknya agar tidak berpikiran terlalu jauh kemudian menatap puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Hiasanku memang yang terbaik. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menambah balon lagi." Ujarnya dengan semangat kemudian mengeluarkan sisa balon yang ia bawa dan meniupnya lagi.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Siwon kini tengah naik ke atas dan mengunci pintu ke arah _rooftop_ dari dalam kemudian pergi tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin tengah berada di luar sana.

Sungmin pun sudah menyelesaikan balon-balonnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Semua persiapan telah selesai. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukainya. Aku harus menelponnya sekarang untuk datang kesini. Tapi dimana ponselku?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar namun ia malah tidak mendapati tas kecil yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat! Sepertinya aku meninggalkan tasku di atas meja. Aih, menyusahkan saja."

Gadis itu pun berjalan gontai menuju arah pintu. Ia pun berniat untuk memutar knop pintu namun ia terkejut ketika knopnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa pintu ini terkunci dari dalam?" Sungmin berujar panik kemudian mulai menggedor pintu tersebut berharap jika aka nada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Chogiyo?! Apa ada orang di luar? Apa kalian bisa mendengarku! Aku terkunci diluar tolong, buka pintunya! Chogiyo?!"

Nihil. Tak ada sama sekalipun tanda-tanda jika masih ada suara didalam sana hingga Sungmin pun membuang nafasnya frustasi.

"Jinjja?! Bagaimana caraku menghubungi Kyuhyun setelah ini?"

.

.

Ponsel Sungmin tampak berdering didalam tas merah muda miliknya karena Kyuhyun lah yang menelpon gadis tersebut sedari tadi namun tidak diangkat.

Ini sudah ke 10 kalinya lelaki tersebut memberikan panggilan untuk Sungmin namun anehnya gadis itu tidak juga menjawabnya. Apa Sungmin masih marah padanya?

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tertuju kearah kamar mandi. Ia berpikir bisa saja Sungmin ternyata sedari tadi tengah bersembunyi di sana hingga ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Kosong?"

Ternyata Sungmin benar-benar tidak berada di kamar mereka bahkan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Kemana anak itu? Apa dia sudah lupa waktu untuk segera pulang?"

Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk kembali duduk diatas ranjang miliknya, namun sebuah getaran ponsel disakunya membuat lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dengan cepat.

"Pesan dari Donghae?" Gumam Kyuhyun heran kemudian mulai membaca pesan yang ia terima.

 _From : Lee Donghae_

" _Irene-ie, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika Sungmin meninggalkanku hari ini karena merayakan pesta ulang tahun temannya. Bukan kah Sungmin sudah begitu jahat meninggalkanku sendirian?"_

"Pesta Ulang Tahun?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung saja berlari ke kantor managementnya sendiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Karena tidak menemukan Sungmin di ruangan manapun, Kyuhyun pun berpikir jika gadis itu sepertinya berada di _rooftop_ , tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya dan benar saja. Ia pun menemukan gadis itu tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sana bahkan di tengah balon-balon dan hiasan ulang tahun untuknya.

Mata Kyuhyun pun tertuju pada seluruh dekorasi yang Sungmin buat bahkan ia malah mendapati ada se per empat kue tart yang masih tersisa, hingga Kyuhyun merasa jika Sungmin lah yang telah memakan sisa bagiannya.

Kyuhyun terang saja merasa setengah lega, namun juga merasa setengah geli. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis yang tengah tertidur ini sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil semanis ini secara khusus tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri.

Setelah menghela nafasnya, Kyuhyun pun perlahan membangunkan gadis tersebut dengan memanggil nama Sungmin menggunakan intonasi yang sedikit nyaring.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Mendengar jika ada yang memanggil, mata Sungmin yang terpejam pun perlahan terbuka setengah namun gadis itu nampak terkejut dan langsung berdiri ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba namun Sungmin yang bingung pun hanya dapat menjawab seadanya saja.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan." Ujarnya pelan sambil melepas topi kerucut yang telah seharian ia kenakan kemudian memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Apa aku bilang kalau aku menginginkan hal seperti itu?"

Sungmin sontak menatap Kyuhyun kala lelaki itu malah membentaknya. "Kenapa kau marah?

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku?" Sungmin tentu terdiam ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut hingga lelaki itu pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau seharusnya menjawab teleponmu, bukan dengan mengabaikannya."

"Aku meninggalkannya di bawah dan pintunya terkunci. Aku pun sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa."

Sungmin pun berusaha untuk melakukan pembelaan namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun malah mengatainya. "Kupikir kau kencan dengan Donghae. Jadi untuk apa kau membuang waktumu disini?"

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika ucapan Kyuhyun akan menjadi sekasar ini hingga gadis itu pun kali ini juga ikut memberikan bentakan padanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Ini karena aku menyukaimu-…!"

 **DEG!**

Kyuhyun sontak saja terkejut. Lelaki itu tampak terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin hingga gadis itu pun menyadari jika ucapannya benar-benar sudah terdengar kelewatan saat ini.

Kepala Sungmin pun perlahan menunduk. Karena sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan ucapannya yang sempat terputus. "Aku melakukan ini karena ulang tahunmu lebih penting daripada Donghae….A-aku minta maaf, kurasa aku berlebihan."

Gadis itu pun berniat untuk pergi karena merasa malu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada juga gunanya jika ia berada disini karena sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya.

' _Kau terlalu berharap banyak, Lee Sungmin…'_

Baru 2 langkah Sungmin meninggalkan tempatnya, tanpa diduga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan Sungmin kemudian memeluk gadis tersebut dengan satu tangannya. Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba saja membulat, apalagi ketika kepalanya telah bersandar diatas dada kiri Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika jantung lelaki ini tengah berdegup dengan kencang, sama seperti dirinya.

' _Mungkinkah?'_

"Mulai saat ini, jika matamu melirik Donghae..mati kau."

Sungmin pun tersenyum sangat tulus. Perlahan gadis itu pun mengangguk, hingga Kyuhyun yang merasakan jika kepala Sungmin bergerak pelan itu kini tengah mengukir senyumnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak membawa kado? Bahkan kuenya juga kau makan sendiri." Protes Kyuhyun walaupun masih dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin hingga gadis yang berada dipelukannya kini mendongak kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku lapar dan aku tidak tahu kapan pintunya akan dibuka, aku juga perlu hidup. Kau tau?"

Kyuhyun pun tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan polos dari Sungmin. Dengan lembut ia pun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya namun setelah itu memperbaiki tatanan rambut gadis itu lagi seperti semula.

"Untuk apa kau mengacak rambutku jika untuk kau perbaiki sendiri?" Cibir Sungmin yang masih berada dipelukan lelaki tersebut namun Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Ck. Aa.. apa ada yang diinginkan untuk kado ulang tahunmu?" Sungmin berujar sambil mendongak untuk menatap wajah lelaki tinggi didepannya tersebut. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun nampak berpikir kemudian lelaki itu malah menempelkan pipinya dipucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun, tapi aku ingin pergi ke satu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana pun itu. Yang pasti hanya akan ada kita berdua."

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama tersenyum manis. Bahkan mereka juga tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari esok nantinya, hanya berdua antara Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

Michiko Haruna : Hayoo… menurut chingu gimana? itu terjawab lho di chapter ini. Hihihi

nurindaKyumin : kalo lagi banyak ide. Insha Allah chapter di ff ini bakalan panjang. Tapi kalau gak, maafkan mood author yang sering berubah-ubah ya? #PuppyEyes

Harusuki Ginichi : ini dia hasil dari isi sms kyu ke hae XD

nanayukeroo : si kyu mah emang geraknya lambat. Tapi walaupun gitu, hae masih kalah cepat kok… Hihihi

HeeKyuMin91 : makasih semangat nya chingu! ff ini pasti tamat kok.. tinggal mood author aja lagi yang diperbaiki :*

PumpkinEvil137 : ini udah manis belum chingu? Apa chap depan perlu lebih manis lagi momentnya? XD

orange girls : kayaknya isi sms kyu emang sukses bikin malu uri fishy XD

hyuna : kyaaaaa! makasih banyak buat pujianya saengi! #Tjivok! Tapi mian kalo chap ini gak terlalu panjang. Tapi semoga aja masih tetap menghibur ya :D

ashaejie : ini udah chap baru :D

PaboGirl : si Hae emang khusus jadi rival nya kyu di ff ini chingu :D hihihi

FitriYani137 : Welcome to my ff New Reader! #Salamin #Peluk #Tjivok! wuaa… makasih atas pujiannya. Mian kalo update nya gak bisa cepet ya? semoga kamu gk kelamaan nunggunya #PuppyEyes

Dwimin Chan : udah next next next :D

.

.

Chapter. 6 is UPDATE!

Annyeong Haseyo. Apa kabar readers semua? Maaf karena kemarin diriku memilih hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Tapi bersyukur banget karena saya sudah menyelesaikan chapter 5 ini dengan hati yang sangat lega.

Tidak mudah menurut saya untuk mengumpulkan _mood_ bahkan terhitung kurang lebih selama 2 bulan saya membuat ff ini menganggur. Mungkin jika saya jabarkan kenapa saya selalu menunda untuk update ff ini, kalian malah akan menjadi bosan dengan berbagai macam alasan saya.

Saya cuman mau mau bilang, Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ff ini harus tertunda sangat lama dan gak bisa update cepat seperti dulu lagi. Saya yakin reader sekalian bisa mengerti kok bagaimana keadaan saya ^^

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya? Saya berharap semoga masih ada yang berniat untuk memberikan review dan cuap-cuap kalian dengan lapang dada. hihihi

Jangan lupa review ya? See you next chap guys! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Ma Boy! (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari mini drama "Ma Boy" yang diperankan oleh Kim So Hyun dan Sun Woong "TOUCH." Jika berkenan, kalian bisa menonton langsung dramanya di google :D Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa tambahan scene atau dialog yang author buat sendiri demi penyesuaian jalan cerita ^^

Warning : GS! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

.

 **JEPRET.. JEPRET..**

Suara jepretan kamera yang terdengar nyaring itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kamera Reporter Kang. Dengan semangat ia terus membidikkan lensa kameranya ke arah Irene yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju _restroom_ umum yang berada di lantai bawah sebuah Mal terkenal di Korea.

Seperti biasa, 'gadis' itu kini tengah mengenakan _Cardigans_ berwarna putih gading favoritnya tak lupa dengan topi hitam yang sering ia gunakan sebagai penutup identitas wajah sekaligus penahan wig pirangnya.

Nampak jika Irene tengah berjalan menunduk sambil menutupi bagian jakun dengan rambut panjangnya, ciri khas dari seorang Irene . Tak lupa ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekitar karena takut jika ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Terutama ia harus berhati-hati pada Reporter Kang. Salah melangkah bisa saja lelaki itu secara tidak terduga malah menimbulkan masalah besar untuk kariernya.

' _Aku harus berhati-hati, jika tidak lelaki tua itu bisa saja membuat masalah…'_

 **JEPRET!**

Baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara jepretan kamera dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara mencurigakan tersebut, namun anehnya ia tidak menemukan siapa pun disana karena yang ia lihat hanya lah sebuah dinding kosong tanpa seorang pun dibaliknya.

"Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar…" Gumam Kyuhyun walaupun dengan wajah ragu. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam _restroom_ yang kebetulan dalam keadaan sepi. Pintu _restroom_ wanita dan pria terletak berhadapan, sehingga mudah bagi 'Irene' untuk masuk kedalam 2 _restroom_ secara kilat.

Sedangkan dibalik tembok, Reporter Kang kembali menampakkan tubuhnya yang ternyata sedari tadi tengah bersembunyi. Ia melihat jika punggung Irene tengah memasuki _restroom_ dan sempat memotretnya walaupun dari arah jauh.

 **JEPRET!**

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan gambar lagi dari Irene. Tunggu saja kau Irene, jika aku menemukan celah, aku pasti akan membuat dunia hiburan berguncang. Lihat saja!" Kekehnya tak lupa dengan wajah khas menyebalkannya.

10 menit berlalu. Namun tak ada juga tanda-tanda jika Irene keluar dari _restroom_ tersebut. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan disana?" Gerutu Reporter Kang sambil menatap kesal kearah kameranya.

Tak berapa lama, ia mendadak terlonjak kala seseorang baru saja keluar dari sana. Dengan cepat Reporter menyembunyikan tubuhnya kembali dan mempersiapkan kameranya, namun ia terkejut karena yang ia lihat bukanlah Irene melainkan seorang lelaki tinggi yang tengah mengenakan rompi hijau dan memakai topi.

Awalnya Reporter Kang sedikit ragu untuk membidik seseorang lelaki misterius yang bahkan sama sekali bukan targetnya, namun entah mengapa lelaki tua itu tetap mengambil gambar. Tanpa lelaki misterius itu sadari jika akan ada masalah besar yang akan dijumpainya setelah ini.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini tengah menunggu Kyuhyun didepan sebuah gedung besar, seperti museum, setelah mendapat pesan dari lelaki itu tentunya. Mata bulatnya pun mengedar mencari sosok yang ia tunggu karena lelaki itu terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang ia janjikan. _'Mungkin ada sedikit gangguan dengan manager Choi…'_ Pikir Sungmin mengada-ngada sambil melirik kembali ke arloji putih ditangannya.

 **PLUK!**

"Eoh?"

Sungmin terkejut kala ada sesuatu yang secara tiba-tiba terpasang diatas kepalanya, seperti sebuah bandana. Dengan cepat gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya dan bersyukur ternyata yang memasangkan sesuatu diatas kepalanya itu adalah Kyuhyun. Nampak lelaki itu terkekeh sambil melepas topi hitam yang menutupi rambut pirang aslinya. Jemari itu pun menyisir acak rambut 'asli' miliknya sambil memberikan senyuman manis.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Sungmin sedikit penasaran sambil menyentuh sesuatu yang ia rasa sepasang telinga panjang, seperti telinga kelinci namun ia tidak tahu apa warnanya.

"Sesuatu yang sangat pas dan terlihat manis untukmu."

Rayuan itu terang saja menghadirkan semburat merah muda diatas pipi putih Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu hingga tanpa diduga lelaki didepannya ini menggenggam tangan kanannya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

"Kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan gadis itu untuk berlari kecil yang berarti kesenangan mereka pada hari ini akan dimulai.

Ternyata Kyuhyun telah memilihkan sebuah Museum yang hari ini kebetulan sepi namun menyenangkan, karena selain terhindar dari fans-fansnya, dalam suasana yang tak terlalu ramai atau malah mendekati sepi ini ia bisa dengan mudah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin.

Museum dengan ukuran yang lumayan luas itu berisi banyak hiasan Natal, sepertinya museum tentang Natal. Penuh dengan pernak-pernik natal seperti pohon natal, lampu putih dan berwarna-warni, boneka salju, lukisan-lukisan lucu hingga replika kudapan-kudapan khas natal pun ada.

Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang disana. Melihat jika ada 2 buah kursi saling berhadapan dan sebuah meja ditengahnya, Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk sebentar kemudian mengajaknya bermain suit.

"Kau tahu permainan ini kan? Jika menang, kau hanya perlu menjentik dahi lawanmu yang kalah. Apa kau siap?" Ucap Sungmin memberikan penjelasan sambil menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya tanda bersiap-siap. Tak mau kalah, lelaki itu pun mempersiapkan diri sambil melemaskan otot jari-jari tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku siap. Permainan ini sangat mudah. Bahkan balita pun tahu permainan ini." Kyuhyun berujar enteng sehingga Sungmin pun menunjukkan seringainya.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu ayo kita mulai. Kawi…bai…bo!"

 **Kyuhyun (Batu) vs Sungmin (Kertas)**

Kyuhyun sontak terkejut ketika ia kalah dari gadis didepannya dan artinya dialah yang harus menerima kekalahan. Baru saja ia akan melirik Sungmin, namun tanpa aba-aba gadis itu malah menjentikkan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya tepat keatas dahi lebar Kyuhyun.

 **CTAK!**

"AW!"

Bukannya kasihan, Sungmin malah tertawa geli melihat ekpresi Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan besar kepala! Itu baru percobaan pertama. Ayo kita mulai lagi." Tekad Kyuhyun semakin bulat setelah menerima kekalahan hingga Sungmin pun memilih untuk menghentikan tawanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita coba lagi!"

Percobaan kedua. **Kyuhyun (Batu) vs Sungmin (Kertas)** Kyuhyun kalah! **CTAK!**

Percobaan ketiga. **Kyuhyun (Batu) vs Sungmin (Kertas)** Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kalah! **CTAK!**

Percobaan keempat. **Kyuhyun (Batu) vs Sungmin (Kertas)** Kyuhyun masih saja kalah!

"CAMKKAMAN!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dahinya yang tampak berdenyut setelah berkali-kali mendapat jentikan keras dari Sungmin. Gadis itu malah semakin tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun selalu mengeluarkan batu padahal ia masih memiliki pilihan Gunting agar dia bisa memang melawan kertas.

"Kau tahu apa penyebab kekalahanmu? Kau hanya menggunakan batu sedari tadi tanpa menggantinya. Jika kau mengeluarkan gunting kau bisa saja menang." Kekeh Sungmin setelah memberi saran, namun siapa sangka jika raut lelaki itu berubah, seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari gadis didepannya.

"Kau benar juga! Ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan semangat sampai lupa jika kekalahan suit ketiga nya belum Sungmin laksanakan.

"Kau melupakan ini, Boy!"

 **CTAK!**

Kyuhyun hanya meringis kecil tanpa bersuara. Ia mengakui jika kekasihnya ini memiliki tenaga yang super, bahkan ia berjanji untuk menang dan membalaskan dendam setelah ini.

"Ayo kita mulai. Kawi…bawi…bo!"

Percobaan kelima. **Kyuhyun (Gunting) vs Sungmin (Batu)**

"Eung?!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka jika dengan mengubah senjatanya, ia masih saja kalah dari gadis didepannya. Sedangkan Sungmin. Gadis itu nampak terpingkal setelah melihat ekpresi kekalahan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar konyol.

"Sepertinya kau kalah lagi. Sini, terima hukumanmu sekarang!" Sungmin berujar senang sambil mempersiapkan tangannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini hanya dapat mendengus pasrah karena lagi-lagi dahi mulusnya akan terkena jentikan maut dari Sungmin kembali.

' _Yasudahlah kalau begitu…'_ Miris Kyuhyun dalam hati hingga suara jentikan nyaring itu terdengar disertai dengan gelegar tawa dari Sungmin.

"ha ha ha!"

.

.

Setelah puas bermain suit, Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik Sungmin untuk mencari tempat lain yang menarik hingga mereka berdua kini telah berada di tempat yang mirip seperti ruang makan dan diatas mejanya berisi kudapan-kudapan natal dan ada sebuah patung nenek pembuat kue berada diantaranya.

Dengan manis, Sungmin pun berpose seperti siap untuk difoto. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu mendongak kemudian malah berpura-pura menelan sebuah replika roti yang super panjang. Jika dari samping, kita seperti tengah melihat jika lelaki itu bisa menelan habis rotinya, padahal itu hanya sebuah trik lucu ala Kyuhyun. Setelah 'menelan habis' roti tersebut, Kyuhyun malah mengacukan ibu jarinya berpura-pura mengatakan jika roti itu enak sehingga Sungmin menjadi tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya.

Beralih ke tempat lain, mereka berdua kini tengah bermain bersama seorang badut yang tengah mengenakan kostum beruang. Dengan diiringi oleh sebuah lagu menyenangkan, beruang itu pun menari-nari senang hingga Sungmin pun ikut menggoyangkan badannya sambil mengelus-ngelus kostum pucuk kepala beruang itu sambil tertawa.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, menurutnya dengan menari-nari seperti itu dia tidak akan sama sekali merasa terhibur sehingga ia mempunyai sebuah ide jahil didalam otaknya.

 **PUK..PUK!**

Kyuhyun pun menepuk-nepuk bahu beruang tersebut sehingga membuat Sungmin dan sang badut menghentikan tarian mereka. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun malah menampar mulut mancung sang beruang dan alhasil kostum kepala itu menjadi terputar dan Kyuhyun malah tertawa senang.

Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Hingga sang badut pun akhirnya melepaskan konstum kepala beruang itu dari kepalanya, dan mereka tak ada yang menduga jika manusia dibalik konstum beruang itu adalah seorang lelaki berwajah sangar dengan rambut panjangnya kini tengah mendelikkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"OMMO!"

Kaget Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulut mereka secara bersamaan. Merasa jika saat ini mereka dalam keadaan bahaya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk melarikan diri sebelum mendapatkan amukan dari 'Paman Beruang' nantinya.

Setelah insiden tadi, mereka berdua malah tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan kesenangan mereka. Bahkan kedua sejoli itu tampak mengambil beberapa gambar berdua dengan ponsel pribadi milik Sungmin.

"Foto-foto ini sangat manis. Aku akan menjadikannya wallpaper nanti." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah sumringahnya sambil melihat-lihat hasil selfie nya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa kirimkan padaku juga nanti." Kyuhyun sekedar mengingatkan saat gadisnya itu tak berhenti tersenyum setelah melihat foto perdana mereka. "Aku tahu."

Terakhir, mata Sungmin pun tertuju pada sebuah pohon natal yang dihiasi oleh macam-macam bentuk kertas dan tulisan-tulisan berisi nama dan harapan didalamnya. Tertarik untuk menuliskan sesuatu, gadis itu pun mengambil sebuah kartu pos kosong berbentuk hati diatas meja yang sudah disediakan, kemudian menggantungnya tak lupa menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas tersebut.

Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sedikit mengerjai Sungmin, lelaki itu pun menyenderkan tubuhnya kesamping tembok kemudian memanggil gadis itu dengan nyaring.

"Kau sedang apa disana?"

"Gabjagiya!"

Kaget Sungmin setelah mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun. Untung Sungmin sudah selesai menyelesaikan tulisan tersebut ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Ia pun dengan cepat menoleh, sedangkan ia tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membaca tulisan tersebut bahkan dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Jangan lihat! Ayo kita pergi saja!" Cegah Sungmin walaupun dengan wajah bersemu karena ia merasa malu karena telah tertangkap basah telah menulis sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Gadis itu pun berusaha untuk menarik Kyuhyun, namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan malah menatap tulisan itu dengan intens.

Tak ingin menyerah, Sungmin pun kembali menarik Kyuhyun untuk pergi, dan ternyata tarikan itu berhasil. Walaupun dalam posisi tengah ditarik paksa oleh Sungmin, namun kepala Kyuhyun tetap menatap kertas tersebut hingga sebuah senyuman tulus itu pun kembali melengkung diatas bibirnya.

 **Ma Boy** **Kyuhyun.**

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera diatas kartu pos tersebut. Tidak kah kalian berpikir jika tingkah mereka berdua ini benar-benar terlihat _cute_?

.

.

Di lain tempat, ternyata Reporter Kang masih menunggu dengan resah di dekat _restroom_ , tempat posisi awalnya menguntit Irene. Herannya selama berjam-jam ia berdiri disini, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat Irene keluar dari _restroom_ tersebut. Bahkan lelaki itu berusaha untuk tidak berkedip ketika melihat ada pengunjung yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

Sialnya sudah hampir satu jam juga ia sibuk menahan mules diperutnya hingga ia berdiri dengan tidak karuan. "Jika aku beranjak dari sini, aku pasti akan melewatkan Irene. Tapi jika aku masih bertahan disini, yang ada aku malah buang air di tempat ini. Aish, artis satu itu menyusahkan saja!" Gurutu Reporter Kang penuh dengan rintihan siksaan karena ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera melepaskan 'bebannya'.

"INI SUNGGUH MENYIKSAAAA!"

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita sudah harus menyelesaikan kesenangan kita hari ini. Padahal aku ingin sekali lebih banyak melewatkan malam natal dengan mencoba tempat-tempat seru lainnya." Oceh Sungmin hingga mereka kini sudah berada di depan halte bis.

"Aku berharap jika Natal tahun depan, kita masih bisa melakukannya bersama. Aku berpikir jika Natal..Natal sungguh indah." Pikir Sungmin sambil memandang langit malam sambil memikirkan kembali kenangan yang baru mereka lewati bersama.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun disampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Bahkan ia merasa lega jika gadis tersebut merasa senang dan puas dengan kencan perdana mereka hari ini. Namun ia sedikit heran, ketika gadis itu tak hentinya untuk berbicara. Padahal jika dipikir pasti akan melelahkan jika harus berbicara terus, yah walaupun ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sedang merasa amat senang sekarang.

"Kau bicara terus sepanjang hari. Padahal kau kan bukan burung beo." Ledek Kyuhyun berniat untuk memberikan candaannya, namun yang ada gadis itu malah menghentikan ocehannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan jengkel.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada ketus dari Sungmin. "Aku bercanda."

Gadis itu malah mengeluarkan decihannya kemudian tak lama tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar candaan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Aku akan ke studio untuk latihan evaluasi, mungkin akan tidur di kantor." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin disampingnya.

Sungmin yang semula sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya pun kini berbalik untuk menghadap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa, tadi kau tidak latihan dan justru pergi bermain bersamaku?"

"Tak masalah. Latihan itu tidak akan rusak ketika tidak ku lakukan untuk sementara. Aku sudah latihan setiap hari. Jadi kapan pun akan dilakukannya evaluasi, aku harus siap dengan itu semua."

Sungmin semakin mengembangkan senyum ketika mendengar ucapan penuh semangat itu keluar langsung dengan tulus dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Lakukan yang terbaik saat evaluasi! Ingat pesanku! Jangan bermusuhan dengan tarian dan nikmati lah. Fighting!" Gadis itu pun mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada, memberikan semangat semoga saja Kyuhyun bisa melewati evaluasi nanti dengan baik.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin."

.

.

Suara dentuman music terdengar berirama didalam ruang studio tari tersebut. Dan disanalah secara individu, Kyuhyun menunjukkan bakat tarinya. Bahkan lelaki itu menunjukkan kemajuan pesat dalam menari.

Dia sekarang menari dengan perasaan senang dan menikmati setiap gerakannya. Bahkan rekan satu timnya yang ikut menyaksikan kemajuan Kyuhyun pun kini merasa kagum dengan keberhasilan teman meraka. "Wow..dia benar-benar ada kemajuan. Benar kan?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Minho disebelahnya. Nampak jika Minho mengangguk sambil sesekali memberikan tepuk tangan yang berirama pada music pengiring Kyuhyun. "Yap, kau benar. Dia bagus bahkan sangat bagus."

Manager Choi dan Kibum yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan sesi evaluasi Kyuhyun pun terang-terangan menunjukkan kekaguman mereka. Sambil mengunyah permen coklat ditangannya, Kibum pun bergumam sambil menatap takjub adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun memiliki kemajuan yang pesat. Dia bisa debut sebagai Kyuhyun kalau begitu." Ucap wanita itu kagum sambil terus mengunyah permennya. Bahkan ia ikut merasa senang ketika Kyuhyun terus saja memamerkan senyum cerahnya. Entah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan seharian ini, yang jelas Kibum melihat jika raut itu menunjukkan bahwa ia seperti sedang tidak memiliki beban dalam hidupnya.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini? Kau berpikiran sama dengan ku kan, sayang?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang saat ini juga ikut menyaksikan perkembangan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

.

.

Manager Choi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini tengah bersama di sebuah ruangan kantor Management mereka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum kini sama-sama menikmati segelas kopi hangat, berbeda dengan Siwon yang saat ini tengah serius sambil menautkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Mulai saat ini. Irene sudah berakhir." Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Siwon terang saja membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang minum jadi tersedak.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup bahkan untuk hingga saat ini ia sama sekali pun tak pernah berpikir jika kariernya sebagai Irene akan berakhir secepat ini. Bukan karena ia merasa kecewa, namun nyatanya ia malah merasa senang karena ia bisa bebas berkeliaran sebagai seorang lelaki tulen lagi mulai dari sekarang.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Kau sudah maju pesat. Pertama-tama, kita selesaikan semua jadwal yang diperlukan setelahnya kita bisa berhenti mempromosikan Irene." Jelas Siwon hingga membuat Kyuhyun tampak lega dan terharu.

Namun respon lain diberikan oleh sang istri. Wanita itu nampak terkejut kemudian memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat kearah mereka berdua. "T-tapi…aku masih belum siap berpisah dengan Irene, ki-kita juga masih punya banyak jadwal, kan?" Ucap Wanita itu sedikit tak rela namun Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli.

"Kalau begitu, apa dia harus hidup sebagai gadis seumur hidupnya? Apa kau tidak takut jika hormonnya berubah?" Godaan itu terang saja membuat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, karena tentu saja ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang mengerikan itu terjadi pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak…tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan Noona, ne?" Dengan cepat Wanita itu pun memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala itu dengan sayang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum haru sambil membalas pelukan yang Kibum berikan.

"Kau sudah cukup melakukan yang terbaik semua ini. Aku seharusnya membuatnya merasa nyaman lebih cepat lagi. Aku minta maaf." Ucapan menyesal itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sedih. Ia pun melepas pelukannya bersama Kibum kemudian menatap Siwon yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan mata sedikit berair.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun justru merasa cemas, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya ragu namun Siwon dengan cepat pula menjawab keraguan pada diri Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kenapa kau cemas? Dan tentang sekolah...kau akan masuk sebagai Kyuhyun. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Agar kau bisa bertemu Sungmin dengan lebih nyaman." Siwon benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Bahkan ia tak mengelak jika setetes air mata rasa haru itu menetes begitu saja dari mata tajamnya.

Melihat itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin haru sekaligus bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia sangat bersyukur jika mulai hari ini lah ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan bebas.

"Gomawo, Siwon-hyung."

.

.

Reporter Kang kini tengah duduk di atas lantai basement tepat disebelah mobil pribadinya. Ia kini telah menyalin seluruh foto yang sudah ia dapatkan hari ini kedalam laptop miliknya. Sambil mengunyah sepotong roti, ia pun membuka satu-persatu foto-foot yang tadi diambilnya sambil meneliti dengan jelas. "Aku penasaran kemana Irene itu menghilang."

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat foto Irene dan Kyuhyun. Ia terus membanding-bandingkan kedua foto tersebut hingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa kedua foto tersebut memiliki beberapa kesamaan.

"Tunggu..tunggu dulu, topi dan sepatu pria ini sama dengan milik Irene." Gumamnya tanpa sadar hingga pikiran-pikiran terdahulu pun kini sudah berkeliaran didalam otaknya.

Kang ingat foto saat Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Sungmin, ketika ia mendengar suara asli Irene, hingga seorang lelaki misterius yang dulu pernah ia temui ketika baru selesai berbicara dengan manager Choi.

Dalam hitungan detik, Kang pun menyadari jika ternyata … Irene adalah lelaki misterius tersebut. "WAAAA!" teriaknya kaget bahkan ia sendiri sudah seperti akan pingsan sekarang. "Ini tidak mungkiiiinnnnnn!"

.

.

Esok paginya Reporter Kang dengan berani menemui Manager Choi. Dengan bangga, lelaki itu pun menunjukkan foto-foto bukti jika Irene sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki lewat kamera hitamnya yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh Siwon.

Nampak jika sang manager merasa gugup. Ia pun mengusap dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi dengan bulu-bulu halus karena kaget jika Reporter Kang sudah mengetahui segala rahasianya tentang Irene, yang artinya hal ini akan menjadi masalah yang amat besar bagi mereka semua jika hal ini bisa tersebar luas ke media.

Reporter Kang tentu menyadari perubahan dari ekpresi yang Siwon berikan. Dengan angkuh, lelaki itu pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menunjukkan wajah kemenangannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin mencoba mengungkap skandal hubungan Donghae dan Irene, tapi siapa sangka aku justru mengungkap berita yang begitu spektakuler." Ketika menyebut 'spektakuler', tak lupa lelaki itu melebarkan tangannya memperagakan apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan hal itu tentu saja terlihat mengesalkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Siwon hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sebentar karena merasakan seperti ada sebuah hantaman besar didalam otaknya. Lelaki itu pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menatap lelaki menyebalkan didepannya ini dengan intens.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mencampuri urusan artis kami sejauh ini. Kau tak sadar jika kemaniakan mu sudah sangat keterlaluan?!" Nampak jika Siwon tengah menahan emosinya, namun bukannya sadar Reporter Kang malah mendecih kemudian dengan lancangnya menggebrak meja Siwon sambil mencondongkan badannya bersikap menantang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan respon yang kau berikan. Salah sedikit maka masalah besar akan menimpamu jika kau bertanya seperti tadi. Apa kau baru pertama kali menjalankan bisnis? Kau masih menyayangi bisnismu, kan? Atau kah apa mungkin kau ingin aku mengungkapnya pada pers sekarang juga?"

Tak tinggal diam ketika mendengar cemooh dari mulut besar Reporter Kang, dengan marah Siwon pun menarik baju Kang dengan kasar sehingga membuat lelaki tua itu merasa sedikit menciut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berkeliaran di sekitar sini! Apa kau tuli, huh?!" Bentak Siwon tepat didepan wajah lelaki tersebut dengan posisi siap untuk melayangkan pukulannya.

Namun seperti telah kebal setelah mendapat ucapan kasar dari Siwon, Reporter Kang malah kembali mengeluarkan decihannya sambil membusungkan dadanya, bersikap menantang seolah mengatakan jika Siwon bukanlah tandingannya.

"Aku tidak yakin awalnya, tapi aku sekarang jadi yakin setelah melihat kau begitu _defensif_. Jika kau ingin management dan artismu masih tetap berjaya, kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini sekarang." Ancam Kang hingga membuat Siwon tersentak kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya sehingga Kang sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Desah Siwon akhirnya merasa frustasi dengan tingkah keterlaluan reporter didepannya. Siwon seperti menyerah, karena jika sudah terlanjur seperti ini akan percuma baginya untuk melawan si mulut besar.

Kang sontak menyeringai. Akhirnya rencana yang telah ia susun dengan matang akan terlaksana juga setelah ini. Yang artinya, sebentar lagi kesuksesan yang dulu pernah ia raih akan ia genggam kembali segera. "Percakapan serius kita bisa berjalan sekarang ini."

Tepat setelah Kang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Hyung aku…"

Reporter Kang dan Siwon sontak menoleh kearah pintu. Bahkan saat ini Kang semakin menyeringai ketika 'akar' dari awal kesuksesannya ini telah berdiri dengan jelas didepan matanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut sekaligus meratapi kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan ada seorang tamu didalam ruangan pribadi Siwon, terlebih tamu tersebut adalah Reporter Kang sang pembuat masalah.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi namun panggilan dari Kang membuat lututnya serasa lemah bahkan detak jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. "Kau mau kemana Irene?" Panggilnya dengan nada mengejek, bahkan ia merasa puas ketika melihat wajah pucat dari Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa mengucap sepatah kata pun karena bagaimana pun juga ia sudah tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa menutupi kembali identitasnya.

.

.

.

Manager Choi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini kembali duduk berhadapan, sama seperti posisi yang mereka lakukan ketika berkumpul tadi malam.

Nampak jika Kibum dan Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala mereka karena merasa tidak percaya jika kebahagiaan yang seharusnya bisa mereka rasakan terhitung dari hari ini, kini menjadi sirna sudah karena ulah jahat Reporter Kang.

Siwon yang cukup lama terdiam sambil memegang segelas cangkir kopi panasnya itu pun kemudian menyingkirkan cangkir tersebut dan menatap kedua orang didepannya.

"Ini memang terasa sangat sulit dan kita sama sekali tak menduga jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Yang jelas, semua iklan akan dihentikan dulu. Dan lebih baik kalau kau meninggalkan sekolah juga, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, walaupun lidahnya sudah terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Hanya terdengar dengusan kasar dari Kyuhyun, karena ia juga merasa jika semua ini bukan hanya kesalahan dari Reporter Kang, namun karena keteledorannya juga identitas nya bisa terbongkar dengan mudah.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk diam, Kibum yang tak terima terang saja memandang suaminya dengan kesal walaupun sebenarnya wanita itu menangis karena merasa tidak terima dengan tingkah Kang yang sudah keterlaluan pada mereka.

"Apa ini memang perlu kita lakukan?" Tanya Kibum dengan geramannya sambil memandang Siwon yang saat ini hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini diam-diam. Ini sebenarnya adalah rencana kita, kan?"

Kibum merasa sangat kesal. Bahkan jika ia tahu lelaki tua itu datang ke kantor mereka hanya untuk menghancurkan karier Irene, ia tidak segan-segan untuk memukul wajah tersebut hingga lelaki itu pingsan. "Semua ini gara-gara orang itu! Jika saja dia tidak bertingkah, masalah ini tak akan terjadi pada management kita." Kibum pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk menahan kekesalannya. "Apa kau ingin memberinya uang?"

Sang suami hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ia bahkan berpikir hanya itu cara pintas yang bisa ia lakukan jika tidak ada cara lain dalam waktu dekat ini. "Aku juga memikirkan itu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan sepasang suami istri tersebut. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Jika saja ia lebih berhati-hati, ia tak akan mungkin membuat masalah seperti. Namun, apa salahnya jika ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih nya sebagai seorang lelaki? Semua pasangan di dunia ini juga menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan bukan?

Mengingat kekasih, pikiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada Sungmin. Ia rasa setelah ini, dirinya tak akan bisa berkeliaran bebas untuk menemui kekasihnya. "Apa aku masih boleh bertemu dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Namun respon tak terduga malah diberikan oleh Siwon. Dengan berat hati ia menghela nafas tak tega ketika melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun disampingnya sehingga ia bepikir untuk berbicara dengan lebih lembut agar Kyuhyun mengerti. "Orang itu akan mengungkap identitas aslimu, apa kau pikir akan baik untuk Sungmin? Dia bisa dibawa-bawa ke dalam masalah ini…"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam. Ia 100% menyetujui apa yang Siwon katakan. Jika ia nekat untuk menemui Sungmin, yang ada kekasihnya itu akan berada dalam bahaya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingin itu semua terjadi karena dirinya. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja sambil membuang nafasnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Paginya, kelas Sungmin terasa sunyi karena Guru Seo tidak masuk kedalam kelas. Irene dan Donghae pun hari ini tidak masuk sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan dibenak Sungmin. Bahkan hingga sekarang ini pun ia sama sekali tak mendengar kabar apapun dari Irene padahal ia sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, namun sayang ponsel Irene sama sekali tidak aktif sejak kemarin.

Semua siswa dan Siswi kini sibuk dengan ponsel canggih mereka, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang saat ini hanya menuliskan coretan keatas bukunya karena ponselnya ia letakkan didalam locker.

"OMMO! DAEBAK! IRENE BERHENTI DARI DUNIA HIBURAN?!"

Teriakan menggema dari Heechul di sebelah Sungmin terang saja membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan menatap gadis itu secara bersamaan. Nampak jika Heechul menunjukkan berita yang lihat di ponsel itu kepada Key yang duduk didepannya, hingga semua isi kelas pun masing-masing membuka artikel tersebut hingga tak lama terdengar riuhan dari dalam kelas.

Sedangkan Sungmin tak kalah terkejut. Gadis itu sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan berita yang ia dengar dari Heechul. _'Ini tidak mungkin! Jika pun berita itu benar, seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu mengetahui tentang hal ini, kan?!'_ Pikir Sungmin tak percaya bahkan rasa sesak kini telah memenuhi dadanya.

Eunhyuk yang berada didepan Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya. Ia pun merasa resah ketika mendapati Sungmin yang tak kunjung sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tentang hal ini, Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir setelah melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya hingga gadis manis itu pun menggeleng dengan mata yang hampir memerah.

"A-aku tidak tau…." Ucapnya lirih bahkan terdengar getaran ketika Sungmin mengucapkannya.

Semua merasa terkejut dan sedih. Bahkan Kangin sebagai Ketua Grup Ahnkle pun menangis meraung-raung sambil memukul-mukul bahu shindong disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua kepada kami Irene, KENAPAA?!"

"IRENEEEE!"

Tau jika satu sekolah sedang heboh dengan beritanya keluarnya Irene dari sekolah, Guru Seo pun masuk kedalam kelas ketika siswa siswi masih dalam keadaan riuh. Untuk menenangkan suasana kelas tersebut, Guru Seo pun memukul 3x meja didepannya sambil menatap seluruh isi kelas.

"Perhatian semuanya. Berita yang kalian ketahui tentang Irene itu memang benar adanya. Teman kalian, Irene memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan..." Semua nya terdiam. Mereka awalnya tidak percaya dengan berita tersebut hingga akhirnya Guru Seo yang tak mungkin berbohong pasti telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"…Dan karena alasan pribadi, Irene keluar dari sekolah kita."

Semua terkejut tak terkecuali Grup Ahnkle. Nampak jika Kangin tiba-tiba saja pingsan dengan ditahan oleh Shindong. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang merasa sedih setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari Irene.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika setetes air mata telah jatuh diatas pipi mulusnya. "Ini tidak masuk akal…"

.

.

Pada jam istirahat makan siang, Grup Ahnkle langsung saja datang ke kantor management Irene dan berlutut di depan Kibum. Nampak jika wanita itu terkejut setelah mendapat 'kunjungan' mendadak dari fans Irene karena baru kali ini grup yang terkenal fanatik itu memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kantor mereka.

"Kami mohon, katakan pada kami dimana malaikat kami, Irene? Kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa Irene dalam hidup kami." Kangin berujar dengan nada yang bergetar sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada, memohon dengan sangat agar Kibum akan mengabulkan permohonan mereka.

Mereka menangis sedih. Sampai sekarang mereka tidak ingin jika Irene mereka harus pergi meninggalkan dunia keartisan nya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. "Kami mohon, katakan alasannya pada kami. Jebaalllll~" Kali ini Henry yang merengek sedih dengan tangisan putus asanya. Tak tahan melihat tangis Henry, kedua temannya pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama hingga terdengar tangis mereka yang saling bersahutan.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya dapat menatap mereka dengan iba. Ia sebenarnya merasa tak tega ketika melihat raut kesedihan dari 3 orang anak SMA didepannya ini, namun ia juga tak mungkin memberitahukan dimana 'Irene' sekarang karena nyatanya sosok 'Irene' memang sudah tak akan pernah muncul lagi setelah Manager Choi sudah memutuskan untuk menghapusnya.

Kibum hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat. Ia pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena juga merasa tidak nyaman ketika harus berdiri diepan 3 orang yang sedang berlutut karena dia bukan lah dewa yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan. "Coba lihat kalian ini. Kenapa kalian malah seperti ini, hm? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada kalian. Kalian harus pulang."

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berniat untuk menjawab. Namun ketiga anak itu hanya saling bertatapan hingga muncul lah sosok Reporter Kang yang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu masuk Kantor tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah menyebalkan disana.

Grup Ahnkle dan Kibum sontak menoleh ketika mendapati kehadiran lelaki tersebut dengan alis berkerut. Sedangkan Kibum yang terkejut dengan kehadiran lelaki itu pun hanya dapat menahan geramannya seraya menatap lelaki itu jengah. _"Mau apa si brengsek itu datang kesini…"_

Gumaman itu ternyata terdengar oleh telinga Kangin. Nampak jika ketua grup itu mengernyitkan alisnya bahkan ia berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang Reporter Kang lakukan sehingga membuat Kibum menjadi kesal seperti ini.

Reporter Kang pun melangkah masuk kemudian menatap Kibum dengan wajah meremehkannya. "Dimana Manager Choi? Apa dia di dalam? Jangan bilang kalau kalian menghindar, eoh eoh?" Tuduh Kang sambil menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya. Dengan tidak sopan ia pun membuka pintu ruangan pribadi Manager Choi yang kebetulan berada dibelakang Kibum, kemudian menutupnya nyaring merasa seperti jika lelaki gila itu tengah berada di rumahnya sekarang.

"Apa-apaan lelaki gila itu?! Lihat saja nanti, jika ada kesempatan aku benar-benar akan menghajar wajahnya hingga biru!" Gerutu Kibum sambil menatap nyalang pintu yang sudah tertutup tersebut bahkan makian itu terdengar jelas oleh 3 pasang telinga hingga mereka bertiga kini merasa takut dengan kegalakan Kibum.

Sadar jika ia kini sedang diperhatikan, Kibum pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam hingga nyali mereka perlahan menciut. "Kalian pulang lah. Seberapa pun usaha kalian, maaf aku tetap tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun. Aku permisi." Setelah mengucapkan permohonan maaf tersebut, wanita itu pun memilih berlalu untuk menyusul Reporter Kang yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam ruangan manager.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Henry setelah Kibum meninggalkan mereka. Shindong pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya pasrah, berbeda dengan Kangin yang saat ini masih sibuk berpikir. Karena menurutnya, sebelum ini ia pernah melihat wajah Reporter Kang tersebut, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengingat dimana persis tempatnya.

"Eoh, aku tau. Apa kalian ingat seorang lelaki yang mengaku fans Irene dan menanyakan tentang hubungan Irene dengan Donghae pada kita?" _(Ingat chapter.6 ketika reporter Kang ketahuan oleh Grup Ahnkle ketika mencuri gambar Irene dan Donghae yang sedang duduk berdua di taman)_

"Benar! Itu memang benar dia! Aku tidak salah, kan?!" Tanya Kangin secara bergantian pada Henry dan Shindong yang ternyata masih ingat jika memang lelaki penguntit tersebut ternyata adalah seorang reporter. Mereka pun kompak mengangguk dan Kangin berpikir harus menemui beberapa orang lagi untuk memberitahukan hal penting ini.

.

"MWORAGOO! KALIAN TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?!" Teriak Heechul ketika satu gengnya diajak oleh grup untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting sekarang ini. Heechul nyatanya sangat terkejut kala mengetahui jika mereka menemukan jika ada seorang penguntit yang berusaha untuk menyebarkan foto Irene dan Donghae ke internet.

"Irene pergi karena ia akan mengakui kalau itu adalah kesalahannya. Malaikat kami Irene, akan meninggalkan dunia selebritis karena skandal itu. IRENEEE!" Kangin semakin berteriak frustasi diikuti dengan Henry dan Shindong yang semakin meraung sedih disebelahnya.

Sedangkan Heckle juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sekarang juga menduga jika Reporter Kang telah mengancam Management Irene dan Donghae untuk memberinya uang kompensasi jika tidak ingin foto skandal bohong terkuak di media. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, management Irene sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu hingga itulah sebabnya Irene lah yang memutuskan mundur dari dunia hiburan demi menjaga nama baik dari Donghae.

Begitulah pemikiran dari kedua grup itu sekarang. Mereka menganggap jika masalah ini akan semakin serius jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat. Bisa hancur karier Donghae jika foto itu menjadi tersebar. Bahkan jika mereka bisa mencegah hal itu pun, ada keuntungan juga bagi grup Ahnkle jika mungkin saja Irene akan kembali ke dunia hiburan lagi nantinya.

"Apa kalian serius? Kalian tidak sedang mengerjai kami, kan?" Tanya Heechul sekali lagi karena ia harus memastikan kebenaran tentang masalah ini dahulu sebelum bertindak.

Tanpa ragu Kangin mengangguk yakin, bahkan ia berani bersumpah didepan mereka semua. "Aku yakin! Bahkan kami melihatnya sendiri!"

Heckle sontak menjadi semakin cemas. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan karena Pangeran mereka Donghae juga sedang dalam bahaya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayo kita sepakati untuk melindungi idol kita masing-masing! DEAL?" Tanya Kangin dengan nada serius sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hingga siapa sangka jika Heechul balas menjabat tangan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mulai menyusun rencana penyelamatan.

"DEAL!"

.

.

Drrtt….drrtt…

Suara getaran panggilan masuk itu hanya diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sengaja untuk tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut karena ia tahu jika kekasihnya lah yang akan terus menghubunginya seperti ini.

Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk mengabaikan Sungmin, namun hal ini murni ia lakukan untuk melindungi kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika nekad untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin selama keadaan masih kacau seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk melamun didalam sebuah ruangan gelap, sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Bahkan tak ada yang tau jika lelaki itu tampak menangis ketika mengingat wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Maafkan aku, Min. Tunggulah saat aku bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan percaya diri." Hanya itu gumaman yang bisa ia ucapkan walaupun ia tahu jika Sungmin tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

 **PIP!**

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Sungmin pun mematikan panggilan ke 10 kalinya. Walaupun tersambung, anehnya lelaki itu sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya seperti sengaja untuk menghindar.

Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan bersikap pengecut seperti ini padanya. "Dasar brengsek, bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini kepadaku?" Geram Sungmin karena menyayangkan sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Sungmin tak ingin menangis. Ia bersumpah tak akan menyerah sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan meminta penjelasan langsung padanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu tempat, yang mana ia yakin bisa menemui Kyuhyun di tempat tersebut.

Sungmin pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan area sekolah dan tidak menyadari jika ternyata Donghae tengah menunduk sedih dibalik tangga yang barusan dilaluinya.

Ternyata sebelum satu sekolah riuh, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu mengetahui kabar tersebut dari managernya sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk meratapi kesedihannya daripada harus masuk kedalam kelas.

"Irene..apa kau pergi karena aku bilang bahwa perasaanku mulai sedikit berubah? Tapi kau tidak perlu keluar, kan?" Ucapnya sambil menerka-nerka. Entah mengapa Donghae merasa yakin jika keluarnya Irene dari dari dunia hiburan itu karena ia telah menduakan gadis pujaannya tersebut.

Lelaki itu hanya dapat merutuki kebodohannya dengan mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. "A-aku ini seorang pria… lagi pula pria mana yang bisa mengendalikan seorang gadis?" Ujarnya frustasi kemudian mulai menangis sedih. "Aku sungguh menyesal Irene… IREEENNEEEEE!"

.

.

Reporter Kang kini sedang menghabiskan waktu santainya di dalam café sambil memainkan laptop miliknya yang berisi segala hal tentang Irene dan skandal-skandal yang ia rangkum menjadi satu dalam sebuah folder. Namun tak lama ia menutup laptop tersebut, kemudian mengamati foto-fotonya yang ia simpan di _camera_ miliknya. "Wuaaa… bisa ku bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa ku dapatkan dari foto-foto ini jika ku sebarkan ke media. Aku tak sabar menunggu itu terjadi!"

Lelaki itu berlonjak senang. Ia begitu bahagia hingga tidak menyadari jika bahaya besar sudah mengintainya. Entah mengapa mata Kang kini tertuju pada segerombol, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sekelompok remaja berjumlah 6 orang kini tengah menyerbunya tak lupa dengan wajah yang terlihat marah.

Siapa lagi sekelompok remaja tersebut selain Ahnkle dan Heckle. Kedua grup fanatik itu sepakat untuk menyerbu Reporter Kang yang bersyukur mereka jumpai disebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor management Irene.

Kedua grup tersebut sengaja menunjukkan wajah sangar mereka dan mempersempit jarak dengan Reporter Kang sehingga berhasil membuat lelaki itu termundur dari tempatnya.

"I-ige mwoya?!" Tanya Kang dengan nada takut walaupun berusaha untuk menantang karena mereka semua memandang lelaki itu dengan mata yang melotot mengerikan.

"Ahjussi, apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau telah mengancam keselamatan kedua artis kesayangan kami, kau tau jika dirimu adalah seorang maniak huh?!" Teriakan Heechul menggema diseluruh café sehingga membuat semua mata pengunjung menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"M-MWO?! AKU? MANIAKK?! Siapa yang kalian katakan sebagai maniak, huh bocah?!" Teriak Kang berusaha membela diri namun siapa sangka jika Key yang biasa memilih diam itu tiba-tiba saja mendekati lelaki tersebut dengan amarahnya yang membludak.

"Ahjussi, apa kau tidak sadar jika _camera_ -mu ini yang menjadi biang masalah untuk … kami, huh?!" Sebelum menyebutkan kata kami, gadis berkekuatan super itu tiba-tiba saja merampas _camera_ yang berada ditangan Kang kemudian memberikannya cepat pada Henry. Sedangkan Kangin pun tak tinggal diam. Menyadari jika laptop Kang masih berada diatas meja, Kangin pun menarik laptop tersebut kemudian mendekapnya kuat sambil berjalan mundur diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang lain.

"H-hei…hei… jangan sentuh barangku! Kalian sudah keterlaluan-…"

"Ahjussi! Bersikap santai lah jika ingin tetap selamat…"

Sebelum Kang berjalan menjauh, dengan cepat pula Key menghadangnya dengan satu tangan yang ternyata kuat itu hingga berhasil membuat Kang mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei…aku tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang-…"

"Ahjussi!"

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk menerobos namun sayang Key sudah lebih dulu menabrakkan bahu kanannya ke dada kiri Kang hingga membuat lelaki menjadi terhuyung sambil memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut lumayan sakit.

"O-ommo! Ha ha ha… kau ternyata kuat juga…" Lelaki itu mencoba untuk tertawa walaupun raut ketakutan itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. "Aku sudah muak dengan kalian-…"

"AHJUSSI!"

 **BRUGGHH!**

Hanya dengan sekali lagi tubrukkan bahu yang terdengar cukup keras dari Key nyatanya berhasil membuat Kang menjadi terhuyung jauh bahkan punggungnya terdengar keras berubrukkan nyaring dengan dinding dibelakangnya.

Saat itu juga Key merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan mata nyalang hingga nyali Kang menciut bahkan lelaki tua itu merasa ingin menangis saja sekarang.

"Ratapi lah kesedihanmu. Yang kami lakukan hanya lah sebagai hukuman kecil agar kau tidak bermain-main dengan karier kedua artis kami…"

"T-tapi ku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini-…"

"Selamat tinggal!"

 **PUK PUK!**

Tanpa berniat untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Reporter Kang, Key pun menepuk-nepuk dada kiri Kang denga punggung tangannya kemudian berlalu pergi dengan wajah puas. Meninggalkan Kang yang hanya bisa menatap nanar sekelompok anak mengerikan yang telah menjauh sambil membawa asset berharganya untuk merusak karier Irene.

"Kameraku… laptop ku…asset ku…. KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU TEGAAAA! HUWEEE!" Akhirnya tanpa bisa melawan, tangis Reporter Kang pun pecah hingga seluruh pengunjung café pun hanya dapat menatap iba kearahnya.

.

.

Grup Heckle dan Ahnkle kini tengah berada di gudang sekolah. Setelah berhasil merebut laptop dan _camera_ Reporter Kang, dengan cepat mereka pun menghapus semua foto dari _camera_ tersebut dengan cara me-resetnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun beralih untuk membuka laptop Kang yang beruntung tidak diberikan password dan file yang mereka cari sudah berada di desktop.

Awalnya mereka berniat untuk membukanya namun mereka urungkan niat tersebut karena entah mengapa didalam hati mereka terasa ragu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin yang kebetulan berada disamping Heechul. Nampak jika gadis tinggi itu berpikir sebentar kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita tidak perlu melihatnya, ya kan? Akan menyakitkan jika melihat Donghae dan Irene bersama. Kita hapus saja semuanya." Keputusan final itu pun Heechul layangkan demi kenyamanan mereka bersama.

Kangin pun akhirnya mengangguk. Ia pun melirik semua anggota satu persatu kemudian mulai menggeser kursor kearah file berjudul 'Irene' tersebut.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Kangin memberikan aba-aba hingga mereka semua pun kompak mengganggukan kepala. Tanpa diminta, mereka pun semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka untuk menyaksikan 'Adegan Sakral' tersebut hingga akhirnya Kangin memberikan 1 kali kali tarikan nafas.

 **Irene folder – klik kanan (delete) – YES**

 **KLIK!**

"SELESAI! Kau tinggal menghapusnya dari Recycle-Bin agar lelaki tua itu berhenti untuk berulah." Ujar Key memberi saran hingga mereka kompak mengangguk kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berlari menuju Kantor Management Irene dan berharap agar menemukan lelaki itu disana. Namun harapannya menjadi sirna ketika yang ia lihat didepan pintu kaca tersebut telah tertulis "PINDAH" dan hanya meninggalkan nomor telepon tanpa menuliskan alamat yang jelas.

Sungmin pun mencoba untuk menekan knop pintu, berharap agar pintu tersebut terbuka. Tapi sayang kantor tersebut sudah terkunci dengan rapat.

Gadis itu hanya dapat terdiam. Ia sangat menyesalkan atas keterlambatannya untuk mengetahui kabar pengunduran diri Kyuhyun sebagai Irene. Jika tidak, ia pasti masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui lelaki tersebut paling tidak untuk sekedar mengucapkaan salam perpisahan walaupun itu sakit.

"Kyuhyun…"

.

.

 **~MA BOY~**

.

.

1 tahun telah berlalu.

Selama itu pula Sungmin tidak lagi mendengar kabar dari sang kekasih, bahkan Sungmin pun merasa malu untuk mengakui jika Kyuhyun pernah menjadi kekasihnya walaupun hanya terhitung tidak lebih dari 2 hari mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Nomor ponsel Kyuhyun pun tidak lagi aktif semenjak kejadian itu. Namun bukannya Sungmin tak berusaha untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun kembali, namun gadis itu berpikir mungkin alasan Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya, itu berarti Kyuhyun saat ini tengah fokus pada kariernya dan melupakan semua kenangan tentang Irene maupun tentang dirinya.

Memikirkan hal itu memang cukup menyakitkan. Namun jika memang itu yang terbaik, Sungmin hanya berdoa agar kesuksesan selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun walaupun gadis itu tidak sedang bersamanya.

Sekarang dia sudah menempati kelas 11. Kamar asrama Sungmin pun telah di _rolling_ dan beruntung jika Eunhyuk lah yang sekarang menjadi _roommate_ barunya. Selama itu juga Sungmin telah menceritakan segala kisah cintanya pada Eunhyuk, bahkan Eunhyuk pun telah mengetahui jika Irene sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki.

Awalnya Eunhyuk kaget setelah mendengar cerita tersebut dari Sungmin. Bahkan ia juga sering mendapati jika Sungmin kerap kali menangis ketika mengingat Kyuhyun, dan disitulah dirinya memberikan dukungan bagi Sungmin agar selalu berpikir positif dengan apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan terhadapnya.

Selang 1 tahun berlalu itu ternyata menjadikan banyak perubahan di dalam kehidupan Sungmin. Donghae, yang jika diingat merupakan cikal bakal bagi Sungmin untuk bersekolah di Sekolah Seni Daehan pun kini berbalik mengejarnya selama setahun terakhir.

Seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar telah melupakan Irene, lelaki tersebut kini malah melakukan pendekatan pada Sungmin secara terang-terangan, seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di Perpustkaan. Sungmin kini sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel klasik, sedangkan Donghae malah sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang menurutnya terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang serius membaca buku.

"Ekhem. Lee Sungmin. Apa kau tidak bosan jika membaca buku terus menerus? Jangan seperti itu. Daripada membaca buku, ayo kita pergi kencan saja." Ajak Donghae tanpa malu, berharap jika Sungmin akan menerima ajakannya.

Gadis itu mulanya tidak mengindahkan Donghae. Namun karena merasa jika Donghae benar-benar terdengar berisik, Sungmin pun menutup bukunya kemudian menatap lelaki tersebut dengan jengah. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak ingin dibunuh oleh fansmu. Dan setelah mendengarkan lagumu, aku menjadi tidak tertarik lagi padamu." Sungmin berujar terang-terangan dengan candaannya berniat untuk mengerjai Donghae.

Lelaki itu pun mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sungmin kemudian berkacak pinggang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang marah walaupun itu hanya pura-pura. "Kau bilang aku tidak menarik? Awas kau ya…"

Donghae pun memiting leher Sungmin hingga Sungmin teriak-teriak sambil tertawa geli. "YA! YA! Berhenti bercanda."

Setelah mendapat candaan dari Donghae, tiba-tiba saja terdengar pengumuman di TV, _"Halo..kami grup band baru, Ma Boy."_

 **DEG!**

Sontak Sungmin terdiam sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah TV hingga Donghae pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin merasa sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Tanpa banyak kata, ia pun langung berlari kearah TV diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya.

Ternyata dugaannya benar. Ada sosok Kyuhyun disana hingga membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Kyuhyun…" Gumam Sungmin dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar kemudian sosok yang ia kenal itu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri kembali.

" _Saya adalah Leader Ma Boy, Kyuhyun. Saat ini kami ada di MV This is Love, tolong berikan banyak dukungan untuk Ma Boy."_ Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, entah mengapa kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Bahkan ia merasa tak sanggup lagi memberikan respon apapun atas kehadiran sosok Kyuhyun sebagai _rookie idol_. Lidahnya sudah terasa kelu. Ia pun merasa bingung untuk memberikan respon apa atas kembalinya Kyuhyun dalam industri hiburan. Yang ada hanya raut sedih dari Sungmin. Bahkan gadis itu telah merasa yakin jika Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya adalah demi karier yang memang sudah ia cita-citakan sedari dulu.

Dari arah luar, tiba-tiba saja seorang siswi tengah berlari masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan wajah gembiranya. "Kalian tau? Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di sekolah kita?"

"NE?!"

Pengumuman itu terang saja membuat seisi perpustakan riuh, bahkan mereka tidak mengindahkan peringatan yang diberikan penjaga perpustakan agar memelankan suara mereka.

Hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin juga sadar dari acara melamunnya, bahkan ia merasa jika jantungnya kini sedang terpompa cepat. Tanpa mengindahkan Donghae, gadis itu pun berlari keluar perpustakan untuk sekedar memastikan apakah yang dikatakan gadis itu benar atau tidak adanya.

Donghae bukannya tidak menyadari ekpresi Sungmin. Lelaki itu hanya diam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada gadis tersebut kemudian memilih untuk tetap mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang tanpa berniat untuk bertanya.

Ternyata apa yang diucapkan siswi itu benar. Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi keluar dari gedung untuk melihat Kyuhyun di halaman sekolah, tepat dibawah tangga besar dengan balkon diatasnya.

Heckle ternyata ikut terpesona dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Nampak jika Heechul tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok asing yang ia lihat. "S-siapa dia? Dia benar-benar lelaki cantik." Puji Heechul sambil memperbaiki posisi rambutnya agar terlihat rapi dimata Kyuhyun, bahkan Ryeowook dan Key pun mengucapkan kata "DAEBAK" secara bersamaan.

Lain hal nya dengan Ahnkle. Mereka juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagum itu bahkan tanpa sadar Henry membunyikan violinnya hingga ia sendiri pun menjadi heran, "Kenapa violinku bergerak?" Gumam Henry secara tidak sadar karena ia berpikir jika Violin yang ia mainkan akan bergerak dengan sendirinya hanya jika bertemu dengan Irene.

Kangin pun merasaka hal yang sama. Tanpa sadar ia pun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang hanya karena seorang lelaki asing yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui siapa namanya. "Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?" Ujarnya bingung walaupun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok diatas sana. Lucunya grup Ahnkle ternyata tidak menyadari jika _Irene syndrome_ mereka masih melekat di dalam diri mereka.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon dan memandang ke arah sekolahnya. Ia memang sengaja menunggu di tempat tersebut hingga sosok yang ia tunggu datang dengan sendirinya.

Tak lama Sungmin pun keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama dengan Donghae. Nampak jika gadis itu merasa bingung ketika semua orang selalu memandang keatas balkon. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Gumam Sungmin berusaha untuk menerobos kedalam kerumunan.

Penasaran, gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun benar-benar berdiri disana, tak lupa dengan tampilan yang berbeda, jauh dari kata 'feminim' ketika Kyuhyun berada di sekolah sebagai Irene. Gadis itu tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih maju kedepan meninggalkan kerumunan, agar lebih dapat melihat lebih jelas sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Seperti menyadari jika seseorang yang ia tunggu telah datang, Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Sambil tersenyum simpul, lelaki itu kemudian langsung turun dari balkon melewati beberapa anak tangga, kemudian berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter dari Sungmin.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Itu kata pertama yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kepada Sungmin ketika untuk pertama kalinya selama 1 tahun ini ia menunjukkan diri lagi dihadapan gadis tersebut.

Beruntung jarak antara mereka dan kerumunan siswa siswi sedikit jauh sehingga hanya kemungkinan kecil mereka semua mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Walaupun dibelakang sana mereka nampak berbisik-bisik karena bingung, mengapa Sungmin bisa berbicara langsung dengan lelaki tampan tersebut seperti sudah mengenal lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, wajar jika gadis itu merasa canggung bahkan lidahnya pun terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

Suara dibelakang sana pun mulai terdengar berisik. Kyuhyun rasa ia lebih membutuhkan tempat yang lebih privasi agar bisa leluasa berbicara berdua hanya dengan Sungmin. "Kajja!" Ujar Kyuhyuns dengan gaya yang terlihat keren namun Sungmin yang kaget pun hanya dapat mengedipkan kedua matanya pertanda bingung.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa permisi, Kyuhyun langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin kemudian pergi dari hadapan semua anak lainnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat mereka menjadi semakin riuh, apalagi adegan 'menarik tangan' itu terlihat sangat jelas dan otomatis membuat mereka semua terkejut tak terkecuali Donghae.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu jika Sungmin dekat dengan lelaki lain selain aku?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi telah berdiri disebelahnya.

Namun Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin melewatkan _'moment romantis'_ tersebut pun hanya menggeleng, tanpa harus memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar menatap wajah bingung Donghae.

"Molla. Aku tidak berhak mengatakan apapun. Yang jelas, aku hanya berharap semoga mereka berdua akan bahagia selamanya." Ujar Eunhyuk memberikan doa sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile_ -nya.

 **DEG!**

Entah jantung siapa yang terdengar. Yang jelas Donghae menjadi terdiam setelah mendapatkan senyuman dari sahabat Sungmin yang baru kali ini ia perhatikan terlihat begitu manis dimatanya.

' _Kenapa aku baru menyadari itu?'_

"T-tunggu Eunhyuk-sshi?" Ia pun bergegas mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kerumunan hingga mereka kini sudah berada di koridor yang nampak sepi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk binggung karena ia tidak menyadari jika Donghae sudah mengikutinya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu nampak terdiam. Tak lama Donghae pun menatapnya serius kemudian menarik nafasnya berat.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"N-Ne?"

.

.

Kyuhyun ternyata mengajak Sungmin ke taman yang letaknya berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Mereka terus berjalan dengan lengan Sungmin yang masih ditarik oleh Kyuhyun, hingga perlahan lelaki itu pun melepasnya ketika mereka menghentikan langkah ditengah-tengah taman yang cukup luas.

Nampak jika Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk menatap Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu hanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat tak berminat untuk menatapnya.

"Cukkahae, kau tampak hebat." Sungmin berujar singkat namun dengan raut cemberut.

Kyuhyun ikut melirikkan matanya. Sungguh lelaki itu sangat merindukan gadis disampingnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, dilihatnya gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik juga menggemaskan seperti biasanya. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang begitu manis entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tak tahan untuk menggoda gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Gomawo." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang sengaja Kyuhyun berikan sehingga berhasil membuat Sungmin berpikir jika Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Kau pasti sangat sibuk karena sekarang kau seorang selebritis." Sindir Sungmin sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal yang ternyata disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan senyum agar Sungmin tak mencurigainya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat sibuk. Sampai tidak cukup tidur."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang tersirat akan kekhawatiran.

Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menahan senyum bahagianya kemudian memilih untuk lebih menggoda Sungmin dengan mengamati wajah cantik gadis tersebut. "Kenapa? Apa kau kecewa?"

Pernyataan itu tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin menjadi tersinggung. Ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun kemudian menatap lelaki itu kesal. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Merasa jika Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan, gadis itu pun membelakangi Kyuhyun masih dengan aksi marahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengelak jika dirinya memang kecewa dengan segala keputusan Kyuhyun, apalagi cara bicara lelaki itu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa bersalah terang saja membuat Sungmin kesal bukan main. Sungmin hanya berharap jika lelaki itu bisa lebih bersikap baik padanya sebagai awal pertemuan mereka setelah 1 tahun berlalu, itu saja.

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas. Ia rasa sudah cukup untuk bermain-main dengan Sungmin karena ia juga tidak tega untuk menyakiti perasaan gadis itu lebih jauh. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia pun membalik bahu Sungmin kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Sungmin sontak saja menjadi terkejut karena tidak menduga jika lelaki tersebut akan melakukan hal tak terduga ini padanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Kyuhyun berujar amat tulus hingga membuat Sungmin yang awalnya marah kini tersenyum simpul dengan debaran didalam jantungnya.

Sungmin tak berniat untuk menyahut. Lama mereka terdiam hingga Sungmin pun sadar akan sesuatu dan kini malah menjadi marah lagi dan mendorong Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah mempermainkan hati orang-orang!" Bentak Sungmin dengan kesal, tanpa berniat untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun secara langsung.

Lelaki itu nampak terkejut. Ia tentu sangat menyesali segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada Sungmin dan mengakui jika dirinya lah yang sudah bersikap lemah disini.

"Kyuhyun si pecundang tidak bisa bersamamu setiap waktu. Tapi sebagai senior di Sekolah Seni Daehan, aku akan selalu disisimu."

"…"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata ketika lelaki itu berucap sangat tulus padanya. Mereka hanya terdiam, bingung ingin melakukan apa karena aura kecanggungan itu masih terasa diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun pun berdehem untuk sekedar melepas rasa gatal yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu lehernya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki maksud lain. Dengan perlahan lelaki itu pun mendekat dan mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Gadis itu nampak terkejut. Namun merasa jika wajah Kyuhyun sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, tanpa sadar Sungmin pun mulai memejamkan mata tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu awalnya juga menutup mata, namun setelah melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu pasrah, terang saja membuat lelaki tersebut tak tahan untuk menggoda Sungmin lagi kemudian mulai memiringkan wajahnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Lee Sungmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan hingga membuat Sungmin tersadar kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

"Eoh?"

 **CHU~**

Ciuman itu pun akhirnya mendarat di bibir Sungmin cukup lama, hingga Sungmin yang semula terkejut itu pun menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil memejamkan mata kembali. Meresapi betapa banyak cinta dan kerinduan yang tersalurkan dari ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kyu, apa kau mempunyai sebuah cita-cita terbesar dalam hidupmu?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Coba aku tebak. Pasti kau mengharapkan suatu kesuksesan yang besar lebih dari sekarang?"_

" _Tidak juga."_

" _Lantas?"_

" _Aku ingin membangun sebuah kebahagiaan bersamamu, bersama seseorang yang ku cintai untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang didalamnya penuh dengan cinta tanpa harus menyakiti satu sama lain?"_

" _Aku suka dengan cita-citamu. Bolehkah aku juga ikut memiliki cita-cita yang sama?"_

" _Kau tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui jawabannya karena aku pasti akan mengatakan IYA!"_

" _Saranghae, Ma Boy…"_

" _Nado Saranghaeyo, Ma Girl~"_

 **.**

 **.**

LAST CHAPTER IS UPDATE!

Akhirnya…akhirnyaa…dan akhirnyaaa!

Saya sendiri enggak nyangka kalau misalkan ff ini bisa terselesaikan walaupun sudah saya 'telantarkan' kurang lebih setengah tahun lamanya. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua, terutama readers dan reviewers yang sudah memberikan banyak dukungan, kiritik, maupun segala apresiasi kalian terhadap ff saya.

Mungkin ff saya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, terlebih **LOVE LESSON** nyatanya masih belum saya selesaikan karena mood saya yang sering berubah-ubah. Tapi saya juga memiliki kabar baik untuk kalian semua, karena ff **LOVE LESSON** sudah 65% rampung yang artinya ff itu akan berkemungkinan besar untuk update kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Mungkin hanya itu yang perlu saya utarakan. Yang jelas, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi pada ff saya yang lain karena saya sendiri sudah berpikir untuk membuat sebuah ff **ONESHOT** setelah menonton sebuah movie korea yang 'cukup bagus'. Semoga keinginan itu bisa cepat terlaksana ya? Hihihi

Sampai jumpa~

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Mheishiee Taeminnie**_

.

.

.

 **BIG THANKS' TO :**

 **hyunelf13, KyuMin EvilAegyeo, kyuminkyukyu, abilhikmah, Ray, wdespita elfjoy, laelikyumin, Cho Kyuna, ovallea, kiran theacyankEsa, bluepink137, innae, nakyu, joy04, PaboGirl, AiKyuMin137, sugarush, nanayukeroo, EWIQ, HeeKyuMin91, Kyuna36, PumpkinEvil137, nurindaKyumin, Michiko Haruna, Dwimin chan, Harusuki Ginichi 137411, cici fu, Frostbee, Guest (1), Guest (2), FitriYani137, kyuna, Guest (3), orange girls, Guest (4), ashaejie**


End file.
